


Земля чудовищ

by medichka_shani



Series: Бухта [2]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cannibalism, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Resurrection, Sequel, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Сиквел к макси «Королевский берег». Крабы, устрицы, сука-сосед, конь бледный и зверь рыкающий.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Series: Бухта [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

[соль]

Море заливало ему ноги. Ригальдо шел по колено в волнах, чувствуя, как под ветром присыхает к телу мокрая одежда, а Исли тащился следом – хватал за плечо, что-то успокаивающе говорил, но Ригальдо беспрестанно сбрасывал его руку. Когда терпение вышло, он круто развернулся, шагнул назад и заорал, как сумасшедшая злая чайка – и принялся яростно гнать воду в сторону Исли, с бранью и брызгами выплескивая все, что раздирало его в куски – стыд, злость, негодование, обиду. Облегчение и радость.

Тогда Исли подскочил к нему, обхватил за шею, заставляя пригнуть голову, прижал к насквозь сырой рубахе. Ригальдо рванулся, и они не удержали равновесия и рухнули в холодные волны, на самую границу песка и моря, барахтаясь в горькой и липкой от соли воде.

Проснувшись, Ригальло понял, что прокусил себе губу до крови.

Сон временами повторялся, возвращая его в бабье лето. Иногда, просыпаясь, он с изумлением обнаруживал, что задыхается, а иногда, как сейчас, у него стоял колом. Особенно если Ригальдо досматривал сон до конца, где Исли не давал ему встать из воды, целуя прямо в полосе прибоя и повторяя насмешливо и ласково: ну какой же ты дурак, Номер Два, какой дурак.

Сейчас кисть Исли лежала у него прямо на лице, расслабленная и тяжелая; Ригальдо мотнул головой, чтобы ее сбросить, и тут же оказался вжат в голую грудь. Исли сдавил его, крепко притиснул. От него пахло потом, солью и морской травой. За ребрами громко и сильно стучало сердце.

– Номер Один, отвали, – Ригальдо уперся ему в плечо.

Вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Исли лишь немного отстранился. Ригальдо пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Рассвет едва брезжил, и в сером утреннем сумраке улыбка Исли скорее угадывалась, зато глаза ярко блестели. А потом Исли взял лицо Ригальдо в ладони и большими пальцами провел от уголков глаз к вискам, будто бы стирая что-то невидимое, и Ригальдо понял – у него все-таки текли во сне слезы, просто уже засохли.

Ебать-копать.

– Перестань, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. И еще хотел добавить «Пойду проветрюсь», и даже открыл было рот, – к которому Исли быстро прижался губами.  
Ригальдо передумал уходить.

Он сделал вид, что хочет укусить Исли в подбородок и тут же был опрокинут на спину. Исли лежал на нем, распихав в стороны руки и ноги, и обстоятельно целовал, иногда прерываясь, чтобы сделать вдох. Он редко и едва заметно вздрагивал всем телом, слегка напирая, он вжимался в Ригальдо бедрами, и чувствуя эту скрытую дрожь, Ригальдо думал: Исли давно уже караулил, когда он проснется.

Может, ему тоже что-то такое особенное сегодня приснилось.

Ригальдо первым оторвался от его губ и поцеловал Исли в место между шеей и плечом. Кожа здесь была очень белой, теплой и гладкой, выше отчетливо бился пульс. Исли неловко качнул головой в эту сторону, как будто ему было щекотно, и Ригальдо почувствовал, как сердце кубарем валится вниз от такой невыразимой, почти голодной нежности, когда не знаешь, чего больше хочется – то ли отдаться, то ли присвоить, то ли проникнуть под кожу и раствориться, как в соленой морской воде.

Он вскинул руки, сцепил в замок у Исли на шее, притягивая его к себе. Тот не поддался, уперся локтем в подушку и завозился, избавляя их от одежды. Ригальдо охотно позволил раздеть себя и без просьб обхватил ногами поясницу. Вот так ему нравилось – телом к телу. Исли оперся на один локоть, неловко зашарил под кроватью. При этом он вжимался в пах вставшим членом, и это волновало. Ригальдо вскинул бедра: ну, давай же. Для него давно не имело значения, будет под рукой масло или нет. Его нечеловеческое тело каждый раз послушно подстраивалось под Исли, будто бы привыкало к тому, чем они занимаются по ночам.

Это было странно, потому что сам Ригальдо до сих пор не привык.

Он всегда закрывал глаза, чтобы не смотреть. Вот и сейчас – Исли наваливался на него, уверенно напирал, будто выламывал ворота тараном; Ригальдо сопел, скалился и дышал ртом. В начале всегда было больно, но, – равнодушно думал он, закрывая глаза и непроизвольно поддавая бедрами вперед, – боль всего лишь один из признаков, что ты еще жив.

Он все равно напрягался, зажимал в себе Исли и тот вдруг, сграбастав его в охапку, вдавил язык ему в рот. Ригальдо едва не задохнулся – что бы Исли ни пихал в него, выходило безжалостно и умело. От совокупных ощущений его выгнуло над простынями, и Исли воспользовался этим, чтобы просунуть под Ригальдо руку, подхватить под поясницу и крепко прижать к себе. Ригальдо, почти упирающийся лопатками в постель, только хмыкнул сквозь заливающий лицо пот. Кровать скрипела и раскачивалась, Исли двигался плавно и сильно; Ригальдо метался под ним, душа стон. Он зарывался пальцами в обстриженные волосы Исли и жалел только об одном: что у него нет еще нескольких рук. Он бы нашел им достойное применение.

Он хрипло вскрикнул – Исли сел на пятки и резко дернул его на себя. Несколько раз размашисто двинул бедрами и замер; Ригальдо чувствовал саднящую пульсацию, и, приоткрыв глаза, увидел, как мокро блестит в сумраке грудь нависшего над ним Номера Один.

Он нетерпеливо дернулся, и тот без слов ухватил его истекающий смазкой член. Да, господи, думал Ригальдо, глядя в потолок хижины, да, пожалуйста... Все время, пока широкая ладонь Исли трудолюбиво выжимала из него соки, он хватал ртом воздух, как пойманная рыба, а когда все-таки кончил, то его словно поглотил соленый темный океан.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, уже рассвело, рыбацкая хижина была видна во всем своем сомнительном великолепии. Исли лежал вплотную, пристроив тяжелую голову ему на плечо; уловив по току йоки, что Ригальдо проснулся, он тут же пошевелился. Ригальдо почувствовал на себе его пытливый взгляд.

– Еще одна ночь, – задумчиво сказал он, потягиваясь.  
– Еще одно утро, – мягко поправил его Исли. Ригальдо фыркнул: утро, ночь, день, какая разница. Он отмерял время, проведенное ими в доме на пляже, другими вещами: еще одно ведро рыбы, еще один отлив, унесший сети, еще один ураган без грозы, еще одно пробуждение с колотящимся сердцем, после которого они с Исли отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, как прибрежные репьи.

Еще немного времени, которое им почему-то удалось прожить.

[кости]

Стоял октябрь, прохладно-теплый, золотой и прозрачный, настолько тихий, что тишина казалась звонкой. Шторма на время прекратились и мирное, будто заговоренное море отражалось в небе, как в перевернутом зеркале. Утонуть можно было в этой синеве.

Выходя по утрам на крыльцо, Ригальдо думал: «Скоро по наши души придут», но вокруг на сотни миль не было ни одной чужой ауры, кроме Исли, и, пожав плечами, он брал корзины и отвязывал лодку. У него было, чем заняться на берегу.

Сезон подходил к концу, ловля шла ни шатко ни валко, рыбаки в бухте все чаще оставляли крабов в покое и перебирались на своих лодках вглубь залива, перегораживая сетями морское течение. Ригальдо с ними не связывался, так и болтался в одиночестве у берега. Но никогда еще улов не был таким жалким, как сегодня: со всех поставленных с вечера ловушек Ригальдо поимел лишь семь мелких крабов, обрывок чужой сети, гору морской травы и старый сапог, раззявивший оторванную пасть.

– Вот скотство, – процедил Ригальдо, держа сапог в вытянутой руке. Он с чувством шварканул его о торчащий из воды риф и снова чуть не выругался: от удара один из огромных, позеленевших камней заметался и с плеском спрыгнул в воду.

Морская черепаха, да какая здоровая. Если бы он ее не спугнул, можно было бы получить на рынке до пяти берас. Что ж, не судьба, свезло старой стерве. Пусть себе плывет.

Их с Исли «крабья времянка», самая крайняя на этой стороне бухты, тоже не порадовала богатством. Такое впечатление, что от всех оставленных на ночь в «домике» линьков осталась едва ли треть. Ригальдо с неудовольствием перебрал их. Как крабы выбрались? Или сожрали друг друга?

С такой позорной добычей не было смысла тащиться на торг. Ригальдо решил, что крабы прямо сегодня отправятся в сырный суп. Ну, хоть Исли порадуется. Нельзя же каждый день жрать только кашу с тыквой.

С этими мыслями он брел от лодочной привязи до самого дома и там уверился окончательно, что день не задался.

Исли сидел на крыльце, прилежно склонив голову над какой-то мелкой работой, а рядом торчал сука-сосед.

Ригальдо догадывался, что происходит.

Сосед время от времени приносил им вести из отдаленных краев.

Его никто не просил, но он все равно пришаркивал, подпирал собой плетень и заводил речь: что в Торило, по слухам, клейморши вычистили гнездо йома, да так, что торильская земля пропиталась фиолетовой кровью на ладонь в глубину; что в Сторе на главную площадь прикатили найденный в полях череп размером с соборный колокол, с рогами, пластинами вместо лица и вот такими зубищами, выварили его и ошкурили, и лежит он, пустой и гулкий, вызывая восторг ребятни. Что в городе Марибе посреди бела дня воительницы преследовали молодую женщину, пока у той из спины не полезли толстые щупальца. Клеймор дрались с щупальцами, а женщина молчала, и только когда ее опрокинули на спину, произнесла: «Заканчивайте скорее». И все время, пока ее рубили в куски, только глядела в небо равнодушными золотыми глазами.

– Ужас какой, – обычно говорил на такие новости Исли. – Куда только смотрит стража в таких городах. А кстати, вы знаете, на рынке уже продают горный мед?.. Вроде бы он очень полезен для здоровья!

Старого говнюка обычно довольно легко удавалось отвлечь и он радостно пускался в описания своих болячек. Но, видимо, не сегодня. Когда Ригальдо подошел к крыльцу, сосед, привалившись к покосившемуся столбику веранды, вещал:  
– ... сказал, что вокруг Новой Рабоны возвели две стены, а стало быть, наконец отстроился Святой Город. И что теперь там любовно принимают клеймор, даже выделили им дом, но взрослые бабы с мечами в нем редко бывают, поскольку поклялись допрежь вычистить с земли всех поганых чудовищ. А при монастыре обучают клейморскую малышню – совсем юных девчонок, у которых и сисек-то еще нет, а все туда же – как взрослые ходят, в доспехах и с мечами... И что теперь такую девчонку хочет у себя приютить каждый большой город и каждое село, чтобы она, значит, чуяла таящихся между людьми йома. А вот наш новый священник говорит, что надо держаться от самих клеймор подальше. А все почему?..

– Почему? – рассеянно спросил Исли. Ригальдо встал рядом с ним, оперся на перила.

– Потому что из клеймор тех иной раз получаются твари похуже йома. Ведь известно: меж ног любой женщины скрывается бес, а у клейморской бабы, отравленной плотью йома, эти бесы особо ужасные. И стоит такой серебряной бабе впасть в ярость, как бес начинает мучить ее естество, и клеймор тогда выворачивается наизнанку...

Ригальдо отвернулся в сторону, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.

– Прямо так и наизнанку? – Исли наконец поднял на соседа глаза. – Как снятая перчатка?..  
Он был занят тем, что латал одежду – зашивал маленькие дырочки на рубахе, прожженные искрами костра, и здоровенный разрез, идущий по левому боку.

Выглядело почти умилительно, если не знать: позавчера Исли заботливо снял это тряпье с убитого им человека. Отстирал кровь в холодной воде, высушил и теперь вот чинил, орудуя иглой терпеливее, чем девица, собирающая приданое.

– Прямо совсем! – сосед стукнул себя по бедру. – Только стояла девка – и вот из крови и мяса подымается страшное чудовище. Поэтому, как хотите, а я за то, чтобы держаться подальше от таких подруг. Да и святой отец якшаться с клеймор не благословляет...  
– А с обычными женщинами тоже? – полусерьезно спросил Исли. – А то вдруг бес как высунется...  
– И цапнет, – уронил Ригальдо. – За то, до чего дотянется.

Сосед, наконец, сообразил, что над ним издеваются.

– Как хотите, – сказал он, поджав губы, – а только это все правда. И про то, что командуют клейморшами женщина с ужасными шрамами на лице и святая монахиня, и что городской совет Новой Рабоны теперь без них никуда, и что под началом у них не меньше пяти десятков белоглазых девок. И что каждая из этих девок таскает в себе тьму. И никто не знает, когда эта тьма из них вырвется. И тогда бог даст, чтоб не случилось, как в Лотреке...

И снова завел нудить, в сотый раз тасуя одни и те же слухи: о том, как в начале лета мир наводнили монстры, потоком хлынувшие на благословенные земли. В Лотреке внезапно до самого неба воздвиглась фигура, порочно напоминающая двух сросшихся богинь-близнецов, и стряхнула на мир копья своего гнева. Со стороны Сутафа через холмы и долины Тулузы проползла огромная тварь, принявшая позу женщины в родах, и было великое колебание земли, и разрушение многих городов и селений. А еще раньше, в Муха, люди часто видели тень гигантского всадника, и это служило приметой, что надо бежать, оставив дома и огороды, потому что известно: где та появлялась, там скоро объявятся слепые жадные твари, и еще один город будет стерт с лица земли. Счастье, что господь защитил род людской, и теперь громадные кости всех этих страшилищ гниют в полях под дождем.

Исли слушал все это, будто окаменев, и Ригальдо, с трудом поборов тягу сделать из одного соседа двух, упер руки в бока:  
– Эй, дядя, вы не знаете, ни у кого больше ловушки не пустеют? Что случилось с крабами, никак не пойму!

Сосед с готовностью сунул нос в корзину и захихикал:  
– Ох, не могу, вот это богатый улов, ну вы и добытчики! А я говорил, что море не для вас!.. – он поднял кривой, с больными суставами палец. – Нужно родиться на побережье, чтобы овладеть всеми рыбачьими навыками! Нет у вас крабьего чутья, парни. Не знаю, как вы продержитесь зиму, просто не знаю!..

Ригальдо представил, как сгибает соседа в рульку, чтобы засунуть ему этот палец поглубже в жопу, а потом расчленяет, медленно и сладострастно. И сказал:  
– Как-нибудь перезимуем.

Сосед устал веселиться: его скрутил кашель. Он наконец отлепился от веранды и побрел в сторону деревни, но через несколько шагов обернулся и крикнул:  
– Иногда господь просто не попускает заниматься каким-то делом! Вы бы, парни, сходили на воскресную службу, помолились бы! Или хотя бы задобрили проповедника. Хотя что с вас взять! Эх, калеки...

Он махнул мукой и потащился прочь.

– Знал бы он, как ему повезло, – задумчиво сказал Исли, глядя ему в спину. На песке впереди лежала его тень, приплюснутая, по-утреннему короткая, совсем не похожая на «гигантского всадника». – Я слышал, на южной оконечности Муха есть маленькие птички, которые беззаботно скачут по спинам речных ящеров...  
– Мозгов у него не больше, чем у той птички, – кивнул Ригальдо. Сел рядом с Исли, чувствуя через рубашку его теплое плечо. Понятно было, что они размышляют об одном и том же: тот, кто не может справиться с желанием сожрать назойливых соседей, не заводит себе дом.  
– Спасибо, – вдруг сказал Исли. Он закончил шить, перекусил нитку и с удовольствием разглядывал свое творение. – Ты очень трогательно пытался перевести разговор. Я проникся.  
– Отстань, – буркнул Ригальдо, которому стало неловко. – Мне просто не нравятся такие речи. Это все новый здешний проповедник мутит воду. Он явно знает о «пробужденных» больше, чем вся эта глухая деревня, и теперь станет запугивать рыбаков...  
– Может, нам его съесть? – шутливо предложил Исли.  
– Из Рабоны пришлют следующего.  
– Тогда давай закажем ему молебен о крабах! Чтобы отвлечь от мыслей о чудовищах?..  
Оба рассмеялись, на удивление искренне. Сидеть вдвоем на теплом крыльце было непривычно и хорошо. Как будто вокруг них не сжималось кольцо из рыщущих в поисках йома воительниц.

Как будто в мире не было дел важнее, чем лов.

[вино]

Ригальдо был не из тех, кого передышка расслабляет – Исли посмеивался над его мнительностью, над тем, что тот постоянно ведет себя, как злобный сторожевой пес. Это смущало: Ригальдо не хотел портить выздоравливающему Номеру Один настроение; хватило и того, что он прострадал весь предыдущий месяц, ожидая, что Исли бросит его на берегу, как обесчещенную невесту, едва сможет встать на ноги.

Что ж, Исли поправился от ран – и ничего не случилось. Ригальдо каждый день с удовольствием подмечал, как Номер Один постепенно входит в силу. Исли не только становился крепче телом – даже ночные кошмары случались все реже. Память о растерзавших его тварях как будто отступала, размывалась, разглаживалась, как сглаживаются вырытые на побережье глубокие ямы, постепенно заполняясь водой и песком. Со стороны Номер Один казался уже полностью здоровым и позволял шутить про свою прежнюю немощь, и день ото дня эти шутки становились все глупее и смешнее. И Ригальдо попался, купился на эту спокойную безмятежность, и ему даже в голову не пришло вспомнить, сколько времени он сам зализывал свои раны, пережив позор поражения в битве, смерть и насильное воскрешение.

Другими словами, он повел себя, как дурак.

И вот, когда он недопустимо расслабился, его с головой макнули в этот промах, и он чуть не захлебнулся – так тонут щенки и котята, которых хозяин жесткой рукой сует в ведро с водой.

Это случилось в ночь, когда они пили молодое вино. У многих рыбачьих семей на склонах гор были крохотные виноградники. Заросшие и запущенные, со спутанными, одеревеневшими лозами, они давали гроздья одичавших мелких ягод, из которых получалось такое же дикое вино. Хозяева тащили его на рынок, едва выдержав месяц. Оно было мутным и розовым, с кислым привкусом яблок, пахло свежим давленым виноградом и продолжало бродить и в кружке, и в желудке. Однажды попробовав его, Ригальдо убедился, что оно шибает в голову почище пшеничного самогона. Конечно, им с Исли, умевшим разлагать в своих телах даже яды, это ничем не грозило – они могли по желанию очистить кровь от бурных винных паров в один момент. Но, как-то раз, гуляя по деревенскому рынку, Исли подбросил в руке уродливый глиняный сосуд, сунул в него нос и с оттенком уважения сказал:  
– Ого, это серьезное испытание здоровью!

– Что бы ты понимал, босяк, – оскорбился торговец. – Это отличное молодое вино, которое заткнет за пояс и лучшие южные вина Муха, и благородный рабонский кагор!  
– Даже так? – округлив глаза, спросил не обидевшийся на босяка Исли, и бросил смеющийся взгляд на Ригальдо, в котором читалось: приглуши свое раздражение.  
– Ну конечно! – торговец повысил голос, чтобы слышали и другие покупатели. – Душистое, сильное, сумасбродное, оно с одной кружки заставит тебя петь, плясать, плакать и кататься по земле!

Прекрасное вино оказалось еще и очень дешевым. Как бы ни пытался мужик обмануть двух пришлых простофиль, с Исли ему было не сравниться в уменье спорить. Не зная, плакать ему или смеяться, Ригальдо стоял и слушал, как бывший Серебряный Владыка, на столе которого в разное время побывали лучшие вина севера и юга, с пеной у рта торгуется за два кувшина виноградной рыгаловки – мутной, розово-желтой и оставляющей оскомину на зубах.

В итоге Исли выбил оба кувшина по самой низкой цене, и Ригальдо полез в кошель с глубоким удовлетворением. Первый они распили над обрывом, стоя над круто убегающей вниз пыльной дорогой. Вокруг были горы, над ними – синее небо, такое высокое и прозрачное, какое бывает только в первую треть осени; вдали расстилалось сверкающее море. И над всем – над дорогой, над скалами, над огненно-красными горными цветами и рассыпанными по камням ракушками лежала такая значительная тишина, которую не хотелось нарушать ни единым звуком. Они с Исли прикончили свой кувшин в согласном молчании, и совершенно случайно, вдруг упершись взглядом в ключицы Исли, видневшиеся в распахнутом вороте грубой рубахи, Ригальдо подумал, что хочет их поцеловать.

И понял, что возмутительно пьян и не владеет собой.

Торговец не обманул: вино вступало в голову «на конце глотка». Черт знает, как они с Исли вообще спустились с обрыва. Шли, как бог на душу положит, вздымая ногами тучи серебристой дорожной пыли, и хохотали, как ненормальные. Ригальдо сто лет так не нажирался, – чтобы тыкать пальцем в качающиеся скалы, спотыкаться и на ходу обнимать Исли за плечи. Сто лет – безо всякого преувеличения; последний раз он так напивался, еще будучи человеком.

Исли был не лучше. Он заливался над кривыми шутками Ригальдо, и слушая его заразительный смех, Ригальдо петухом надувался от гордости. Ему показалось, что они уж больно долго плетутся, и он на полном серьезе спросил: «Номер Один, спор-рим, я добегу отсюда до дома, ты до пяти досчитать не успеешь, ведь я же самы-ый бст-рый?» Он готов был и в самом деле прыгнуть с обрыва, если, конечно, Исли разрешит, и донестись до рыбачьей хижины за мгновение; больше того, он уже вскинул Исли на руки, чтобы проделать это вместе с ним.

– Вот, молодежь, – раздался вдруг скрипучий голос. Плетущаяся им навстречу старуха подслеповато щурилась, волоча вязанку хвороста на спине. – Уже наклюкались, а ведь еще только полдень! Куда это годится! Позор для ваших матерей!  
– Бабушка, – церемонно сказал Исли, игнорируя тот факт, что на самом деле она годилась им в дочери. Ригальдо пришлось опустить его на ноги, и Номер Один встал рядом с каргой, покачиваясь. – Мы не такие, ты не думай. Эй, Номер Два, давай-ка поможем женщине отнести ее ношу!

Он безмятежно улыбался, а вот Ригальдо глаза полезли на лоб, и весь хмель мгновенно был уничтожен всплеском панического изумления: пока бабка, шамкая беззубым ртом, благодарила за помощь, правая рука Исли превратилась в длинное гибкое щупальце и, трижды обвившись вокруг вязанки, подняло ее над горбатой старухиной спиной.

– Исли!.. – вскрикнул Ригальдо, прикусив себе язык. Тот посмотрел на то, что росло у него из правого плеча, и затрясся от хохота. Выронил связку хвороста, обратил щупальце в пристойную руку и продолжил ржать, как безумный. К счастью, кроме них, на дороге никого больше не было, а полуслепая старуха не успела ничего разглядеть. Счастливо всхлипывая, Исли сел в придорожную траву. Он тоже протрезвел, – Ригальдо уловил это по легкому всплеску йоки. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Ригальдо вскинул связку хвороста на спину, молниеносно впер ее на гору и вернулся. Бабка только ахнуть успела. Слушая ее словоохотливую благодарность, он больше всего мечтал придушить дряблую черепашью шею, и искренне надеялся, что вокруг нет ни йома, ни клеймор, – никого, кто мог засечь их с Исли по пьяной ауре.

– Позор, – пробормотал Исли, поглядывая на него сквозь пальцы. Против ожидания, голос у него был очень довольный. – Это вино правда выпускает наружу всех внутренних демонов.

Ригальдо только хмыкнул.

– Вылей оставшуюся бормотуху, – посоветовал он. Исли замотал головой:  
– Нет уж. Добьем второй кувшин в безопасном месте. Вечером, перед сном, – и его голос вдруг сделался таким тягучим, что у Ригальдо заныло в груди, а низ живота налился сладкой тяжестью.

И он позволил себе разомлеть. Весь день, пока они с Исли неспешно занимались делами, Ригальдо чувствовал какое-то томительное предвкушение. Что бы он там не делал – латал дыру в корзине, сушил сети, чистил вареные овощи для обеда – ему было хорошо, и он иногда прерывался, чтобы послушать, как Исли мурлыкает в доме песню.

*

Когда стемнело, Исли разлил вино по кружкам. Ригальдо опрокинул свою одним махом, крякнул и вытер кислющий рот. Он позволил винным парам выйти в кровь, и в голове немедленно зашумело. В отличие от него Исли пил медленно, цедил, казалось, целую вечность, а потом высоко поднял кружку надо ртом. Несколько капель сползло у него по шее и промочило рубаху. Ригальдо проследил за тем, как длинная капля скрывается под воротом, и сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову – схватил рубаху за подол и сдернул ее с Исли.

Они принялись обниматься прямо на кухне, а продолжили уже на кровати. Ригальдо толкнул Исли на край, а сам опустился перед ним на колени. Голова приятно кружилась, хижина перед глазами плыла, было расслабленно и сладко, и от тихого смеха Исли, склонившегося к нему, по спине гуляли мурашки.

Молодое вино сводило с ума.

Он прижался губами к винному следу на груди Исли, собирая упавшие капли, и от того, как у Номера Один участилось дыхание, в Ригальдо словно сгорел какой-то последний барьер – он взял из рук Исли кувшин с остатками вина и бездумно выплеснул их ему на живот, а потом тщательно вылизал.

Вот да, именно это ему и хотелось сделать весь день, потому что еще на дороге он понял, что пьянеет от Исли, от этой вседозволенности покрепче, чем от вина.

Исли каким-то образом оказался совершенно раздетым, он редко вздрагивал и поощрительно сжимал плечи Ригальдо. Тот положил ладони ему на колени и развел их в стороны – в темной спальне кожа Исли казалась белой, как снег, хотя на ощупь, запах и вкус он был обычным возбужденным и немного пьяным мужиком. Ригальдо терся об него щекой, смело вылизывал бедра и мошонку, мягко целовал затвердевшие мышцы живота и ловил губами биение пульса в паху, от чего у него самого безжалостно стоял. А потом, опьяненный своей храбростью, он склонился еще ниже, решительно лизнул чужой член от основания до красивой темно-розовой головки и бесстыдно втянул его в рот.

Было солоновато и совсем ни капли не противно. Кожа на вкус казалась шелковистой и гладкой. Плотно обхватив губами горячий и очень твердый ствол, Ригальдо успел возгордиться собой. Никто из них раньше ничего такого не делал. Если бы в их прошлой жизни Исли попытался бы принудить его к этому, Ригальдо бы дрался с ним не на жизнь, а на смерть. А тут вдруг сам захотел – и даже переступать через себя не потребовалось.

Больше он ничего не успел ни сделать, ни подумать.

Исли, до этого возбужденно выгибавшийся ему навстречу, вдруг встрепенулся и медленно выпрямился. Даже сквозь сумрак Ригальдо разглядел его остановившийся взгляд и выступившую над верхней губой испарину, и сумбурно подумал, что, кажется, ему наконец удалось пробить брешь в насмешливой невозмутимости Номера Один. Ригальдо осторожно задвигался, еще глубже вбирая заполнявший его рот орган. И вдруг ощутил, как рука Исли клешней впивается ему в волосы. Тот тянул так сильно, что Ригальдо был вынужден открыть рот.

И как только это произошло, Исли отбросил его от себя оглушительной оплеухой. От удара Ригальдо отлетел к перегородке между спальней и кухней и, врезавшись об нее хребтом, обрушил вместе с прибитыми с той стороны полками. Было слышно, как по полу разлетелись котелки, крючки и прочее рыбачье барахло.

Ослепленный, он зажмурился, а потом поднялся на четвереньки, мотая тяжелой головой, и сразу увидел, что глаза Исли светятся.

Номер Один по-прежнему сидел на кровати, плотно сжав губы, и его грудь высоко вздымалась. Он испускал неправильную, дерганую ауру, такую тяжелую и болезненную, что Ригальдо почти задохнулся.

Прежде он, не раздумывая, ударил бы в ответ, но сейчас лишь стоял на коленях и молчал, несмотря на то, что ему хотелось рычать от отчаяния.

И от опасения, что Исли сошел с ума, потому что тот выглядел готовым убивать.

Он неловко выпрямил спину, провел рукой по мокрым губам. На них все еще чувствовался вкус вина – и интимный вкус Исли.

Было слышно, как волны на пляже разбиваются о берег.

Исли первым нарушил тишину. Он тряхнул волосами, сделал глубокий вдох и принужденно сказал:  
– Прости, Номер Два, я себя переоценил. Я все же пока не готов увидеть какую-то часть себя в окружении чужих зубов. Прости, я... Мне не следовало тебя бить.

Слова доходили до Ригальдо с опозданием, как будто их уносило ветром, а когда смысл услышанного все-таки пробился к нему, он почувствовал, как под ногами разверзается бездна.

Что же он сделал, о господи.

Ему стало жарко, потом очень холодно.

Он шарил взглядом по доскам хижины, как утопающий, но не находил ничего, что могло бы его спасти.

– Ригальдо, – вдруг произнес Исли, не сводящий с него взгляд. Глаза у него уже стали нормального цвета, аура уменьшилась. Ригальдо отметил это как-то отстраненно, потому что все его существо требовало немедленно унести свои кости отсюда к черту.

Он так и поступил, с трудом поднявшись на ноги. Шатнулся в сторону кухни, не в силах взглянуть на Исли, и уже от дверей сказал:  
– Прости.

В груди будто засел острый коготь. Лицо горело, словно с него ободрали кожу.

Так плохо ему давно уже не было.

И он дезертировал из хижины, позорно сбежал на берег и долго бродил в одиночестве, пиная мокрые валуны. Безмятежное днем море ночью сделалось беспокойным – ветер поменялся, трепал одежду и обдавал брызгами с ног до головы.

Плевать. Ригальдо был полон решимости не возвращаться сегодня в дом.

Зачем он вообще полез к Номеру Один со своей похотливой пастью? На что он, прости господи, рассчитывал?.. Что Исли настолько ему доверяет, что забудет о том, что несколько месяцев назад был почти сожран заживо?

Ригальдо не знал, сколько проторчал на пляже. Вначале он часто поглядывал в сторону хижины – за ставнями тускло горела свеча, аура Исли тоже слабо светилась; должно быть, тот собирал барахло, которое Ригальдо разметал при падении. Может быть, стоило войти и помочь ему. Вести себя спокойно, не заговаривать о том, что случилось.

И что – как ни в чем ни бывало лечь в общую постель?..

Исли появился, когда Ригальдо устраивал себе ночлег под навесом, в лодке – не в той, в которой они плавали по заливу. Это был гнилой деревянный остов, вынесенный на берег одним из осенних штормов. Наутро после таких волнений все деревенские приходили на берег собирать принесенные морем дары. Ригальдо вот повезло выудить эту развалюху, наполовину вбитую волнами в песок. На его взгляд она годилась только на растопку, но Исли не велел рубить ее на дрова. Он все еще питал какие-то сомнительные идеи насчет того, что когда-нибудь они с Ригальдо будут ходить в море сразу на двух лодках и сильно повысят крабооборот.

– Почему ты не идешь в дом? – негромко спросил Исли. Он был полностью одет, а на плечах у него красовалось небрежно наброшенное одеяло. В прошлом Исли так носил свои выпендрежные плащи.

Ригальдо промолчал, старательно распихивая гору сетей в лодке так, чтобы они не впивались ему крючьями в бок. Все его мысли крутились вокруг «Больше никогда!..», «Никаким образом» и «Ни разу в жизни». Но он, конечно же, не собирался озвучивать это вслух.

– Я знаю это самоотверженное выражение лица, – со вздохом сказал Исли. – Уже решил блюсти целибат?

Ригальдо вспыхнул и отвел глаза.

Да, именно это он и решил. Номер Один все-таки удивительно хорошо его читал.

Как, блядь, он сможет теперь тянуть к Исли руки, зная, какие кошмары творятся у того в голове?

Так и не дождавшись ответа, тот снова вздохнул. И сказал, без вызова, но твердо:  
– Если ты намерен спать здесь, придется потесниться.

Этого Ригальдо не выдержал.

– Почему?! – в сердцах вскинулся он.

Исли смерил его взглядом и опустил ресницы. Качнул головой в сторону двери и повернулся спиной к Ригальдо – конечно, уверенный, что тот без возражений последует за ним.

И, разумеется, Ригальдо поступил, как поступал бессчетное количество раз в жизни. Поднялся на ноги и поплелся за своим Номером Один.

В доме уже было полностью прибрано. В жестяном блюдце оплывал огарок свечи.

Усадив Ригальдо за стол, Исли разлил им по кружкам простую воду. Понюхав свою, Ригальдо невесело фыркнул: среди местных жителей бытовала примета, что запивая похмелье холодной водой, можно заново вызвать в себе опьянение. Молодое вино тогда вскипало в крови с удвоенной силой.

Конечно, к ним с Исли это не относилось. Уж если «пробудившийся» очистил кровь, никакая вода ему опьянение не вернет. Ригальдо собрался сказать, что не хочет пить, когда Исли полез в корзину и достал деревенский хлеб. Разломил краюху на две половинки и одну протянул Ригальдо.

До Ригальдо дошло, что Исли с ним... мирится?

– Мы же не ссорились, – зачем-то ляпнул он, сжимая краюху в кулаке.

Тонкие брови Исли сошлись у переносицы, и вдруг его лицо осветилось улыбкой.

– Верно, – спокойно сказал Исли, глядя на Ригальдо в упор. – Просто... глупо вышло.

На это Ригальдо не знал, что ответить, поэтому торопливо уставился в кружку. А Исли снова заговорил:  
– Так сколько, ты говорил, тебе понадобилось времени, чтобы изжить кошмары о смерти?

– Пять лет, – бухнул Ригальдо. – Или три. Не помню точно. Год или два туда-сюда не считаются...  
– Семь лет, – уверенно сказал Исли. – И до сих пор иногда накрывает. Ты отъезжаешь головой во время грозы.

Ригальдо снова промолчал. А что тут скажешь. Первые месяцы после воскрешения он вообще помнил смутно. Чего же хотеть от Исли, которого Пожирательницы загоняли, как измученного зверя.

И тут, к его бескрайнему изумлению, Исли окунул в кружку свой указательный палец и полез этим мокрым, пахнущим остатками вина пальцем ему в рот.

Аккуратно, не причиняя боли, оттянул губу, потрогал десну и медленно обвел по верхней кромке зубы, верхние и нижние: резцы, клыки и задние, дробящие. Лицо при этом у него было отрешенным, будто он ставил в церкви свечи, а не щупал зубы, которыми Ригальдо рвал плоть и перемалывал кости. Когда он погладил пересохший язык, получилось удивительно нежно.

Ригальдо сидел ни жив ни мертв.

Исли водил у него во рту пальцем, а он даже не мог спросить «Что ты делаешь?!»

Будто подслушав его мысли, Исли заговорил сам.

– Я думаю, – мягко сказал он, – привыкать надо постепенно.

«К чему, – чуть не рявкнул Ригальдо. – К чему ты собрался привыкать?!»

– Оно ведь довольно приятно, – Исли уже откровенно тыкал пальцем ему в щеку изнутри. – Вот это.

К стыду своему Ригальдо ощутил, как член дернулся в штанах.

Глядя ему в глаза, Исли взял его самого за руку и засосал средний палец.

Второй прилив возбуждения был таким резким, что Ригальдо никак не мог списать его на действие вина. Они с Исли стояли среди ночи на кухне, неэкономно жгли предпоследний огарок свечи и исследовали зубастые пасти, как будто никогда не вонзали эти самые зубы друг в друга.

Подумав об этом, Ригальдо вытолкнул палец Исли. Он хотел сразу прояснить некоторые... моменты.

– Только, пожалуйста, не превращай при этом свои части тела в оружие, – проворчал он. – Для меня это тоже будет... перебор.  
– Не бойся, – Исли смотрел и ласково, и печально. – У меня тут было время хорошенько подумать о том, что, когда мы целуемся, никакой ерунды не происходит. Значит, все остальное – только страхи, которые можно будет выбить клин клином.  
– Уверен? – хрипло спросил Ригальдо, которого бросило в жар от того, как Исли легко произнес «целуемся». Как что-то обыденное, человеческое, невинное, ничуть не странное между двумя старыми, битыми жизнью тварями.

Вместо ответа Исли дернул его к себе за плечи, но прежде, чем потянуться за поцелуем, коротким выдохом задул свечу.


	2. Chapter 2

[хлеб насущный]

Новый деревенский священник был изможден, лицо имел желтоватое и костистое, тонзуру брил, а длинные седые волосы с висков зачесывал назад. Звали его отец Родо, и был он рьяным гонителем скверны. Как заявил Исли, такое случается от недоедания, недосыпания, геморроя и недовольства собой.

На проповедь они угодили случайно: просто шли мимо, выгуливая лошадь. Еще в сентябре, после ярмарки в Равноденствие, Исли все-таки стал обладателем собственной телеги, и в пару к ней – мохноногой лошадки. Кобылу звали Лючия, она была пегой, приземистой и сильной, и совершенно не боялась запаха «пробудившихся», что и решило в ее пользу. Они огородили для нее часть двора под загон и сколотили сарай. Тот был кривой, как вся жизнь Ригальдо, но они с Исли сделали его сами. Ригальдо гордился этой корявой постройкой и никому не позволял ее высмеивать.

Исли баловал лошадь, нежно называл «девочкой», кормил, купал, чесал и заплетал гриву, каждый день выводил на луг и даже азартно поругался с кем-то за пастбище. Лючия была умницей и никуда не уходила, ее можно было бы оставлять вообще без веревки, но Ригальдо все же настоял, чтобы пристегивать на длинную цепь – боялся, что украдут. Время от времени Исли запрягал ее для ближних поездок – на местный рынок, на солончаки и за дровами, а раз в неделю она возила их вдоль всех извивов высокого западного берега на большую воскресную ярмарку в Бадилле. Пока еще было тепло, Лючия с удовольствием разрешала заводить себя в воду. У Ригальдо всякий раз что-то начинало вибрировать в груди, когда он видел, как Исли, голый по пояс, въезжает на лошади в волны.

Они как раз брели со стороны пляжа – Исли с кобылой, Ригальдо с тачкой, в которую он собирал то, что приносило по ночам море.

Выкрашенные белилами двери сельской церкви были распахнуты, и неожиданно звучный голос священника разносился широко вокруг:  
– ...и солнце станет мрачным, как власяница, и луна сделается красной, как кровь, и звезды небесные падут на землю, а небо скроется, свившись, как свиток, и всякая гора и остров двинутся с мест своих...

Ригальдо хотел по-быстрому проскочить мимо, но Исли замедлил шаг. Прикрыл Лючии морду, чтобы не фыркала, и бесшумно заглянул внутрь. Когда он отодвинулся, на лице его играла озорная улыбка. Ригальдо поколебался – и тоже заглянул.

Народу для деревенской службы набилось удивительно много. Коленопреклоненная паства с трудом умещалась на деревянном полу. Женщины кутали головы в кружевные платки, мужчины потели в широких воскресных накидках, изнемогая в ожидании конца службы, когда можно будет рвануть на долгожданный торг. Ригальдо точно разглядел одного пройдоху, который локтем прижимал к себе петуха. У кого-то рядом с ногой стояла крабья корзинка.

Святой отец никуда не торопился. Пока что было похоже, что конец света наступит для селян раньше конца проповеди:  
– ...после сего выйдут четыре страшных зверя с четырех углов земли. И с юга придет женщина с кошачьей повадкой, одетая в багряницу и в золотом венце, и волосы у нее будут, как кровавая осока, хвосты, как у скорпионов, а тысяча пастей – как у львов, и многие беды она принесет людям...

«А ведь я знаю, о ком это он говорит!..» – пронеслось в голове у Ригальдо.

– ... зверь запада будет подобен юной деве, и тело младое ее будет черно и неуязвимо для мечей, как броня, и станет расплетаться, словно тенета, и тысячей лезвий из ног своих она поразит луну и солнце...  
– Исли, идем отсюда! – взмолился Ригальдо. – Я не хочу слушать!  
– А я хочу, – прошептал ему над ухом Исли. – Ты что, не понял? Сейчас будет про...  
– ... зверь севера торсом будет похож на мужчину в броне, но ноги у него будут, как у коня, а зубы как острия мечей, и крылья как лезвия смерти. Увенчан он будет рогами, а меж рогов – серебряной диадемой, и хвост его увлечет с неба третью часть звезд...

Исли беззвучно засмеялся и прикрыл себе рот. Ригальдо поднял очи к небу. Приехали.

– Ах, боже.  
– Тебе еще не хватило?..  
– ...и с ним придет еще один, сильный, и будет рыкать громовым голосом, и станет действовать перед другими со властью, и заставлять всех живущих на земле поклоняться хозяину севера, и будет двигаться от его рева вся земля...  
– Ну вот, Номер Два, – медленно сказал Исли. – Теперь я спокоен: ты тоже поспел к Апокалипсису. Однако же святые отцы прорицают хорошо...  
– Я предлагаю идти, если ты не хочешь дослушать до появления Пожирательниц, – сухо сказал Ригальдо. Но тут кто-то из утомленной паствы возопил:  
– Отче, когда же наступят все эти ужасные беды?!

Внутри церкви повисла тишина, нарушаемая только громким жужжанием одурелой осенней мухи. Наконец священник произнес:  
– Это, сын мой, будет зависеть от людей. Взгляните, что происходит: по миру, как пожар и чума, распространяется скверна. Сереброглазые ведьмы восстали, делают что хотят и больше не желают иметь над собой надзирателей, от этого повсеместно случился хаос и мрак. Их допустили даже в Святой город Рабону, и вот что вышло: город пал. Его смели бесчисленные войска чудовищ, и Порождения Бездны устроили на руинах свой кровавый пир! Отстроившимся городом правят малодушные маловерцы, и все монахи, и даже епископ Винсент, и поощряют гонения на верных сынов церкви… последних неравнодушных в этой обители зла и разврата…

«Выперли, – с удивительной ясностью догадался Ригальдо. – Да тебя же выперли из Рабонской епархии. Услали сюда, в этот богом забытый приход. Должно быть, достал ты епископа прорицаниями».

– То есть не прямо сейчас еще небо схлопнется? – спросили из толпы очень робко. – Отче, а можно я пока корову подою? Она очень ревет, вымя ей разрывает…  
– Ничто мирское не может быть важнее небесного! – прогрохотал отец Родо. Но тут же смягчился: – Впрочем, корова есть тварь безвинная. Иди и в следующий раз дои до службы, на заре!

Селяне и рыбаки с облегчением начали подниматься с колен. Видя это, священник заторопился, и властный голос его стал удивительно заискивающим:

– Да, дети мои. Над правым приделом крыша прохудилась, и в дырку льется. Кто хочет вызваться помочь благому делу?..

Толпа закрутилась водоворотами и на глазах принялась таять. Отец Родо немного опешил от такого явного дезертирства.

– Может быть, кто-то сегодня не очень спешит?..

Ригальдо ухмыльнулся и взялся за ручки тачки.

И тут Исли, нажав ему между лопаток, без спроса вытолкнул его вперед.

– Вот, юноша не торопится.  
– Номер Один!..  
– Сходи на разведку, – шепнул он Ригальдо в ухо. – Не злись. Кому я еще могу это поручить, как не зверю с громовым голосом!

«Скотина рогатая, – думал Ригальдо, которого уже манил к себе просветлевший ликом священник. – Я тебе потом покажу!»

*

Домой он вернулся уже ближе к сумеркам – проклятая крыша отняла уйму времени. Исли сидел во дворе и чистил над тазом рыбу. Руки у него по локоть были в серебряной чешуе. Вокруг, задрав хвосты и издавая гнусные звуки, ходили четыре деревенские кошки. Еще одна нежно терлась об его ногу, а другая жрала в стороне рыбий хвост.

– Слушай, почему у тебя нет своей кошки? – спросил Исли, не поднимая головы. – Как-то не по-людски.

Ригальдо зачерпнул ковшом из ведра. Вода была вкусной, из источника. Он пил долго, вытер рот и ответил:  
– Она была.

Про то, что происходило с ним вскоре после того, как он воскрес, Ригальдо не любил вспоминать. Он тогда был не в себе – бесцельно шатался по холмам, слабый, безрукий, озлобившийся, с ног до головы покрытый багровыми рубцами, напоминающими о недавнем позоре. Во время скитаний он выбрел к хижине лесника. Убил его и заснул, провалившись в темноту, как в бездну... а с утра встал, умылся, оделся в чистое и остался. И жил в той глуши целый год, терпеливо пытаясь вырастить новую руку. Несколько месяцев лесникова кошка пряталась от него под крыльцом – ловила мышей и птиц. Когда выпал снег, она перебралась к нему в дом.

– Сбежала?  
– Утащила сова. У меня к тому времени уже отросло подобие руки. Больше мне нечего было там делать.  
– И с тех пор ты больше никого не заводишь, – уважительно сказал Исли. – Прости, я не знал, что ты носишь траур по кошке!

Ригальдо промолчал. Не было сомнений, что Исли его оборжет. Но он правда не видел смысла в привязанности к слабым созданиям. Они пропадают, гибнут, их приходится оставлять – ведь «пробудившиеся» редко подолгу живут на одном месте.

– Что наша крыша? – Исли щелкнул самую наглую из кошек по носу и переставил таз с рыбой на стол. – Удалось починить? Я надеюсь, ты на меня не сердишься?  
– Крыша отличная, – Ригальдо засмотрелся на отбитые пальцы. – Лучшая крыша во всем селе. Я в себе прямо открыл неведомые доселе таланты.  
– А проповедник? Ты что-нибудь вызнал?

Он ждал, но Ригальдо не спешил отвечать. Он неторопливо сходил к Лючии, проверил, хватает ли ей овса, поменял воду в поилке, вытянул из дровяного сарая связку хвороста и принялся вдохновенно ломать палки на прутики одинаковой длины.

– Номер Два!..  
– Завтра, – веско сказал Ригальдо, – мы с тобой идем на общинное собрание в дом святого отца. По вторникам и субботам будут спевки церковного хора. А в воскресенье надо придти до начала службы и исповедоваться в своих противоестественных грехах. И принять епитимью.

Рыба из рук Исли с плеском упала в тазик.

Ригальдо налюбовался лицом Номера Один и ухмыльнулся:

– Что-то не нравится?  
– Ах ты... – Исли, не договорив, рассмеялся. Выплеснул очистки на кучу и кивнул в сторону дома:  
– Тебе вредно общаться с отцом Апокалипсисом. У тебя появляется противоестественное чувство юмора.

Ригальдо прошел за ним на кухню и встал в дверях, наблюдая, как Исли обваливает куски рыбы в муке и раскладывает по брызжущей маслом сковороде. Выходило на удивление споро, будто тот занимался этим всю жизнь. Закончив с рыбой, Исли нарезал стрелы зеленого лука и посыпал жаренку.

– В общем, – со вздохом сказал Ригальдо, – преподобный нам достался не простой. В Рабонском монастыре он имел высокий чин и был одним из возможных преемников прежнего епископа…  
– Но оказался недостаточно хорош, – безмятежно заключил Исли. – Ведь епископом стал другой человек. Каков отец Родо по характеру?

Ригальдо задумался и, не погрешив против истины, сказал:

– Да козел.

Отец Родо был гордецом и упрямцем, ненавидел «скверну» во всех ее проявлениях, любил помыкать мирянами и пугал паству загробными муками. Все время, пока Ригальдо с полным ртом гвоздей ползал по прогнившей крыше предела, думая о том, что это не первая безумная хрень, которую он делает по приказу Исли, отец Родо прохаживался внизу и заколачивал ему в голову нравоучения вперемешку с ядовитыми жалобами.

– Думаешь, он опасен? – задумавшись, Исли пододвинул к нему рыбу, сидр и хлеб таким простым жестом, что Ригальдо даже смутился. К некоторым вещам все-таки очень сложно было привыкнуть.  
– Нет, – сказал он, прожевав. – Я не думаю, что он сможет построить у нас под носом религиозное ополчение. Народ его не понимает и не любит, а он их наказывает за каждый грешок.

Исли взглянул на него насмешливо-удивленно. И, разумеется, задал вопрос:  
– А ты, Номер Два, теперь хорошо разбираешься в людях?

Ригальдо вздохнул и загнул палец:

– Белье киснет в кадушках, потому что стирать некому, дровяной сарай пуст, вместо одеяла укрывается второй сутаной. Ест крупы и то, что прежний священник посадил в огороде… Ему намекали, что можно собирать в отлив ракушки, но он брезгует.  
– Отцу Родо предстоит неблагодарный труд, – сказал Исли, окуная хлеб в подсолнечное масло и круто соля сверху. – Вот бы я был святым отцом, меня бы любили все. И несли бы мне кур, яйца, пироги, яблоки, мед, паштеты… А я бы всех щедро благословлял. И еще венчал бы всех со всеми. Ко мне бы бежали несчастные со всего острова!  
– Я даже не сомневаюсь, что так все и было бы, – проворчал Ригальдо, отводя глаза. И пропустил момент, когда Исли поставил перед ним краснощекое яблоко. И где только умыкнул?..

Было еще кое-что, о чем он не стал рассказывать Исли. Слушая, как отец Родо через каждые два слова на третье поносит епископа Винсента, Ригальдо безошибочно опознал в этих речах нечто знакомое.

Застарелую, любовно выпестованную обиду и зависть, которая не дает спать, как не знает покоя распухшая от флюса щека.

Он, который провел всю «прежнюю» жизнь в бессмысленной зависти Исли – его победам, удачливости, силе и ловкости – разглядел в отце Родо тот же изъян. Будто в кривое зеркало посмотрелся.

Ему не было жаль священника. Каждый сам кузнец своего пиздеца.

*

Через короткое время святой отец снова напомнил о себе. Ригальдо бродил по рынку в облаке запахов кинзы, петрушки и эстрагона, без интереса разглядывал овощи – телеги крестьян ломились от тыкв и патиссонов, гирлянды горного лука свешивались с каждого столба, в глазах рябило от составленных рядом корзин с ежевикой, кизилом и шиповником. Хотелось мяса – он и не помнил, когда в последний раз они жарили курицу, не говоря уже о свинине. А Исли прицепился к продавцу грибами и страстно торговался за каждый рыжик. Ригальдо было немного смешно и он отошел, чтобы, как сказал Исли, не отпугнуть мрачной рожей продавца.

Вот тут на него наскочил проповедник.

– Сын мой, – властно сказал священник, вырастая будто из-под земли. – Почему ты не ходишь на пятничные собрания? Почему я не видел вас с кузеном на службе? Знаешь ли ты, что тот, кто не причащается святых даров дольше двух недель, сам себя отлучает от лона нашей матери-церкви?

Ригальдо вздохнул. Ему не хотелось ни в чье лоно вообще и особенно – вместе с отцом Родо, а тот, похоже, после починки крыши хорошо его запомнил и узнавал теперь, как черную овцу в умеренно сером стаде.

– Отец мой, – сказал он, призвав на помощь всю свою кротость, – так случилось, что я... не крещен.

Глаза преподобного загорелись.

– Никогда не поздно принять это первейшее из таинств. Приходи на закате к храму, и я сам окрещу тебя!  
– Мне некогда, – вяло огрызнулся Ригальдо. – На вечерней заре я рыбачу.  
– Ложь – это тяжкий грех, орудие зла, – посуровел отец Родо. – Я узнавал от наших прихожан, вы двое не выходите в море, поскольку вам мешает некий тяжелый недуг, и вроде как считаетесь здесь юродивыми. А все юродивые должны быть при церкви. Крещение открывает дорогу прямо в вечную жизнь. Кто не крещен, при конце света будет растерзан монстрами, а душа его попадет прямо в бездну мытарств и страданий.

Ригальдо невежливо фыркнул, вспомнив «зверей Апокалипсиса».

Да он полжизни провел рядом с Исли. Что бы отец Родо вообще знал о душевных мытарствах.

Еще он подумал о том, кто мог бы насплетничать, и решил, что это сука-сосед. Надо бы как-нибудь ночью порезать ему сети.

Дурацкий смешок не укрылся от святого отца. Тот подобрался, а выцветшие глаза метнули молнии.

– Что, сын мой, тебя насмешило в моих словах?

Краем глаза Ригальдо заметил свечение ауры. Исли переместился, встал в двух шагах и с интересом прислушивался. Ригальдо снова немножко на него рассердился. Развлекается, стравливая их со святошей, как будто больше нечем заняться.

– Да ничего, – отрезал он, решив покончить с глупым разговором. – Может, мы и не ходим в море, но нам есть, чем заняться. От протираний церковного пола коленями краб себя не поймает и не продаст.  
– Господь посылает блаженным духовную пищу, дабы они могли обходиться без пищи телесной... В прежние благодатные времена со святыми так происходило сплошь и рядом...

Где-то на этом моменте из Ригальдо полез тот самый зверь Апокалипсиса.

– О, я слыхал об одном таком очень праведном рабонском святом, который не вкушал ни мяса, ни рыбы, ни молока, – сказал он, глядя в глаза отцу Родо. – Питался одной травой с огорода и святым духом. Он, кажется, потом еще оказался йома, его убила мимопроходившая клеймор – вот позор! С тех пор в Рабону и не пускали нечестивых ведьм. Лет семьдесят тому конфузу минуло, а Рабона так и продолжала оставаться закрытой...

Отец Родо приоткрыл рот, потом закрыл. И так и пошел хватать воздух, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Со своего места Ригальдо было видно, как Исли беззвучно ржет, так, что у него чуть грибы не падают из корзинки.

Да господи, они так долго жили, такого могли про этот остров навспоминать...

– Кто тебе рассказал? – прохрипел отец Родо, переливаясь всеми цветами побежалости. – Это монастырская тайна! Двенадцать монахов положили свои жизни на то, чтобы она никогда не вышла за стены Рабоны...

Ригальдо пожал плечами. Не говорить же, что видел это собственными глазами.

Вокруг начала собираться толпа любопытствующих. Священник, в свою очередь, заприметил веселящегося Исли.

– Это возмутительно гнусная ложь! – прошипел он, сверкая глазами. – Клевета и навет язычников, чего мы еще могли получить при новом епископе! Слушай же, неразумный человек: пока ты не раскаешься и не придешь к дверям храма, пусть сети твои будут пусты, да не заведутся в них ни крабы, ни рыба.

Кучка зевак восхищенно ахнула, а Ригальдо сжал кулаки. Отец Родо развернулся и попылил между рядами патиссонов и кабачков. Черт знает, как сложилась бы его судьба, если бы Ригальдо не ощутил на плече легкое прикосновение руки Исли.

Тот вроде бы небрежно похлопал, но Ригальдо врос ногами в землю.

– Пойдем, – ухмыляясь, сказал Номер Один и взял его под локоть, – попиратель церковных столпов. Вот уж не знал, что ты такой... революционер и язычник!  
– А чего ты хотел! – буркнул Ригальдо, когда они шли к своей хижине. – Думал, я буду слушаться этого козла и таскаться на исповедь?..  
– А чего, я бы на это поглядел, – Исли запрокинул голову и мечтательно взглянул в очень синее небо. – «Простите, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. Каюсь в том, что живу невенчанным...»  
– Исли!  
– Ну прости, Номер Два. Но я все-таки не могу позволить тебе его съесть. Понимаешь, мне, вроде как, нравится в этой деревне.  
– Понимаю, – устало сказал Ригальдо и замолчал. И почувствовал, как пальцы Исли коротко сжали его руку.

*

– Сука! – Ригальдо выпрямился и зашвырнул в море покрытую ржавчиной ведерную ручку. – Как это у него получается!..

Со стороны берега послышалось аханье. Он посмотрел исподлобья: пяток соседей, собравшихся на мысу, с любопытством тянули в их стороны шеи, пытаясь увидеть, что такого Ригальдо на этот раз выудил в «крабьем лотке».

Ригальдо нехорошо глянул, легко представляя на месте зевак пять безголовых тел.

– Кузен, – бархатным голосом сказал Исли, быстро вороша набитые «морской травой» ловушки. – Я уверен, что наше рыбачье несчастье зависит не только от хулы преподобного Родо.

– А вот вся деревня теперь думает по-другому, – Ригальдо сел в лодку, спиной к потенциальным покойникам, и принялся помогать Исли. В паршивых лотках не было ничего, близко похожего на взрослых крабов. Бесчисленные мелкие креветки, рачки, обломки створок раковин, водоросли и морские черви. – Таскаются за мной каждый день посмотреть на «проклятие святого отца»!

– Это совсем некстати, – был вынужден признать Исли. – Мало ли, что покажется им в нас с тобой странным.

Он сделал вид, что дергает застрявший в камнях невод, и обернулся к соседям, сложив губы в заискивающую улыбку.

– Застряло!.. – он развел руками. – Никто не сможет помочь? Уважаемые! Надо забраться в воду, отцепить невод!

Уважаемые как-то разом поскучнели и, бормоча оправдания, отступили назад.

– Не злись, – примирительно сказал Исли. – Ты же сам говорил: осень, лов крабов заканчивается и начнется только в апреле...  
– Отлично, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Предлагаешь мне слушать всю зиму, как прихожане треплются языками о том, как этот урод якобы меня победил?..

Исли поцокал языком, вполголоса пробормотал что-то о двух упрямых баранах.

Ригальдо погреб к следующей «ловушке», размышляя о том, как же так вышло, что у них с Родо развернулась такая упоенная «святая война».

Настырный священник не оставлял попыток пригнать его в свое стадо. Ригальдо теперь то и дело встречал его то у источника, то на лошадином пастбище, то на берегу. Пастырь выскакивал из ниоткуда, как щупальца из «пробудившегося», и начинал выкликать назидания, никогда не обращаясь к Ригальдо напрямую. Он то читал вслух «послание к язычникам», то мстительно перечислял смертные муки. Ригальдо обычно обходил его с каменным лицом. Он тоже, в свою очередь, придумал мелкую месть: почти через день заказывал молебен о епископе Винсенте. Отец Родо скрипел зубами, но исправно служил.

От всего этого для сельской церкви случилась весомая польза: народ, привлеченный их спором, исправно посещал службы и жертвовал пастырю. Отец Родо немного откормился и перестал походить на древнего мученика. При всем этом крабы на прежнем месте продолжали ловиться отвратительно. Логично объяснить это Ригальдо не мог.

– Мы разберемся, – вдруг произнес Исли, и Ригальдо понял, что произнес последние слова вслух. Ему сделалось неудобно. Исли и так потешался над этой сельской враждой. Да что там, Ригальдо и сам не мог понять, как же он до такого дожил, что на полном серьезе лается с деревенским священником.

Он посмотрел: Исли откинулся на корму лодки, и вид имел насмешливо-довольный. Поймав недоверчивый взгляд Ригальдо, он весомо повторил:  
– Мы выясним, что случилось с нашими крабами, или мы не первые Номера.

*

– А ты и правда некрещенный, Номер Два?

Вопрос Исли застал Ригальдо врасплох. Он пожал плечами и проворчал:  
– Конечно, крещенный. За всю жизнь меня крестили для рабонского бога раз пять.  
– Тогда почему ты ведешь с преподобным эту смешную войну?

Ригальдо замялся, а потом честно сказал:

– У меня... сложные отношения с религией, Номер Один.

Закат их обманул – он был по-летнему красно-золотой, ясный, и ветер едва ощущался, легкий, как дыхание на коже. Ригальдо ждал, что ночь будет тихой и звездной, но стоило солнцу сесть, как небо заволокло тучами. Волны в заливе вздыбились и помчались в сторону берега, на них появилась пена. Ветер переменился, пронзительно свистел в сухой траве. «Будет дождь», – подумал Ригальдо, принюхиваясь к брызгам, и беспокойно оглянулся на Исли. Тот сидел, расслабленно прикрыв глаза и время от времени поднося к губам флягу с пивом, и Ригальдо скорбно вздохнул. Пиво уже заканчивалось, а до утра была еще целая ночь.

Они коротали время в крошечной гавани, зажатой между скалами, в полной темноте, вытащив лодку из воды. Здесь не было ничего, кроме полосы мокрого песка, сменяющегося скудной сухой травой, да отвесной стены до самого неба и крошечной горной сосны над головами, невесть как державшейся корнями за утес. Ни со стороны деревни, ни с дороги их не было видно, зато со своего места, через окно в скалах, Ригальдо прекрасно мог обозревать большой пляж.

Это была идея Исли – всю ночь следить за территорией. Ригальдо спросил: «Чего мы будем ждать?» – и получил ответ: «Чего-нибудь». Ну, вот он и следил из темноты, благо зрение позволяло, и, на удачу, «пробудившиеся» не очень-то нуждались в ночном сне. Они цедили пиво – горькое, темное, пахнущее ржаными сухарями, и обдирали вяленую рыбу. Правда, стихия некстати разгулялась – волны уже далеко накатывали на берег, шипели, норовили достать до ног. Волосы пропитались влагой, и Ригальдо заправил их за уши, думая, что надо не полениться и завтра же обкорнать покороче. Они стали слишком длинными, а он не какое-нибудь Порождение, чтобы отращивать космы до пояса.

Он снова взглянул на Исли и обнаружил, что тот подпирает щеку рукой.

– Расскажи про религию, – потребовал Исли, и Ригальдо вновь растерялся.

Он никогда никому не рассказывал, тем более... Номеру Один.

– В моей семье, – слова подбирались с трудом, за ними теснились смутные, почти забытые образы, – все мужчины с самого детства готовились быть воинами. Про нас говорили, что наш род живет ради побед. Когда я родился, у меня было не то шесть, не то восемь братьев. Последний из них погиб перед тем, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать. И после этого мой отец слегка повредился в уме.

Он помнил очень мало – жаркие томные дни, деревья с большими рваными листьями, залитый солнцем двор, по которому ходили куры, темную галерею с колоннами и каменный пол, на который его ставили на колени, заставляя молиться. И стрельчатое окно, через которое было видно, как по дороге стелется пыль за армией.

– Короче, он внезапно решил посвятить меня богу, и тем прервать череду смертей в роду. За мной должны были приехать из монастыря.  
– А ты?  
– Сбежал той же ночью. Меня обучали оружию с малолетства – думаешь, я променял бы меч на молитвенник? Я попросился к одному из отцовых друзей в оруженосцы и три года только и делал, что дрался. Он не хотел допускать меня до настоящей войны, потому что там были «драконы», но я опять сбежал и пробился на самый фронт. Хотел быть первым и в этом.  
– Ну, а на фронте?..  
– На фронте был ты, – Ригальдо ощетинился в ожидании новых вопросов, но Исли, к счастью, больше не спрашивал.

Да, именно – там он встретил Исли, и все разделилось на «до» и «после». Это случилось очень давно, а дни в отчем доме и вовсе казались сном.

– В общем, – неловко договорил он, когда молчание затянулось, – со всей этой верой вышла странная штука. Всю жизнь бог настойчиво пытается прибрать меня к себе, как будто я и правда ему обещан. Ну, а я этому сопротивляюсь, – зачем-то прибавил он и подумал, что с пивом самое время завязывать, пока оно не сделало его разговорчивым дураком.

О, он бы мог рассказать много глупостей – как в бытность солдатом Организации бродил по рабонским переулкам, каменным, залитым солнцем и немного напоминающим дом, входил в прохладные базилики и храмы, пока испуганные монахи шептались у него за спиной.

В Рабону тогда мог войти всякий, это уже потом город обнесли высоченной стеной. Ригальдо стоял посреди собора с мечом за спиной, пытаясь найти в себе хоть крохи смирения, но в красных витражах ему чудилась кровь, красная, как томящая его ярость, и бледные правильные лики святых бесили, потому что казались похожими на Номера Один.

Тогда он с наслаждением зарубил первого попавшегося йома, а после оказалось, что это местный юродивый и святой.

– Значит, ты мог стать священником или монахом, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Отец Ригальдо. Простите меня, отче, ибо я согрешил...

– Заткнись, это не смешно, – скривился Ригальдо. Исли даже не подозревал, что снова попал в цель. Лет через тридцать своей «пробужденной» жизни, когда Ригальдо все ужасно достало, и ледяные снега Альфонсо, и вечное безрадостное служение Исли, и голод, и вожделение, и неутолимая жажда убийств, он некоторое время всерьез рассматривал возможность немного пожить в тишине Рабоны, подъедая пейзанок за городской стеной. А потом Исли призвал его, напоил, затащил в бордель, и Ригальдо проснулся на сеновале искусанный, зацелованный и избитый, с намотанными на руку волосами, вырванными из башки Исли – и понял, что ни на что не променяет такую жизнь.

Исли всем корпусом повернулся к нему, и его лицо в темноте вдруг оказалось близко-близко.

– Но я не смеюсь, – негромко сказал он. – Надо же, как у тебя все серьезно, оказывается. И что же я могу сделать, когда сам Господь искушает моего Номера Два!..

Он так и сказал: «моего», с мягкой усмешкой. Ригальдо передернул плечами – порыв ветра заставил поежиться, и отстранился.

– Ну, ты уже сделал, все что можно, – неохотно сказал он. – Вытащил с того света, спасибо крови Присциллы. Теперь вот надо дожить этот кусок жизни достойно, а я даже паршивых крабов не могу наловить!..

Исли положил руку ему на плечо, перебрал волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Ригальдо перехватил его:

– Завтра меня обстрижешь, раздражает.

– Зря, – Исли еще раз расчесал его пятерней, собрал куцый хвостик. – Можно же убирать вот так, если мешают. Я подарю тебе шнурок, будешь завязывать.

В его голосе послышались непререкаемые нотки. Пиво, что ли, дало о себе знать.

Ригальдо представил себя всего такого красавца, и фыркнул. Нет, точно не монах.

– Исли, чего мы ждем? – устало спросил он. – Никто не объявится на берегу под штормовым ветром. Смотри, нас вот-вот смоет отсюда. Мы будем сидеть так всю ночь?

Глаза Исли сияли в темноте, когда тот придвинулся ближе.

– Ну, если ты устал сидеть, то можно прилечь, конечно.

*

Сперва они только целовались, рискованно и азартно, потом Ригальдо решил: «А, плевать», и завалил Исли на землю – не так донимал ветер, и клочья пены, летящие с моря, жалили меньше. Небо уже заполонили черные тяжелые тучи, в воздухе все сильнее пахло близким дождем. Море ревело и разбивалось о камни вокруг их укрытия, а волны, добравшиеся сквозь преграду, выглаживали песок.

Все чувства Ригальдо обострились: он различал звуки прибоя, ощущал плотность холодной тьмы и содрогался каждый раз, когда ветер над головой задевал о камень колючими ветками сосны, так, будто они царапали по его собственной коже. А может быть, это были руки Исли: жесткие и широкие, они шарили у него по спине под рубашкой, настойчиво раз за разом проводили от шеи до поясницы, и от этого быстрого, безжалостного нажима Ригальдо потряхивало, а набухший член упирался Исли в живот. Целоваться вот так, посреди подступающего шторма, было опасно, но Ригальдо не мог отступиться: Исли ухмылялся, и его узкие губы снова и снова тянулись к губам Ригальдо, а язык скользил в рот так отчаянно-жадно, что хотелось немедленно повторить.

Ригальдо вылизывал его, как послушный и ласковый зверь. Грудью он прижимался к груди Исли, а руки держал по сторонам от его головы. Мелкие камешки и осколки раковин больно врезались в ладони, но найти в себе сил оторваться от Исли он не мог. Было уже понятно, что поцелуями дело не ограничится.

Летом они не раз занимались этим на пляже – уходили под покровом темноты в море и подолгу обнимали и гладили друг друга в теплой воде. Но чтоб вот так, в октябре, во время ночного шторма… Ригальдо спросил себя, хочет ли он этого и, не колеблясь, ответил: «Да».

Кажется, стало совсем холодно, а он ощущал только разливающееся тепло, и безумный восторг, и возбуждение, и жажду, и мог лишь радоваться, что из-за проклятой бури никто не придет, чтобы вспугнуть их. Тонкая преграда одежды ничего не скрывала – внутренней стороной бедра Ригальдо чувствовал наливающийся твердостью член Номера Один. Он опустил руку и стиснул его через штаны. Исли вздрогнул всем телом, широко распахнул глаза – потемневшие и блестящие.

– Лодка, – отчетливо произнес он. – Под нее, быстро.

«И правда», – промелькнуло в голове у Ригальдо. В следующее мгновение они уже переворачивали в четыре руки лодку, а мигом позже очутились под ней, как в домике, в котором воняло тиной, крабами – и их похотью, концентрированным возбуждением. Чтобы не чиркать спиной о сиденье, было удобнее лечь на бок, лицом друг к другу. Ригальдо так и поступил, и тут же оказался в ловушке – Исли придвинулся, оплел его руками и ногами, прижал так крепко, что ребра издали жалобный хруст.

Ригальдо молча облапил в ответ, закинул на него ногу. Они возились так, в душной, тесной темноте, отчаянно обнимаясь и щупая друг друга, будто решили срастись телами, как не к ночи помянутая тварь в виде двух слившихся женщин, погубившая Лотрек. Не в силах терпеть, он влез в штаны к Исли и тут же почувствовал, как чужая рука сжала его между ног. Член Исли толкнулся ему в пальцы скользкой теплой головкой, и Ригальдо чуть не сдох, так ему уже хотелось.

«Господи, – богохульно думал он, придвигаясь ближе, обхватывая сразу себя и Исли, растворяясь в приятном прикосновении к чужой упругой плоти, трущейся об него. – Господи, госпо-о... о... ди...»

Исли обеими руками сжимал его плечи, горячо дышал в лицо, толкался навстречу, резко выгибаясь в пояснице. Ригальдо стискивал их обоих до боли, всхлипывал, скалил зубы, дрочил так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. По днищу лодки уже барабанило – дождь все-таки начался и вовсю поливал пляж. Лодку слегка раскачивало под порывами ветра; с мокрой гальки под нее натекала вода. Ригальдо совсем не был уверен, не переполнили ли они своим совокуплением чашу божьего гнева, и не начнет ли сейчас небо сворачиваться, как свиток, не вострубят ли ангелы, и не поползут ли из моря твари, рядом с которыми они сами будут лишь жалкими котятами. Подумав об этом, он впился зубами в плечо Исли – чуть выше соленой ключицы; вышло как-то само. Он не успел раскаяться – Исли кончил. Залил Ригальдо горячим и липким семенем, которого было столько, словно они соблюдали пост весь октябрь.

Исли вдруг с силой стиснул его за задницу, и Ригальдо разорвался на тысячу кусков, жмурясь до белых точек под веками и глубоко прокусив губу. И одновременно с этим что-то шарахнуло по килю и соскользнуло по борту, шурша сильнее, чем окаянный дождь. Ригальдо застыл, пытаясь справиться с колотящимся сердцем, а Исли приподнял борт и попытался выглянуть наружу.

– Ты не поверишь, – сказал он после молчания. – На нас свалилась та сосенка.  
– Это гнев божий, – уверенно прохрипел Ригальдо, наскоро приводя себя в порядок. – Я говорил, он все время пытается меня прибрать.

Над морем протяжно громыхнуло и тут же повторилось, чуть ближе и сильнее. Исли присвистнул и встревожено-виновато оглянулся через плечо. «Да, сука, это ты меня сюда затащил», – мысленно сообщил ему Ригальдо, и тут полнеба расчертил огромный фиолетовый зигзаг.

Не надо было высовываться, чтобы оценить катастрофу.

«Мне конец», – подумал он, переворачиваясь на живот. После воскрешения переносить грозу он так и не научился.

Перед глазами уже плясали белые вспышки. На него медленно накатывали все радости бури: воздух стал разряженным, в ушах гудело, глазные яблоки будто распухали изнутри черепа. В голове медленно начал раскачиваться колокол боли, а сердце билось о ребра так, что хотелось блевать.

Он видел кажущееся белой маской лицо Исли – тот лежал на животе и придерживал борт лодки на весу. Номер Один смотрел на светопреставление с любопытством, без тени страха, как будто буйство стихии веселило его. Вот он обернулся, его губы пошевелились, но Ригальдо не смог разобрать слов.

Снаружи тек холодный, пахнущий грозой воздух. Молнии струились над морем столбами яркого света и у самой воды рассыпались на дрожащие пучки – ослепительно-яркие, белые и фиолетовые. Дождь сек небо и море, вода бежала со скал, и Ригальдо думал – как же так, ведь ничто не предвещало. На этом клочке суши, на самом краю запада, погода была обманчива, как и море.

Оно давало много, но забирало еще больше.

На этой глубокой мысли с очередной вспышкой молнии у него в черепе будто взорвался шар боли, и Ригальдо, могучий зверь, с облегчением отрубился, уткнувшись мордой в песок.

*

Дождь перестал вскоре после того, как он пришел в себя. Лежа на чем-то теплом и жестком, Ригальдо слышал, как меняется тембр капель, бьющих по лодке. По-прежнему было темно и неудобно, пахло рыбой, а в ухо тихо дышал Исли. Йоки в его теле струилась удивительно спокойно, и, пошевелившись, Ригальдо понял, что лежит в кольце рук Номера Один.

Только тогда до него дошло, что от боли он потерял сознание.

Не самое скверное, что могло случиться: сразу после воскрешения грозы вызывали у него судороги.

– Наверное, я должен извиниться, что притащил тебя сюда накануне шторма, – негромко сказал Исли.

Ригальдо душераздирающе зевнул и уперся руками в доски, служившие лодке сидением:  
– Не должен. Ты же на самом деле не раскаиваешься.

Что возразил Исли, он не расслышал: перевернул лодку и вылез на воздух, как откопавшийся из песка и камней мертвец.

За ночь пляж занесло галькой, борт лодки оказался присыпан. Вокруг в огромном количестве лежали «дары шторма»: морские ежи, раковины, сети и тина, куски дерева, черепки, обрывки веревки. И крабы, десятки снующих между куч водорослей крабов. Ригальдо подумал, что на большом берегу, где стояли ловушки, их должно быть намного больше. Над водой и над скалами уже носились зоркие чайки.

Шторм ушел к югу, и там клубилась темнота, а в других областях предрассветное небо казалось неравномерно серым; море тихо дышало, и пена у берега едва заметно светилась. Было сыро и холодно, изо рта вырывался пар. Ригальдо разогнал в теле йоки, чтобы прогнать противную зябкость. Он обернулся к Исли, чтобы предложить ему собрать крабов – должна же быть какая-то польза от их дурацкого приключения, кроме того, что они славно потискали друг друга, – и обнаружил, что тот сосредоточенно всматривается в просвет между скалами, а его глаза хищно сияют.

– Что там? – насторожился Ригальдо.

Исли улыбнулся:

– То, ради чего мы пережили это бедствие.

По самой кромке прибоя шел человек. Он то семенил, то шагал широко и свободно, то наклонялся, чтобы сложить убегающих от него крабов в подол. Дойдя до «клыков дракона», он принялся ловко перепрыгивать с одного рифа на другой, пока не добрался до «крабьей времянки», и стал шерудить длинной палкой в клетках, подгоняя добычу к себе.

Больше на берегу никого не было.

Улыбка на лице Исли стала шире:

– Вперед, Номер Два.

Ригальдо сгруппировался, активировал йоки – и прыгнул.

Когда они с Исли, перемахнув скалу в пару широких скачков, бесшумно обрушились рядом с ночным вором, тот пискнул, выронил палку и прижался спиной к мокрым камням. Ноги Ригальдо от прыжка глубоко погрузились в песок. Крабий грабитель проследил взглядом линию берега и стал белее исподнего. Ригальдо понимал, что его испугало: нигде не было видно ни единого следа, как будто они с Исли возникли из воздуха. Что, в общем-то, было не сильно далеко от правды.

– Ни звука, – предупредил Ригальдо, сверкнув глазами. – А то оторву руки.

Грабитель закивал головой, как припадочный, и съежился.

– Я сразу подумал, что здесь что-то нечисто, – задумчиво произнес Исли за спиной у Ригальдо. – Почему пустыми раз за разом оказывались именно наши ловушки. Потому что они дальше всех от деревни, и к ним легко подобраться, так ведь? Должно быть, поэтому от них каждое утро пахло человеком. Но я не помнил такого запаха среди людей деревни. Никто из местных не воняет лекарствами, копотью и жженой травой.

Вор медленно сполз вниз, сел на корточки. Он был в длинном темном балахоне, похожем на платье или на рясу, и с соседнего пляжа Ригальдо подумал, что перед ним женщина или священник, даже успел с замиранием сердца возвести хулу на отца Родо. Но судя по коже вокруг голубых, вытаращенных от ужаса глаз, вор был моложе – лет тридцать, не больше. Нижняя часть лица у него была замотана темным платком.

– Простите... – просипел он из-под этого платка. – Я больше не буду. Уважаемые… Ваши сети дальше всего от деревни, поэтому, когда я хотел есть… промышлял…

– Воровство грех, – уверенно сказал Исли. – Какая там заповедь?  
– Восьмая, – облизнув губы, подсказал Ригальдо. Он быстро огляделся, раздумывая, где будет удобнее убивать этого мужика.

И тут негодяй повалился им в ноги.

– Господа Порождения, – хрипло возопил он. – Я могу быть полезен! У меня есть то, что нужно именно вам! Новейшие, прости господи, технологии! Асаракамом клянусь!

За свою долгую жизнь Ригальдо тысячи раз слышал фразы «Пощадите!» и «Смилуйтесь!» Мужчины пытались откупиться деньгами, прежде чем он вспарывал им животы, женщины предлагали себя. Но еще никто не взывал к нему, поминая асаракамов - созданий, которых не знали на здешней проклятой земле.

Ригальдо шагнул вперед, сдернул платок.

На подбородке и на щеках пленника вились синие руны татуировки.

Исли цокнул языком и сказал:  
– Ты крыса Организации. «Человек в черных одеждах».

«Черноробый», – с оттенком омерзения подумал Ригальдо. Что ж, такое уже случалось здесь, на берегу. После того, как клеймор восстали и убили своих наблюдателей, уцелевшие недобитки разбежались по острову. Затесаться между простыми людьми им мешали клейма на лицах. Слухи о том, что в Сутафе делали с людьми, все шире просачивались в народ, и черноробых не жаловали. Пару месяцев назад Ригальдо стал свидетелем, как одного такого забили насмерть камнями.

– Я не люблю вашу братию, – после молчания сказал Исли. – Она натравила на меня Пожирательниц. Номер Два, заткни ему пасть и делай, что хочешь.  
– Пощады! – зашипел черноробый, отчаянно пуча глаза. – Милостивые воины! Я буду очень полезен и знаю способ выжить! У вас будет все! Слава, золото, власть...

Он не договорил: Ригальдо ударил его по затылку. Перекинув обмякшего «черного» через плечо, он вопросительно посмотрел на Исли, готовый по первому слову отволочь вора в скалы и устроить чайкам роскошный пир.

– Слава и власть, – задумчиво сказал Исли. Наклонился, поймал крупного краба, семенящего к морю, ухватил его поперек туловища. – Смешно даже. Ты хочешь власти, Ригальдо?  
– Я хочу переодеться в сухое, – честно сказал Ригальдо. – Настала пора поставить точку в войне со святым отцом.

*

– ...Блаженны плачущие, ибо они утешатся. Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют землю. Блаженны алчущие...  
– Ибо они насытятся, – договорил Ригальдо, открывая дверь ногой. Подумал и добавил: – Блаженны дураки.

В храме повисла тишина, прихожане принялись оборачиваться, но украдкой – боялись гнева проповедника. Отец Родо глубоко вдохнул, закрыл молитвенник и стал похож на готовящегося к клевку бойцового петуха. А потом пригляделся и сморщился, как косточка персика.

Ригальдо не стал заходить внутрь – просто с порога элегантно наклонил в сторону святого отца ручки тачки, демонстрируя копошащихся внутри крабов. Те лезли друг на друга, щелкали клешнями, и их было видимо-невидимо – утром, когда Ригальдо пришел проверять не тронутые вором ловушки, те были полны отличными крупными тварями, как будто сбежались на их подкормку со всего океана.

– Вчера нам с кузеном было знамение встретить господню бурю, – сказал Ригальдо, слыша, как басовито где-то жужжит муха. – И буря послала нам пищу: крабов, зубатку, морского окуня и креветок. Кузен сказал, что с господом мы, кажется, примирились. Святой отец, если вам захочется чесночного супа из крабов, отдам десяток за два с половиной берас. Сделаю скидку, как нашему духовному лицу.


	3. Chapter 3

[гады морские]

– Мы занимаемся какой-то херней, – предупредил Ригальдо, тоскливо поглядывая на дверь сарая. – Прибить его, и дело с концом.

Исли сорвал пожухлую желтую травинку, задумчиво сунул в рот. Ригальдо знал этот взгляд – когда у Исли просыпалось любопытство, остановить его мог только камнепад.

– Я только поговорю, – примирительно сказал Исли и отпер сарай.

Ригальдо внес за ним два табурета и плотно прикрыл дверь. Сразу стало темно, и только сквозь щели между досками полосами светило солнце. Снаружи доносился шум моря и утренний гвалт чаек, а за стеной сарая, в своем загоне, фыркала лошадь.

«Черный» сидел в углу, поджав колени к груди, обмотанный рыбачьим канатом, и изображал обморок.

– Ресницы дрожат, – сказал Ригальдо презрительно. Пленник немедля открыл глаза и умоляюще замычал – рот у него был заткнут тряпичным кляпом.  
– Давай-ка договоримся, – Исли уселся на табурет, заложил ногу за ногу и сплел пальцы. У него получилось на редкость изящно. – Дернешься – мы тебя убьем. Закричишь – убьем мучительно. Знаешь меня?

«Черный» закивал.

– А вот его знаешь?  
– Сереброглазый Король-Лев, – выдохнул тот, стоило вынуть кляп. – Но вы же оба мертвы!

Ригальдо закатил глаза. Ну, началось.

– При нынешней расстановке сил это не имеет значения, – вежливо сказал Исли. – И, кстати, он не любит, когда его так называют.  
– Да-да-да-да, – заторопился пленник. – Простите меня, господин. И вы простите, о рыцарь...

От него пахло страхом, немытым телом, каким-то лихорадочным возбуждением и почему-то жженой травой. Запах был неприятный, горьковато-сладкий.

Ригальдо хотелось шарахнуть этого гада по голове, чтобы от него мокрого места не осталось.

– Следующий вопрос, – Исли был терпелив. – Кто ты такой?

«Черный» сглотнул.

– Младший лабора... Как же сказать... Я ученик чародея!  
– Оторви ему палец, пожалуйста, – попросил Исли.

Пленник пришел в ужас.

– Нет-нет! – затарахтел он, вжимаясь в угол. – Не надо, мои господа, я буду более... уважителен... Я был одним из помощников в техническом отделе...

– Тоже мучил людей?

– О, нет-нет-нет, я не имею отношения к вивисекции, не тот уровень доступа... Я больше по вспомогательной части: автоклавная, экспозиционная...

Чужие слова звучали как имена прекрасных дев, но Ригальдо не обольщался. Он помнил слово «лаборатория» – пещера с решетками, где всех держали раздетыми и в цепях, пока их крючило и ломало во время трансформаций...

Да, слово «трансформация» он тоже тогда выучил.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Искал резервный объект, – черноробый поморгал. – Одно из... м-м-м... мест, которые на картах Штаба были обозначены как убежища... В скале есть грот, но найти его можно только в отлив...  
– То есть, ты не шпионил за нами?  
– О, святой Рукоблуд! – гость скривил губы. – Если бы я знал, что напорюсь на чудовищ... О господи!  
– И много вас здесь таких? – вмешался Ригальдо. Одновременно Исли спросил:  
– Нашел, что искал?

Они коротко переглянулись. Ригальдо смекнул, о чем говорит Исли. Ну конечно! До них доходили слухи, что люди Организации продырявили весь остров насквозь, прогрызли, как сыр, понаделали скрытых гнездышек. После того, как серебряные девицы разгромили их Штаб, крысы не смогли уплыть с острова – и бросились проверять свои потайные места.

Сбежав от преследователей в этот богом забытый край, Ригальдо и не подумал, что одно такое гнездо может оказаться у них с Исли под носом.

Пленник был удивлен:

– Нет, я один! А почему вы спрашиваете?  
– Да потому, – любезно ответил Ригальдо, выпуская когти на левой руки и принимаясь громко ими щелкать, – что мы регулярно встречаем на скалах твоих дружков. Раз в месяц, не меньше. Идешь на охоту, глядь – трусит черноробый. Меня давно занимало, что им тут, медом намазано?..  
– Вот! – плачущим голосом сказал «черный». – Все они! Паршивые саботажники! Расхитители! Скоты такие, весь аварийный склад разворовали! И что вы cделали с ними?

Ригальдо промолчал. Исли тоже оставил этот вопрос без внимания.

– Так ты нашел пещеру?  
– Нашел! – гость опять приуныл. – Но там совсем мало... Ни оружия, ни лекарств. Только оборудование не тронуто.  
– Умеешь делать пилюли, подавляющие йоки?  
– Увы... – «черный» скис. – Даже если найти ингредиенты, мне не известны технологии...  
– Тогда чем ты можешь быть нам полезен? – скучающе сказал Исли. – Хочешь съесть его, Номер Два?  
– Подождите! – гость встрепенулся. – Послушайте, что я скажу! Великолепные господа! Благодетельные миротворцы!  
– Меня сейчас вырвет, – пожаловался Исли. – Ну, что ты придумал?

«Черный» бухнулся ему в ноги. Когда он распрямился, глаза его горели фанатичным огнем.

– Простите, что похищал ваших ракообразных! – торжественно заявил он. – Очень хотелось есть; я был не прав, раскаиваюсь и готов отработать каждую особь. Но дело в том, что их сезон уже подходит к концу! Мы с вами находимся на западном берегу, и в это холодное время года я настоятельно рекомендую вам обратить внимание на устриц!

*

– Как думаешь, – Исли скрестил руки на груди, – он спятил от страха, когда увидел нас, или и прежде уже был... странненький?  
– Я думаю, это как-то связано с жженой травой, – честно сказал Ригальдо. – Чем больше он ею дышит, тем смешнее ведет себя.

Она оба стояли на мысу и сверху наблюдали, как неистовствует «черный».

Ветра почти не было, мягкое солнце приятно пригревало лица. Выгоревшая трава на склонах казалась серебристой, из нее кое-где торчали рыжие колосья. Ярко краснели ягоды барбариса.

Внизу, под скалой, простиралась отмель с торчащими из-под воды мохнатыми валунами, между которыми носился черноробый, потрясая над головой руками с зажатыми в них раковинами.

– Устричные банки! – кричал он, обращаясь к Исли. – Здесь между камней слитные наросты, это целые села... деревни... города устриц! А вон там, дальше, одинокие устричники! Это же восхитительно! Их здесь миллионы!..  
– Да, – сказал Ригальдо, наблюдая, как Исли щурится, как пляшут белые волосы надо лбом. – Их миллионы. Поэтому-то они здесь нахрен никому не нужны.

Он не ценил устриц. Считал, что этот промысел ему не по зубам: прежде у него не было помощника, чтобы ловить их драгой, а когда он перевез на побережье Номера Один, стояло жаркое лето. Никто не трогает устриц летом, когда они размножаются. С ними вообще было сложно: капризные, быстро портящиеся, они требовали особых навыков, которые он, со своим нетерпением, не собирался осваивать.

– Устрицы – это интересно, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Я несколько раз ел, по бешеной цене. Тебе не нравится? Такие нежные...

Ригальдо вздохнул – ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи.

– Мы на западном берегу. Эти чертовы отмели тянутся до самого Муха. Исли, здесь считается, что это – пища бедняков. Устриц варят, жарят, тушат, делают из них муку, глотают сырыми, за один берас хозяйка предложит тебе миску похлебки, набитую склизкими гадами до краев, и в придачу сунет кусок хлеба с маслом. Их можно лопать, но на них нельзя разбогатеть.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто у тебя к ним что-то личное.

Ригальдо пожал плечами. Ну, гады и гады. Солоноватые, скользкие, мягкие. Похожие по виду и запаху на интимное женское место. Да и на вкус такие же.

Исли долго смеялся.

– Эй, ты, убогий, – миролюбиво позвал он со скалы. – Почему тебя так взбудоражили эти твари?

«Черный», неуклюже расхаживающий по колено в воде, так, что его ряса стелилась следом и надувалась пузырями, задрал голову.

– Да это же золотая жила, – с готовностью объявил он. – Мой отец был рыбаком. Он охотился на устриц с сентября по апрель, я все знаю об этом деле. Если бы у местных был способ вывозить устриц так, чтобы в дороге они не портились, то сотни людей уже бы дрались на этом берегу за право размежевать отмель.  
– Хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть способ хранить их? – Исли присел на корточки. – Может быть, ты и впрямь чародей?..

«Черный» неловко выбрался из воды и заковылял вверх по склону. Лицо у него было потным, зрачки широкими, и он так часто хихикал, словно услышал невероятно смешную шутку. Добравшись до площадки, на которой Исли дожидался ответа, он распростерся ниц:  
– Конечно есть, о великий! Ведь в тайнике – работающий генератор, а я прихватил из Штаба специальный охлаждающий короб. Не очень помню, зачем; но тогда все бежали и волокли с собой, что под руку попалось... Я тоже тащил, что удалось схватить…

Ригальдо фыркнул. Мало того, что черноробый, так еще и трус, и безумец, и вор.

– Представьте!.. – тот неуклюже махал руками. – Ваши устрицы на столах самых достойных людей острова, у градоначальников, старост, командиров стражи, богачей... Может, даже у самого епископа рабонского...  
– Устриц едят, чтобы повысить мужскую силу, – с насмешкой перебил его Исли. – С другими мужиками все ясно, но святому отцу она на что?..

«Черный» осекся, спустившись с небес на землю. Исли поймал взгляд Ригальдо и улыбнулся.

– Что? Я знаю про устриц самое главное.

Ригальдо мысленно обозвал его развратным конем.

*

Охлаждающий короб не холодил, но «черный» клялся, что все исправит.

Они изучали диковинку в морской пещере, в которую «черный» привел их по первому требованию. Ее и вправду нельзя было заметить ни с воды, ни с обрыва, если не знать о ее существовании. Снаружи вход удачно прикрывали скалы, вход в грот обнажался только в отлив. В приливные часы пришлось бы плыть под водой по длинному коридору, сейчас Ригальдо только промочил ноги, вылезая из лодки.

Внутри было просторно и гулко. И сухо – вода не поднималась выше коридора-колодца. У дальней стены стоял большой железный ящик в рост человека и мерно рычал. Ригальдо моргнул. Череп немедленно налился тяжестью, глаза заболели, в груди знакомо закололо, как во время грозы.

– Не трогай мокрыми руками! – взвизгнул «черный», когда Ригальдо потянулся к железу. – И это тоже!

Он указал на лежащие на полу трубки. Черные и тонкие, они змеились между камней, сворачивались кольцами и прятались в ящик. Некоторые уходили в глубокие щели в скале.

Ригальдо пожал плечами. Ну, не откусит же ящик ему руку. А если даже откусит, то правая, бесполезная, не так уж и дорога.

– Он прав, не трогай, – неожиданно согласился с говнюком Исли. – Я видел такое... там, где нас изменяли.

Он облизнул губы и с удивлением Ригальдо понял, что Исли немного встревожен. Как если бы обнаружил, что вдруг проснулся посреди змеиного гнезда.

– Это оружие?  
– Ах, мой повелитель, – «Черный» развел руками. – Это, скорее, то, что с оружием охраняют. Но увы, ничего полезного не осталось. Совсем-совсем ничего. И связь не работает... Все пропало...

Он сбился на нечленораздельное бормотание и пнул толстый пук трубок. Должно быть, забыл, что только что призывал быть осторожнее.

Ничего не случилось, а «черный» отполз в дальний закуток пещеры и закопошился там в куче мусора. Должно быть, искал свою вонючую траву.

Он постоянно дышал жженым дымом. После этого он становился благостнее, хотя иногда без причины принимался смеяться.

Исли продолжал хмуро изучать дребезжащий ящик.

– Это сердце, – вдруг уверенно сказал он. – Сердце того, во что они пытались превратить остров.

Он посмотрел на «черного» сверху вниз и объявил:  
– Даю тебе неделю, чтобы научиться делать нетающий лед. А иначе я убью тебя и обрушу своды пещеры. Эта коробка будет служить или мне – или никому.

Глубоко за полночь Ригальдо еще не спал – думал о запертом в сарае черноробом, о странном ящике, об уходящих в скалу трубках. Стоило смежить веки, к нему приходили тревожные видения – какие-то поставленные на колеса тележки, мчащиеся сквозь темноту по подземным тоннелям, запах дыма, которым пропитались волосы лежащего рядом Исли, свежий солоноватый вкус устриц, которых они наловили на пробу и съели самым варварским образом, полив виноградным уксусом и зажевав ржаным хлебом.

– Ну, что ты ерзаешь? – негромко сказал Исли. Он повернулся лицом к Ригальдо, лег на правый бок, и теперь они почти соприкасались носами.  
– Не спится, – честно ответил тот. – Что, по-твоему, мы сегодня видели?

Исли долго молчал. Его рука легла на шею Ригальдо и принялась неторопливо перебирать волосы. По спине немедленно побежали приятные мурашки.

– Я же сказал, – наконец произнес он. – Это было похоже на пульс гигантского существа. Только оставшегося без рук, без ног, слабого, подыхающего. Вроде недавнего меня...  
– Номер Один!..  
– Не перебивай, Номер Два. Я думаю, черноробые прислуживали этой коробке, – рука Исли массировала ему кожу на затылке. – Не будет их – она через какое-то время тоже загнется. Это уже почти прошлое Организации.

Ригальдо задумался. Он не был согласен с Исли. Неведомая хреновина выглядела настораживающе новой. Она совсем не была похожа на пережиток прошлого. Скорее – на отголосок чужой, непонятной, далекой жизни.

Ему не хотелось доказывать это Исли, как будто из-за того, что они будут реже вспоминать эту штуку и наведываться к ней, она может быстрее загнуться.

– Слушай, на кой ляд тебе устрицы? – решил наконец спросить он. – Какая-то нездоровая суета, торговое дело, непростой труд... Тебе что, не хватает денег? Ну, хочешь, я поднимусь на плато, ограблю кого-нибудь подальше отсюда?..  
– Не особо, – Исли сморщил нос. – Эта торговля... Это довольно интересно и немного смешно. Только представь: куча людей по всему острову будет есть мои устрицы, из моих гадких лап, обагренных кровью. Рабонские стражники, мастера Торило, сутенеры из Лидо, да как бы не клеймор... Все будут жрать их и причмокивать. Вот забавно.

«Он просто хочет скоротать время, пока за нами не придут», – вдруг озарило Ригальдо, и он стиснул руку Исли. Да господи. Если Номеру Один скучно, как можно мешать ему развлекаться?

«Пусть занимается, чем хочет, хоть устрицами, хоть морскими червями. Лишь бы не лез в проклятую пещеру. Пусть забудет про чертов ящик».

– Завтра надо будет заказать кузнецу драгу, – сказал он. Лицо Исли осветилось:  
– Очень хорошо. Я был уверен, что ты одобришь.

Ригальдо не одобрял до конца, но покорно перекатился на другой бок и позволил обнять себя со спины.

*

– Гляди, юродивых прибыло!..  
– Они здесь собираются основать общину безруких!

Ригальдо, перевесившийся через борт, чтобы распутать зацепившуюся за камни сеть, разогнул спину и тяжело посмотрел на потешающихся рыбаков. Те подплыли, когда они втроем безуспешно пытались справиться с неудобной конструкцией. Он поднялся на ноги и лодка закачалась.

– Тише, Ригальдо, тише, – примирительно сказал Исли, сидевший на веслах. – Пускай себе плывут. Не стоит добрым соседям ссориться.  
– Вот, слушай родича! – крикнул мужик, который был старше. Второй с плеском погрузил весла в волны. Чужой смех долго не затихал над водой.

Черноробый тоже что-то забормотал, о любви к ближним и о мире во всем мире. Ригальдо скрестил взгляд со смеющимися глазами Исли и понимающе хмыкнул.

Не стоит ссориться на словах, в самом деле. Хватит того, что во время лова чего только не случается. Далеко не всегда рыбаки возвращаются к женам из моря, особенно, если в бухте стоит туман. Далеко не все тела потом выносит прибоем.

Они готовились к этому утру несколько дней. Кузнец сделал им драгу – железную четырехугольную раму, заточил ее полосы, как ножи. К раме привязали крепкую сеть и канат, чтобы подтягивать ее в лодку. Под своей тяжестью закинутая в воду рама ложилась на отмель, прижималась заточенным краем ко дну и срезала попадавшиеся на пути устрицы. Вернее, так было задумано. На деле Ригальдо уже умучился, сражаясь с проклятой штукой – она все время ложилась не так, застревала, один раз расплелся канат – но из злого упрямства не прекращал попытки. Лодку относило течением, но Исли терпеливо возвращал их обратно. Ригальдо глубоко порезал лезвием кисть и тут же ее залечил.

Черноробый больше мешал, чем помогал, постоянно лез под руку и не затыкался ни на мгновение, как будто считал, что стоит ему замолчать, как его тут же сожрут. С утра Ригальдо не дал ему покурить, и чем дальше, тем более напуганным он казался.

– Задрало! – наконец Ригальдо не выдержал. Его уже нешуточно трясло. – Я кого-то сейчас здесь вскрою, вместо устрицы...  
– Погоди, – Исли вскочил на ноги, сунул черноробому весла, предупредив: – Утопишь – оторву ноги.

Он встал ближе к носу лодки, сделав Ригальдо знак отойти на корму:  
– Давай тянуть вместе.

Ригальдо хотел послать его к черту, но наткнулся на полный азарта взгляд и промолчал.

У них получилось. Рама неспешно и плавно, как большой ковш, прошлась по дну и, не завалившись, всплыла кверху.

– Слава законам физики и святой Рабоне, ее мученикам и блаженным, и всем кошкам ее! – возопил черный, когда драга поднялась из воды. – Ура!  
– Аминь, – буркнул Ригальдо. Он наклонился над бортом, подтянул к себе сеть и вытряс Исли под ноги их первый улов – огромную грязную кучу раковин, перемешанных с медузами, песком, камнями и морской травой.

Море безмятежно играло всеми оттенками синевы до самого горизонта.

Позже, когда устрицы заполнили все дно лодки, пришло время их сортировки, и вот тут все трое чуть не подрались.

– Что значит «только большие»? – кипятился Ригальдо. – Это какие?  
– Размером с пол-ладони хотя бы, – черноробый был тверд. – Смотрите, я покажу... Вот так...  
– Ну ты еще свой причиндал к ним приложи! А остальное куда? За борт?!  
– Ну, почему за борт, можно на сковородку. Я считаю, что если мы хотим зарекомендовать себя перед хозяевами харчевен, как поставщики, создать, так сказать, имя, надо продемонстрировать отменное качество товара...  
– Мы?.. – Ригальдо сверкнул глазами.

«Черный» стушевался.

– Я хотел сказать, он... Их серебряное владычество...  
– Можешь называть меня просто: «повелитель», – ласково подсказал Исли. Он сидел на носу и деревянными щипцами отделял сросшиеся раковины друг от друга, придирчиво осматривая, перед тем как отправить в корзину. – Я тоже за то, чтобы вначале показать им раковины покрупнее. Пускай поймут, что с нами выгодно иметь дело. Да, кстати, надо как-то назвать нашу маленькую команду...  
– «Устричный конь»!  
– Нет, друг мой. Что-то вроде «Исли и сыновья»...  
– Мы вроде братья, – буркнул Ригальдо. – А этого я вообще не хочу в родственники...  
– Тогда, может, «Первые среди устриц»?  
– «Голубые устрицы»! – рискнул «черный», обводя рукой бухту. – Или, нет, «серебряные»!

Ригальдо так гоготал, что чуть не вывалился за борт.

Насчет покупателей пока говорили исключительно умозрительно. Ящик уже морозил первый лед, но им еще только предстояло отправиться торговаться в харчевни и трактиры на западном плато. Исли считал, что если пойдет лично, с легкостью расположит к себе кого угодно. Ригальдо был категорически против того, чтобы он один шлялся по Лотреку. Заметит какая-нибудь читающая ауру клеймор – и конец.

Идеального решения, увы, не существовало.

– ...я бы им рассказал, как их готовить, – мечтательно тянул черноробый, – на углях или в чесночном масле, в огуречном желе, с деревенской ветчиной... С сыром, со сливками, с луком-пореем, с икрой, в рыбном бульоне и жареные в тесте, тушеные с овощами, под соусом, с имбирем...  
– Заткнись, а то я захочу есть, – буркнул Ригальдо. – А здесь только эти сопли...

И тут Исли, с треском раскрыв ножом створки, сунул ему под нос раковину. В ней трепетало живое, перламутрово-белое. И это белое Исли ухватил пальцами и без угрызений совести пихнул ему в рот. И со смешком приказал:  
– Ешь.

Ригальдо зажмурился и втянул в себя пахнущий морем комочек.

Свежая устрица была похожа на скользкое желе с еле ощутимым привкусом рыбы, только нежнее. Он и распробовать ее не успел – солено-горькие от морской воды, исцарапанные острыми краями раковин пальцы Исли толкнулись ему в рот, и Ригальдо смело облизал их.

Исли смотрел на него с таким знакомым мужским интересом, что было ясно – им не нужны никакие устрицы, чтобы пробудить влечение.

-...устрицы в супе-пюре, в маринаде, с перечным соусом... – тем временем неутомимо продолжал перечислять «черный». Он тоже раскрыл несколько раковин и торопливо выхлебал их содержимое, не обращая внимания на то, что творится вокруг. – М-м, господа мои, это отлично! А вы знаете, что вкус устриц зависит от места, в котором они живут? Как вкус вина с виноградников Рабоны зависит от соотношения дождливых и солнечных дней, так и вкус устриц на разных отмелях будет разным! Мой повелитель... – он поднял голову и вытаращил глаза.

Исли неторопливо вытянул пальцы изо рта Ригальдо и, не оборачиваясь, приказал:  
– Занимайся делом.

До самой пристани их пленник больше не произнес ни слова, так и сошел на берег, смиренный и просветленный, и Ригальдо весь остаток дня наслаждался заслуженной тишиной.

*

Мелких устриц Ригальдо по дешевке сплавил отцу Родо. Тот как раз притащил очередной богоугодный трактат. С некоторых пор их со священником тихое противостояние пошло с применением «особых коварных техник», как это обозвал Исли. Случайно узнав, что Ригальдо умеет читать, священник воодушевился и начал подбрасывать ему духовные свитки. В этот раз, небрежно приняв листы, Ригальдо в отместку попытался впарить святому отцу устриц. Тот сперва гневно отказался, заявив, что грешно есть божьих тварей живьем, но Ригальдо, подперев плечом дверь, начал загибать пальцы, перечисляя: «...в масле, с соусом, с огурцами, с имбирем...» Уже на пятом пальце священник громко сглотнул. Отец Родо постился, а есть хотелось. Глядя на горизонт, за которым садилось солнце, Ригальдо скучно напомнил, что устрица – гад морской. Даже не рыба.

Отец Родо ушел, прижимая к сердцу улов.

Ригальдо пересчитал гроши и подумал, что «Серебряная устрица» не лишена шансов. Богоугодный трактат он оставил в сарае для черноробого. Тот временами проявлял какую-то непонятную симпатию к религии, которая странно накладывалась на его убеждения, что земля круглая. Услышав про круглую землю в первый раз, Ригальдо удостоверился, что перед ним идиот.

На море опустилась темнота. Заперев пленника, Исли натаскал из родника воды для купания – а то казалось, что соль, грязь и устричный запах уже въелись в них намертво. Ригальдо впер в кухню здоровенную бочку. Летом можно было устраивать мытье прямо во дворе, но шел октябрь, и ночи стали холоднее. Соседи еще не легли, не следовало привлекать их внимания своим завидным здоровьем.

В прошлый раз первым мылся Исли, и делал это чертовски долго, поэтому сегодня Ригальдо поспешил влезть в подогретую воду первым. Он с наслаждением драил себя мочалкой, пемзой и мыльным корнем, хотя Номер Один уже намекал, что Номеру Два пора извлечь из воды свой сверкающе-чистый зад. Ригальдо в ответ показывал ему поверх бочки неприличные жесты и продолжал откисать. Он вычистил грязь из-под ногтей, с удовольствием отскоблил голову. А когда, жмурясь от пены, принялся ощупью искать ковш для ополаскивания, чья-то рука нажала ему на голову и безжалостно вдавила вниз, погружая в мыльную воду.

– Номер Один! – рявкнул Ригальдо, вынырнув. – Сучий потрох!..

Исли стоял у него за спиной и радостно ржал. Потом наклонился и смачно поцеловал в лоб. А после опять притопил, – так, не сильно.

Ригальдо пообещал выдернуть ему руки, схватил за рубашку. Ткань лопнула.

– О да, я понимаю твое нетерпение, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Но я не могу разделить с тобой страсть, пока не смою с себя устриц!  
– Хрен тебе, – буркнул Ригальдо, – а не страсть. Я буду спать, и хоть гори все.

По договоренности тот, кто купался вторым, выносил потом бочку, вытирал мокрый пол. Вылезая, Ригальдо мстительно постарался натрясти как можно больше воды вокруг, и сбежал, прежде чем Исли совсем потерял терпение.

Ложиться на прежние простыни, впитавшие их пот и семя, не хотелось, и Ригальдо не поленился – ободрал старое белье и натянул новое. Оно тоже было штопанное-перештопанное, но вот в чем штука: свои простыни и наволочки деревенские хозяйки стерегли, как зеницу ока. Стащишь одну с веревки – поднимется такой ор, что по домам пойдут с фонарями. Ригальдо был осторожен. Глупо попадаться на мелочах.

От обновленной постели приятно пахло чистотой. На этих свежих простынях, такого намытого, аж до скрипа, Номер Один его и заловил. Дверь была заперта, свет погашен, вода вылита. Исли возник из темноты рядом, как привидение, без слов сцапал Ригальдо за лодыжки и, дернув, подтянул к себе.

– Ебись конем, – на всякий случай предупредил Ригальдо, который еще немного обижался за утопление. Исли, по-прежнему молча, притиснул его к себе, вдвинул острый подбородок в плечо и замер без движения. Он был абсолютно голый, жесткий и гладкий, с непросохшими после купания волосами, и от него шел напряженный жар, такой, что хотелось или отстраниться – или придвинуться и раствориться без остатка. При этом Исли лежал так смирно, как будто был готов принять любое решение Ригальдо. Тот ощущал, как горячее ровное дыхание греет ему шею, и казалось, что это тепло волнами разбегается по всему телу, заставляя мышцы живота каменеть, а член подниматься.

Он повернул лицо в сторону Исли, уперся лбом в его лоб. Слегка шевельнулся, поводя вставшим членом по его бедрам. Накрыл пах ладонью, почувствовав, как чужой член жадно тычется в ладонь в ответ на эту ласку, и усилил нажим. А потом потянулся вперед и коротко лизнул Исли в губы.

*

К первой поездке на плато готовились, как на войну, когда Исли вдруг заявил, что торговать отправится один черноробый; и что он нарекает его своим «подчиненным мастером» и разрешает вести от имени «Серебряной устрицы» все дела.

Ригальдо чуть не лопнул от изумления и злости.

Он битый час торчал у Исли над душой, пытаясь добиться ответа – Номер Один спятил? Опьянел? Темечко напекло?

Исли только посмеивался. Он вывел из сарая Лючию и неторопливо вычесал ей гриву и хвост, все время повторяя: «Кто самая красивая девочка?..», пока Ригальдо не рявкнул:  
– Да с чего бы ты вдруг так ему доверяешь?!

Исли коротко посмотрел на него, и Ригальдо захлопнул пасть. Взгляд у Номера Один был пристальный и холодный.

– Я не доверяю людям, Номер Два. Просто хочу получить от его существования как можно больше пользы. Пусть себе снует между харчевнями и берегом, как челнок на ткацком станке. Мы же найдем, чем заняться в его отсутствие, правда?..

Ригальдо растерянно молчал. Исли отложил щетку, принялся заплетать из гривы косы. У него получалось красиво.

– Он удерет, – простонал Ригальдо. – С устрицами и лошадью. Все эти люди Организации такие подлые...  
– Ему некуда бежать, – напомнил Исли. – У него на лице метка. Ни один город, при котором есть своя клеймор, его не примет.  
– Метку можно свести, – возразил Ригальдо.  
– Можно. Но пока что он не рискнет.  
– С чего вдруг?

Исли не ответил, потому что на крыльцо как ни в чем не бывало вышел объект их спора.

– У меня все готово, – довольно сказал он. – Полным-полно льда. Я уложил вчерашние раковины, все-таки они самые свежие. Лошадь запряжена?..

Прозвучало так деловито, будто Исли был его конюхом. Ригальдо дернулся проучить, но Номер Один жестом остановил его.

– Нет, у нас есть еще небольшое дело, – ласково сказал Исли. И, когда «черный» неторопливо спустился с крыльца, заступил ему за спину и выверенным движением саданул по затылку. У Ригальдо отпала челюсть. Он-то знал, какая сила скрывается в руках Исли.

Глаза «черного» закатились, колени обмякли, и он спланировал на землю, как лист клена. Исли аккуратно поймал его и внес в сарай, уложил на тюфяк, игнорируя шипение Ригальдо: «Ты жрать его собрался среди белого дня, или что вообще?!»

Через какое-то время «торговых дел мастер» зашевелился, заохал и поднял руку, ощупывая башку. Потом его взгляд уперся в сидевшего на чурбачке Исли.

– За что, повелитель? – обиженно просипел он. – Чем я прогневил...

Исли бережно взял его за руку, точно родная мать или заботливый лекарь.

– Как ты? – серьезно спросил он, вглядываясь в «черного».

Тот заелозил на тюфяке. Было видно, что ему неуютно.

Он явно не знал, как ему следует отвечать.

– Ничего странного не ощущаешь? – так же тихо уточнил Исли.

Глаза «черного» забегали.

– Немного... болит голова...  
– А чрево?

«Черный» обомлел. Он приподнял голову и уставился на свое брюхо. Неизвестно, что он ожидал там найти, но видно было, что ему полегчало.

Ригальдо наблюдал за ним от двери и ни черта не понимал.

– Что произошло? – наконец осмелел «черный». – Повелитель, вы решили меня наказать?..  
– Нет, – Исли смотрел на него добрыми глазами. – Это всего лишь мера предосторожности. Не наказание.  
– Я не...  
– Я поместил в тебя свою плоть.

Ригальдо решил, что ослышался.

– Что?!  
– Что?.. – спросил черноробый, серея лицом. А Ригальдо насторожился, почувствовав всплеск чужой йоки.

Исли прикрыл на мгновение глаза, а когда распахнул их, показалось, что в сарае разом стало темнее. Как будто весь дневной свет свет вобрали в себя две сияющие золотисто-желтые радужки. Черные щели зрачков опасно сузились, когда Номер Один наклонился к пленнику.

– Я могу отпочковывать от себя небольшие куски. Управляемые стрелы – слышал об этом?..  
– Я... А... – «черный» стучал зубами.  
– Стрелы большие и острые, – Исли развел руки, будто пытался охватить сарай целиком. – Тебя на такую насадило бы, как цыпленка на вертел. Нам это не надо, – он свел пальцы. – Внутри тебя мягкий кусок. Он... вполз тебе в желудок, пока ты был без сознания.

Пленник схватился за горло, потом за грудь.

– Движется, – пробормотал он, трясясь. – Господи, я ощущаю, там что-то движется!..

Исли положил ему ладонь на живот. Его глаза потускнели и стали обычного цвета.

– Это потому, что я так хочу, – проникновенно сказал он. «Черный» смотрел на его расслабленную кисть, как на свернувшуюся поверх одежды гадюку. – Не бойся. Мой подарок не причинит тебе вреда, пока ты не замыслишь дурного. Но если ты попытаешься меня обмануть... Пу-у!

Он вдруг ткнул пальцем «черному» в брюхо, резко и глубоко. Тот от неожиданности резко выпустил газы.

– Это кусок меня, поэтому я призову его, куда бы ты ни пошел, – деловито сказал он, отряхивая руки. – В спокойном состоянии он не должен тебе мешать, но не удивляйся, если почувствуешь спазмы. Так... Надо бы поспешить, солнце уже высоко...

Он вздернул черноробого на ноги, поправил на нем одежду и вытолкал во двор. Лошадь встретила их нетерпеливым ржанием – ей не терпелось пуститься в путь. Ее будущий возница выглядел так, как будто вот-вот преставится.

– Присядь пока, отдышись, можешь попить воды. Мы с Номером Два сейчас запряжем кобылу. Советую ехать, не мешкая: дорога на плато длинна, а ведь ты должен успеть продать устрицы и вернуться к нам до заката...

«Черный» беспомощно повернул голову, взглянул на Ригальдо так, словно просил разбудить его от этого кошмара.

– Чего уставился? «Серебряные устрицы» ждут, когда ты их продашь, – буркнул тот, пропуская «торгового мастера» к телеге. – Можешь заодно вызнать в харчевне, не нужны ли им крабы...  
– Угри, омары, креветки, мидии... – мурлыкал Исли, заботливо прикрывая рогожей «морозильный короб». – Сам разберешься, в общем, не дурак... Давай, и да сохранит тебя святая Рабона.

Когда телега с полуобморочным путешественником выехала со двора, Ригальдо крепко ухватил Исли за плечо.

– И почему мне так хочется тебя убить?  
– Да ладно, – Исли солнечно улыбнулся. – Мне кажется, я молодец. Молодец же?  
– Я в жизни не слышал подобного бреда. А если он не поверит?..  
– Но он поверил. Нет страха сильнее того, который человек способен себе придумать.  
– Это я понимаю. «Поместил свою плоть», – передразнил Ригальдо. – «Плоть»! Не хочу даже представлять!

Он, конечно же, нарывался, и сам это понимал. Исли засмеялся и подтолкнул его на крыльцо:  
– Идем! Я готов доказать, что моя плоть замечательно помещается, куда следует!


	4. Chapter 4

[дитя]

Иногда Исли писал письма.

Он купил чернила и бумагу в городской лавке на деньги, которые Ригальдо отсчитал с непроницаемым лицом, а перья надергал из соседского гуся, ненадолго умыкнув его прямо из палисадника. Гусь бил его крыльями, изгибал шею, как змея, но возмущенно гоготать не мог – Исли ловко пережал ему клюв.

Ригальдо был заинтригован до крайности. Он ждал пояснений, но не спрашивал, решив, что Исли скоро сам ему все расскажет. Но вот уже третье письмо было запечатано и отослано, а Исли молчал. В один из дней, глядя, как он снова чешет переносицу концом пера, пристроив драгоценный лист между разложенными на столе крючками и блеснами, Ригальдо не выдержал.

– Ну, и что это значит? – спросил он. – Кому ты все время строчишь?

Исли задумчиво посмотрел в потолок.

– А если я скажу, что пишу главам торговых гильдий анонимные послания, расхваливая нашу устричную... продукцию?  
– Да ну? – сказал Ригальдо после молчания. – Серьезно?!

На лице Исли мелькнула и завяла короткая улыбка.

– Увы, нет, – он опустил глаза. – Но когда-нибудь потом – обязательно. Нам пока еще нечем особенно хвастаться.

Исли лукавил: устричное дело понемногу начало приносить прибыль. Они выходили в море дважды в неделю, и следом черноробый возил отобранные и очищенные раковины на плато. Все остальное время занимала возня с крабами, растущими в «домике», и обустройство «устричного садка». На взгляд Ригальдо, с садком они немного спешили – диких устриц и в море было полно, но Исли настойчиво расписывал их будущее, в котором срезать прикормленных устриц будет надежнее, чем полагаться на морской урожай.  
Он пододвинул к себе лист и принялся писать, аккуратно выводя острые руны. Ригальдо глянул на них лишь мельком и отвернулся. Он принес краюху хлеба и горшок соленого сливочного масла, плату за то, что починил крыльцо одной деревенской вдове, и теперь масло следовало пристроить в холодок, чтобы не испортилось. Благо, льда у них теперь было полно...

Исли дождался, пока высохнут чернила, подул на лист и бережно свернул его.

– Это так, небольшая заноза, – сказал он, убирая конверт за пазуху. – Некоторые вещи, которые так просто не выкинуть из головы.

«Нечего тащить старое в новую жизнь», – вспомнились Ригальдо его старые слова, и он сжал губы.

Значит, в жизни Исли было еще что-то, что не удалось оставить в прошлом.

Дни октября улетали, как листья в буковой роще. «Черный» тихо занимался на заднем дворе какими-то опытами, а Ригальдо следил, чтобы он ничего не спалил, и, разумеется, через какое-то время и думать забыл про проклятые письма.

Они живо вспомнились ему, когда через две недели у них на дворе появился мутный тип, доставивший ответ. Такой изможденный, с кожей бледно-желтого цвета, огромным животом и запавшими глазами.

Ригальдо принюхался к нему и наморщил нос. От гонца пахло мочой: он умирал. В его брюхе завелась болезнь, раскидавшая свои щупальца по всему телу и пожиравшая человека вернее йома.

– Кто тебя снарядил, такого доходягу? – спросил он.

Гонец равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю. Этот господин пришел в приют и сказал, что ему нужен тот, кто не боится смерти, чтобы отнести письмо в опасное место. Он заплатил очень много, и я пошел. Мне деньги уже не нужны, но у меня дочь... Внуки...

– Опасное место, – проворчал Ригальдо, вертя конверт. Тот, кто послал умирающего, явно знал, что в конце пути тот может встретиться с кровожадным чудовищем. – Проваливай, отче.

Он думал, что Исли захочет вскрыть конверт в одиночестве, но тот сделал это, стоя рядом с ним. Подержал в руках девственно-чистый лист и бросил его на пол.

Когда он вышел из хижины, Ригальдо подобрал бумажный комок, расправил и придавил на столе камнем: пригодится. Листок довольно скоро исчез. Глядя, как Исли вдохновенно корябает на нем очередное послание, Ригальдо нахмурился.

Он предпочел бы считать, что никто в целом мире не подозревает об их местонахождении, но, судя по всему, Исли выдал его кому-то. При этом Номер Один продолжал вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, и вообще никак не комментировал странную переписку.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – сказал Ригальдо той же ночью, глядя в потолок.

Сегодня ему не спалось: то казалось, что море шуршит особенно громко, то бесили тихие лязгающие звуки из сарая. «Черный» возился там, скотина, с каким-то нездоровым рвением, и наверняка курил свои вонючие травы. Ригальдо хотел встать, пригрозить ему, чтобы унялся, но было лень подниматься.

Исли немедленно повернулся, навалился, пристроив острый подбородок ему на грудь.

– Я обещаю, что не причиню нам беды, Номер Два. Это просто... Что-то вроде твоего противостояния с отцом Родо.

– У тебя тоже теологический диспут? – изумился Ригальдо. – Только не говори, что пишешь самому рабонскому епископу!

Исли хмыкнул.

– Нет, хотя это было бы забавно.

Ригальдо помолчал, сверля глазами выемки от сучков в потолочных досках.

Кажется, Исли ждал, что он еще что-то спросит, но, не дождавшись, сунул руку под одеяло, провел по ноге, пересчитывая поперечные шрамы. Когда пальцы добрались до более интересных мест, Ригальдо остановил его:  
– Я, кажется, догадался.  
– Я в тебе и не сомневался, – приглушенно сказал Исли. Он притирался бедрами, недвусмысленно выражая желание прекратить разговор. Ригальдо и сам был не прочь уйти с этой скользкой темы, но...  
– Это немного странно, – честно признался он. – Маленькая заноза, говоришь?..

Исли ответил не сразу:  
– Скорее, царапина. Которая саднит и саднит.

Он перевернул Ригальдо на живот, осторожно куснул в плечо. И принялся спускаться все ниже и ниже, прихватывая губами шрамы. Ригальдо ежился – прикосновения к рубцовой ткани заставляли содрогаться от противоречивых ощущений. Губы Исли прошлись по ягодицам, щекотно согрели теплым дыханием, – так, что все мельчайшие волоски на теле встали дыбом. Исли положил руки на бедра, понуждая развести ноги, и смело наклонился, нескромно запечатлел влажный поцелуй между ягодиц. Ригальдо прикрыл глаза, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Это было неповторимо прекрасно и столь же грязно, и он горел от желания и стыда, но совсем утонуть в этих ласковых прикосновениях у него не получалось. Мешала мысль о том, что в душе у Номера Один до сих пор есть незаживающие язвы, которым не сможет помочь никакая регенерация.

*

Следующее послание от «той» стороны доставил сифилитик. Он подволакивал ногу и прикрывал тряпкой безносое лицо.

На такого Ригальдо и в голодный год бы не позарился.

«Черный», выглянув из своего сарая, зашипел, как кошка.

– Кышь! – махал он руками. – Убирайся! Ходят тут, раскидывают... миазмы. Потом здесь все надо будет продезинфицировать!  
– Зараза к заразе не липнет, – наставительно сказал Ригальдо, забирая у утомленного гонца суму.

Исли, подслушивающий перебранку, только хмыкнул. Но когда Ригальдо протянул связку конвертов, плотно сжал губы. К нему вернулись его собственные письма.

– Слушай, давай я отыщу адресата и приволоку сюда? – предложил Ригальдо. – Что это за свинство такое? Он вообще понимает, кому хамит? Ну, что ты Порождение Бездны, король Юга... и Севера...

Исли с насмешкой посмотрел на него, и Ригальдо осекся.

– Все он понимает, – сказал Исли и бросил связку писем в очаг. – Он переживает. Это очевидно.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Потому что мы с тобой до сих пор живы, – Исли пожал плечами. – Он скрывает, что знает о нашем существовании, хотя это идет в разрез с его принципами, и это его мучает. А что ты делаешь, Номер Два, когда чувствуешь боль, с которой тебе трудно справиться?  
– Кого-нибудь убиваю?.. – предположил Ригальдо.

Исли улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Набычиваешься и перестаешь разговаривать. В самых крайних случаях убегаешь.

Ригальдо немного обиделся и до вечера гордо молчал.

Осень стремительно двигалась к ноябрю: в садах и огородах поснимали урожай, пастухи с горных пастбищ пригнали овец в деревню. В отлив на грязном побережье внаклонку ходили дети, собирали среди луж и куч водорослей креветок, мидий и омаров, на глубине рыбаки каждый день ставили сети на скумбрию и сардину и ждали, когда пойдет осенний косяк сельди. По утрам стояли такие туманы, что с крыльца не было видно ни гор, ни моря, и только вдалеке тускло светились сигнальные огни бухты, размытые, как хищные глаза.

Исли сходил на свою охоту, дошел из любопытства до самой границы Муха и принес вести, что везде, во всех приморских деревнях одно и то же: люди украшают домашние алтари яблоками и тыквами, варят пиво и коптят мясо, запасают хворост для праздничных костров.

Он возвратился среди ночи, пропитавшийся ночным ветром и влагой и очень довольный, влез в постель прямо в верхней одежде, сбросив на пол башмаки. Вылизал лицо Ригальдо, как зверь, хотя тот брыкался и отворачивался. От него пахло кровью и возбуждением, и Ригальдо, отшвырнув одеяло, раскинул руки – бери меня, Номер Один. Кровать скрипела и стучала деревянным изголовьем в стену. Они так разогнались, что совершенно не сдерживались, не думая о тех, кто может их слышать.

Утром Ригальдо обнаружил, что «черный» в сарае еще более обкурен и невменяем, чем обычно. Он беспрерывно смеялся, ползал по полу на четвереньках и путался в подоле рясы. Ни о какой продуктивной работе сегодня не могло быть и речи.

Исли удивленно присвистнул. Ригальдо, со словами «Лучше бы завели кота!», вытащил пленника из укрытия и за локоть поволок к морю, полный решимости искупать того в октябрьской воде.

Он не услышал свиста клинка – скорее, уловил щекой холодящее движение воздуха. Отпрыгнул с того места, где только что стоял, разметав вокруг себя песок, и приземлился в стороне, не забыв зашвырнуть себе за спину обалдевшего «черного». Встал в атакующую стойку, выставив вперед левую руку. И подумал: как хорошо, что они живут на отшибе, не то сплетен в деревне было бы на год вперед.

Парень перед ним отзеркалил его движение, и тень от его огромного меча прочертила на песке длинную черную полосу. Нахмурился, широкие брови сошлись на переносице:  
– Отпусти человека, чудовище.

Ригальдо сдул с глаз волосы. Еще и оскорбляет, щенок. Впрочем, ему тоже было, что сказать:  
– Явился наконец лично, не испугался. Что, прокаженных больше не нашлось?..  
– Не твоего ума дело. Где Исли?..

Его противник смотрел исподлобья, контролируя каждое движение. За время, прошедшее с их прошлой встречи, он словно бы стал еще крепче, будто наращивал мускулы день за днем, но несколько похудел с лица и вообще выглядел, как будто страдал бессонницей. Однако реакция у него была замечательная – для человека, конечно.

«Его же тренировал Исли», – подумал Ригальдо и ощутил короткий всплеск жгучего раздражения.

Он помнил этого парня. Подумать только, у Исли был ученик!..

Номер Один не заставил себя ждать: дверь хижины распахнулась и Исли выскочил на песок, очевидно, уловив изменения в ауре Ригальдо. И тут же нацепил на лицо улыбку и приветливо помахал, так, как будто не видел, что тут намечается бой:  
– Здравствуй, Лаки. Рад тебя видеть.

Он был в рыбачьей блузе, парусящей на ветру, и босиком. При виде его Лаки прерывисто вздохнул и как-то качнулся всем телом в ту сторону, но тут же перетек в защитную стойку. Он все еще сжимал меч, а Исли улыбался этой своей подкупающей безмятежной улыбкой, так хорошо знакомой Ригальдо. А потом, с теми же мирными интонациями, сказал:  
– Номер Два, пожалуйста, отведи нашего соседа в его покои.

Черноробый завозился у Ригальдо за спиной, но, в кои-то веки разумно промолчал.

Кончик меча опускался очень неохотно. Когда он наконец воткнулся в песок, Лаки снова вздохнул, как будто отпуская какую-то невидимую тяжесть. Ригальдо отметил про себя, что это мог бы быть удачный момент, чтобы снести ему башку.

– Здравствуй, Исли, – произнес Лаки и отошел на пару шагов в сторону, будто услышал его мысли. – Я здесь не из-за твоих писем. Я... нам надо поговорить.

Исли пожал плечами и шагнул в сторону, открывая путь в дом.

– Какая разница, из-за чего – ты все так же мой гость.

*

Возле крыльца выяснилось, что у них две проблемы. Во-первых, ученик Исли наотрез отказался войти в дом. Он зыркнул на словно приплюснутую к земле хижину, потоптался и прямо сказал, что предпочел бы остаться в огороде.

Ригальдо лишь усмехнулся. Конечно, с таким двуручником, как у их гостя, в тесноте было бы не размахнуться. Однако глупый детеныш, похоже, верил, что на свободном пространстве у него против двух «пробудившихся» появился бы какой-то шанс. Как будто что-то помешало бы им с Исли прикончить его на улице, случись такая нужда. Но Исли не стал возражать. Просто смахнул мусор со стоящего под навесом «крабьего стола», принес табуреты и жестом предложил Лаки сесть.

Второй проблемой оказалась конура «черного».

– Исли! – ахнул Лаки, хватаясь за рукоять. – Ты держишь человека в сарае!..

Ригальдо дернул щекой. Было бы из-за чего переживать.

«Черный», с невероятной прожорливостью уписывающий на чурбачке порцию утренней каши, что-то благодарно промычал.

Лаки все еще гневно смотрел на Исли, а тот очень медленно заложил руки в карманы и выпрямился.

– Не бойся, сарай – это не кладовая с едой, – ласково сказал Исли. – Еду – кровяную колбасу и окорока – мы храним в погребе. А это прислужник Организации. И он сидит именно там, где заслуживает.

Лаки замер и почему-то потер спину. Когда он, прищурясь, взглянул на «черного», его взгляд стал гораздо менее добрым.

– Понимаю, – медленно сказал он. – Какое-то время я сам был у «черных» в плену. Я... теперь все знаю про то, что они делали с людьми и с... с... клеймор.  
– С тобой тоже что-нибудь делали? – быстро спросил Исли.

Лаки насупился и буркнул под нос: «Почти нет».

«Черный» яростно закивал головой, наяривая кашу с той жадностью, которая появлялась у него только после курения вонючей травы.

– Аз есмь заблудшая овца, – возвестил он. – Кольчатый червь. Циста лямблии!

Ригальдо закатил глаза, чувствуя себя здесь самым нормальным.

Прозрев насчет пленника, гость слегка охолонул. Но только слегка.

– Все равно это не дело, – он упрямо наклонил голову. – Если человек преступник, значит, должен сидеть в тюрьме. И заслужить прощение работами в каменоломне или на стройке. Новая Рабона медленно строится, людям жить негде. Галк... Один мой хороший знакомый предложил использовать труд заключенных. А этот у вас заперт, как... поросенок на откорм.

«Черный» внезапно вскинул голову и с интересом прислушался.

– Я, кстати, всегда хотел пойти по стопам одного вашего святого, – живо сказал он. – Мне чего-то до смерти надоел атеизм. Я чем больше курю, тем больше думаю о божественном.  
Лаки посмотрел на него с осуждением. Потом, с не меньшим осуждением – на Исли. Мимо Ригальдо его взгляд упорно скользил, не замедляясь, будто Лаки принципиально игнорировал присутствие еще одного «пробудившегося» в доме учителя.

Ригальдо решил, что ему надоело. Твердой рукой затолкал черноробого в сарай, приказав заниматься консервами, а сам пошел в дом и налил себе полный стакан деревенского самогона, а потом закусил вчерашним вареным крабом, причем схрустел его вместе с панцирем и зонтиками укропа.

Его и прежде поражала вся эта история с «ученичеством», поражала даже в пересказе Исли, который поделился ею крайне немногословно. Ригальдо даже себя уговаривал, что все дело было в Присцилле – парнишка понравился ей, и Исли завел для сумасшедшей «пробудившейся» «живую игрушку». Но глядя, как Номер Один прощает самоуверенному пиздюку выходки, за которые любого другого размазал бы по огороду, он подумал, что все немного сложнее.

Кого он сейчас совершенно не мог понять, так это себя. С чего вдруг он, старый хрен, прошедший огонь, воду, смерть и лаборатории Организации, чувствует себя так странно – как если бы к Исли приехал нагулянный на стороне сын, а он, Ригальдо, был его мачехой.

*

Когда он, утерев губы, вывалился на крыльцо, в огороде разговаривали довольно громко. Кто-то даже саданул по столу кулаком. Ригальдо глянул: Исли небрежно поставил локти на стол, на котором были вывалены какие-то пожелтевшие бумажки, а Лаки скрестил руки на груди и сверкал глазами.

Если бы не это, день был бы почти идиллическим. Прозрачное, бесконечно высокое небо отражалось в такой же прозрачной морской воде, из сарая тянуло дымком и вареным крабом, а легкий бриз нес из деревни негромкую женскую песню. Кроме нее, не слышалось никаких обыденных звуков – над берегом лежала такая тишина, которая бывает только осенью.

Ну, если не считать яростного спора под навесом.

– ...послушай же!  
– Нет, Лаки. Ты сейчас сильно меня насмешил...  
– Не нападай на меня. Я знаю, что ты хотел меня видеть.  
– Если ты пришел только за этим, то напрасно потратил время...  
– Что такое? – спросил Ригальдо, и спорщики разом умолкли. Лаки был красный, как вареный омар. По сравнению с ним Исли выглядел почти безмятежно. Почти – потому что на мгновение он позволил почувствовать свою ауру.  
– А, Номер Два, – с обманчивой легкостью позвал Исли. – Посмотри-ка сюда. Возможно, тебе тоже будет интересно.

Ригальдо мгновенно подобрался и исподлобья уставился на пиздюка – чего еще тот затеял.

Исли двумя пальцами поднял со стола лист, в котором Ригальдо опознал кусок географической карты.

– Наш юный друг, – певуче продолжил Исли, – предлагает нам перебраться на маленькие островки, находящиеся в нескольких морских милях от южной оконечности Муха. Как их там...  
– Рифы смерти, – прочитал Ригальдо из-за его плеча руны. – Какая чушь. Никогда о таких не слышал.  
– Это потому, что они считаются проклятыми, – тяжело сказал Лаки. – Почти все, кто пытался туда добраться, или разворачивались, или разбивались о скалы.  
– Верно! – донесся из сарая приглушенный голос черноробого. – Совет пытался устроить там запасные склады, но вокруг них очень бурное и опасное море, сплошные пороги и...

«Убью», – подумал Ригальдо, не вдаваясь, кого именно.

– Рифы смерти! – многозначительно повторил Исли.  
– Там... – Лаки запнулся. – Я выкрал эти карты из Рабоны, Исли. Никто не знает про них. Ни командир Мирия, ни... другие воительницы. Люди не могут с пользой обосноваться там, но вы-то – не люди...  
– И в чем подвох? – хмуро спросил Ригальдо.

Исли, за спиной которого он стоял, поднял к нему лицо, запрокинул голову.

– Подвох в том, – мягко сказал он, – что там, видишь ли, совсем никто не живет. Поскольку это, без сомнения...  
– Рифы смерти.  
-...нам предлагается промышлять там... А, кстати, чем?  
– Там есть козы, – хмуро сказал Лаки. – Очень много птиц, парящих над зарослями, фруктовые деревья... Их видели моряки всего лет десять назад, в попытке подойти к островам...  
– Другими словами, – мягко сказал Исли, – там нет людей.

Ригальдо все понял и глумливо скривился.

Мальчишка сжал губы. Теперь он был бледный, вспотевший, с яркими пятнами на щеках.

– Что скажешь? – спросил Исли, обращаясь к Ригальдо.  
– Нет.  
– Я не у него спрашивал, – влез Лаки.  
– Нет, Лаки, – Исли покачал носком башмака, сплел руки на колене, и лицо у него сделалось странно-печальное. – Для нас это... неприемлемо.

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только дребезжанием жестянок в сарае.

– Я понимаю твое желание защитить простых людей, – нарушил его Исли. Он больше не улыбался. – И даже допускаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы нас отыскали воительницы. Возможно, ты даже больше волнуешься за них, они ведь твои друзья...  
– Иди в сраку, – перебил его «мальчик». – Серьезно, Исли, я думал...

Он замолчал, а потом произнес четко и раздельно:  
– Жрать людей нельзя.

Исли поменял ногу, наклонил голову к плечу и с любопытством уставился на Лаки.  
Ригальдо им восхитился: от этих разговоров в нем поднималась знакомая тревожная нервозность, сосало под ложечкой и очень хотелось содрать с кого-нибудь мясо. «Как Исли его выдерживает?» – подумал он, и тут же вспомнил: тот просто уже сыт.

Парнишка, скорее всего, никогда не узнает, что Порождение Бездны держит себя в руках только потому, что сегодня ночью убил кого-то.

Ригальдо завидовал Исли.

– Мы не можем иначе, – мягко сказал Исли. – Такова наша природа.  
– Это неправда. Присцилла могла!..  
– Предлагаешь нам голодать и иссохнуть?..  
– Не знаю.  
– Вы еще тут теологический диспут устройте, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо. – Можно даже позвать к нам отца Родо!..

На этом месте у «черного» лопнула одна банка. Сарай содрогнулся, но устоял. Ригальдо бросился внутрь, разбираться, под неумолчные причитания, а когда высунулся наружу, увидел, что Лаки сгребает свои листы.

«Вот и хорошо, – с облегчением подумал он, – пусть катится к черту».

И тут Исли накрыл руку Лаки своей. Ригальдо ожидал, тот вздрогнет, но Лаки только повернул в эту сторону голову.

– Останься до завтра, – сказал Исли. – Посидим, выпьем.

Ригальдо мысленно застонал. Зачем, господи, зачем.

– Сегодня вечером праздник в деревне, – продолжил Исли. – Там будет угощение, выпивка, танцы. Ночью по всему побережью зажгут костры. Думаю, здесь будет красиво.  
– Завтра день мертвых, – хмуро сказал Лаки. Он выпрямился и смотрел на Исли сверху вниз со странным тоскливым выражением в глазах. – Зима сменит осень.  
– Ну, – Исли покачался на табуретке. – Ты, считай, уже навестил двух мертвецов.

Нижняя губа Лаки дрогнула. Он тяжело сел.

*

От самогона Лаки отказался: не доверял им. А вот нехитрый завтрак – кашу, деревенский хлеб с домашним паштетом и нарезанный толстыми ломтями молодой сыр, – смел до последней крошки, запивая молоком, которое Ригальдо брал для себя у знакомой старухи.  
Видимо, жрать в доме недобитого врага человечества ему ничего не мешало.

Ригальдо дал себе зарок следить за молодым говнюком: нельзя доверять тому, у кого есть пудовый меч. Каким бы младенцем не казался этот Лаки, сражаться его обучил Исли. Он умел убивать йома и «пробудившихся» низкого ранга. И даже ранил Присциллу.

Когда Ригальдо вспоминал об этом, по хребту пробегал холодок.

Следить он решил самым простым способом: встал за спиной, заложив руки за спину, как надсмотрщик. Исли поглядывал на него с веселым недоумением, делал огромные глаза. Ригальдо в ответ только строил каменную морду.

К чести Лаки, смутить его почти не удалось. Он пару раз оглянулся через плечо, недобро прищурился, но тут же взял себя в руки и продолжил изучать обстановку.

Проще говоря, он везде совал нос. Разглядывал двор, хижину, стол для разделения устриц, растянутые вдоль плетня сети и сброшенные в углу двора неотмытые крабьи ловушки. Связки укропа и чеснока и бусы из розовых ракушек, дребезжащие на ветру – сомнительное украшение, доставшееся еще от прежних хозяев. Потрогал перекинутые через веревку промысловые штаны, задубевшие от соли, и обернулся к Исли:  
– Так вы правда рыбачите? Я думал, это только прикрытие.

Тот улыбнулся неуловимо, совсем по-кошачьи, и промолчал. Но Лаки не унимался:  
– Зачем ты этим занимаешься? Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты раньше... работал. И этот дом... он такой...  
– Жалкий?.. – Исли уже откровенно веселился. – Ты считаешь, что я низко пал?

Лаки промолчал. Ригальдо видел, как его взгляд скользит по обрезанным волосам Исли, по его обнаженным рукам, высовывающимся из закатанных рукавов застиранной блузы.

На белой, плохо загорающей шее уже почти не угадывались отметины, которые еще утром смотрелись как багровые синяки. С регенерацией у Исли все было в порядке. Ригальдо временами ставил ему засосы, которые сходили через пару часов. Но пока они еще были заметны, Исли выглядел так, как будто они с Ригальдо подрались.

– Что, не такого наставника ты себе желал? – прищурился Исли. Лаки надулся:  
– Я сам однажды сожрал с голоду ящерицу. И проношенными штанами ты меня не удивишь!.. Просто... Не могу поверить, что ты добровольно здесь прозябаешь...  
– Ты меня раскусил, – серьезно сказал Исли. – Это часть моего плана. Я собираюсь отравить сильных мира сего тухлыми устрицами, а когда они умрут в муках, мы с Ригальдо захватим остров.

Лаки фыркнул, а Исли развел руки:  
– Если без шуток, разве не так живут обычные люди? Чинят одежду, добывают заработок, радуются, что есть крыша над головой. Как же там было... «Живи, как человек»? Разве не к этому стремятся твои сереброглазые подружки?..

Лаки косо взглянул на него и проворчал:  
– Откуда тебе знать, к чему они стремятся.

Ригальдо ощерился. Ему этот лозунг – «живи, как человек, умри, как человек» – засел в печенках, еще когда они с Исли тоже стаптывали на дорогах острова сапоги, с рассвета до заката, как дураки, убивая йома.

Он думал, Исли не преминет это сказать, но тот только снисходительно посмотрел на мальчишку:  
– Я думаю, что они сами не представляют этого. Откуда бы им, бедным девочкам из лаборатории.

Лаки не нашелся, чего сказать. А Исли непринужденно спросил:  
– Кстати о клеймор – ты ведь нашел ту, которую искал?

Лаки аккуратно положил на стол витую стеклянную трубку, в которой «черный» заваривал свои травы для курения. Опустил руки вдоль туловища и четко, как в казарме, отрапортовал:  
– Свадьбу сыграем по первому снегу.

Исли перестал улыбаться.

– Ого. Ты стал совсем большой.

Лаки на это промолчал, к радости Ригальдо, который бы не вынес счастливых откровений влюбленного дурака. Наконец Исли тряхнул волосами и сказал:  
– Желаю, чтобы дом твой был полная чаша, и всего остального, что там еще принято желать. Кроме детей, потому что у вас их не будет, – Ригальдо даже споткнулся от того, как прямо это прозвучало. – Ты знаешь об этом? Видел клеймор раздетыми?  
– Знаю, – Лаки не отвел глаза. – Видел. Но мы с Клэр уже решили, что возьмем к себе двух сирот.

Теперь уже промолчал Исли.

*

К обеду Ригальдо устал изображать из себя бдящее дерево. Эти двое из него всю душу вытянули. Все, что происходило, напоминало какой-то затянувшийся словесный бой, с обманными финтами, контратаками и внезапными выпадами. Наблюдать за этим со стороны было непросто, он уже предпочел бы нарезать их на красивые фрагменты, чтобы не мучились.

Исли увел их на берег, прихватив тяпку и ведро. Ригальдо демонстративно сел на песок и отвернулся. Лаки сперва мялся, глядя, как Исли внаклонку ходит между камней, полоща моллюсков в лужах, чтобы проверить, не вскрыты ли раковины, потом плюнул, воткнул свою железную дуру в песок и полез помогать. Сочная жидкая грязь, в которую превратилось морское дно после отлива, с удовольствием чавкнула, когда он влез в нее сапогами.

Ригальдо немного отвлекся, наблюдая за молодыми чайками, дерущимися за выброшенный кем-то мокрый цветастый пояс, и очнулся, только услышав ругань:  
– ...не отрицай. Для всех было бы удобнее, если бы я умер.  
– Отстань, – пробухтел Лаки, тяпая песок в поисках раковин. Он так ожесточенно наносил ему удары, словно это был череп какого-нибудь йома.  
– Но это же правда. Скажешь, нет? Ты мог бы посмертно гордиться мной, вспоминая с теплом и симпатией. А все твои клейморские подружки вздыхали бы: его вырастил тот негодяй, значит, в нем тоже было что-то хорошее. Сколько ему было, когда он погиб? Сто двадцать шесть? Он умер таким молоды-ы-ым... А что ты теперь им скажешь, если они узнают?  
– Послушай, разве обязательно быть таким злым? – рявкнул Лаки. Он выпрямился, его широкое привлекательное лицо раскраснелось. Ригальдо на всякий случай поднялся на ноги.

Исли тоже выпрямился.

– Я «пробудившийся», мне положено быть злым. И я помню, с каким возмущением ты смотрел на меня на той ярмарке, когда узнал, что я жив. Как будто я нанес тебе личное оскорбление.  
– Да, я смотрел! – заорал Лаки. – Я там чуть не спятил, на той ярмарке! Я стоял и думал, кто это: йома с твоим лицом, или, может, нечто, сделанное Организацией! Или, может, мне голову напекло, и я стал видеть призраков? Мне ведь говорили, как ты умер, никто не мог выжить после такого, и я...

Он поднял руку, собираясь не то ударить Исли в плечо, не то просто махнуть. В ней все еще была тяпка, и Ригальдо ее перехватил.

Лаки обернулся к нему почти с облегчением и от души пнул в голень.

В пекарне одного из приморских городков продавались вкусные крендели. В такой крендель Ригальдо и свернул наглого щенка. И разжал руки, когда Исли сказал «Не надо».

Вырвавшись, Лаки сверкнул глазами, смерил Ригальдо взглядом и попросил:  
– Попросил бы ты своего приспешника не влезать.

Они с Исли случайно рассыпали весь свой улов, и, наклонившись, Лаки принялся обеими руками сгребать его в ведра.

Ригальдо тоже наклонился и стал помогать, потому что стоять истуканом было уже совсем глупо. Поэтому он не видел лица Исли, когда тот произнес:  
– Я предпочел бы другое слово.  
– Какое? – немедленно спросил Лаки.  
– Соратник, – быстро произнес Ригальдо, опередив Исли.

Мальчишка покосился на него с интересом:  
– Значит, все же не друг?  
– «Дружбы между пробудившимися не бывает», – отрезал Ригальдо, ввернув давнюю поговорку Исли. И покосился на Номера Один, чтобы проверить, оценил ли. Тот как-то странно смотрел на него, одобрительно и в то же время с сожалением.

Ригальдо не понял, чего это он. Ему-то казалось, что он очень изящно выкрутился. Для таких мужиков, как они, еще было специальное слово, более уместное для армейских казарм или трактиров. Хорошо, что щенок не стал заходить в дом, у него могли бы возникнуть вопросы. Например, почему у двух могучих мужей в доме всего одно ложе.

И тут Лаки его потряс.

– А вот и неправда, – торжествующе сказал он. – Другие-то дружат. Я говорил с Кроносом, они с Ларсом...  
– Ты – что? – перебил его Исли. Ригальдо вытаращился.

Приемыш Исли не уставал его удивлять.

– Да, говорил, – Лаки не понял такого пристального интереса. – Во время осады Святого города они сами с Ларсом ко мне подошли. Я даже не сразу понял, что они тоже не люди. Кронос заметил, как необычно тренировано мое тело...

– Номер Четыре и Номер Шесть, – медленно сказал Исли, – Номер Четыре был весьма опасным «пробудившимся». Он ничего не сделал тебе?

Лаки вдруг светло улыбнулся:  
– Ты спрашиваешь прямо, как Клэр. Нет, он не нападал. Мы просто поговорили на крепостной стене. Про всякое: про тебя, про ваше поколение, про Присциллу...  
– И что он рассказал?..

Это уже Ригальдо влез, чувствуя, как сохнет рот. Кронос, мать его. Кроноса всегда веселило их противостояние с Исли. Как будто он что-то знал, сука.

Может, и знал. Кронос провел по борделям больше времени, чем весь остальной отряд, и вечно втирал крестьянкам, что готов любой из них предсказать судьбу по ягодичным складкам, если встать вот так и наклониться.

Хренов провидец. Бородатое ебло судьбы. Прирожденный комедиант, всего парой насмешливых слов способный испортить человеку всю репутацию в отряде.

– Немногое... – отозвался Лаки. – Там вообще-то не до того было. Но они с Ларсом точно были друзьями! Даже, как вы, жили вместе и вместе пришли в бой, и в бою помогали воительницам. Когда Ларс погиб, Кронос мог уйти, мог напасть на Священный город, но он сражался до последнего. Так и сказал: «Хочу, чтобы на том свете было не стыдно взглянуть Ларсу в глаза!»

Ригальдо заржал. Он стоял, утонув ногами в вязком мокром песке, и ржал до икоты. Господи, как все обернулось-то. Он, кажется, тоже сейчас научился видеть чужую судьбу, пусть даже она принимала причудливые коленца.

– Что? – не понял их Лаки. – Что смешного? Они мне даже понравились. Тем более, что тогда я думал – ты умер, – он пихнул в руки Исли тяпку. – Они знали тебя живого, это вроде как был твой последний привет. Я, когда с ними разговаривал, даже почувствовал, как сердце заболело.

Он поддернул мокрые штанины над сапогами и побрел к берегу. Его следы в песке мгновенно заполнялись водой. Ригальдо посмотрел в сторону моря: прилив наступал. Сверкающая вода быстро катилась к ним, поглощая лужи, замшелые камни и пучки водорослей. Он перевел взгляд на Исли: тот озорно улыбался.

– Кронос и Ларс?.. Ну ничего себе!  
– Господи, – прохрипел Ригальдо. – И это тот Кронос, который всегда предпочитал помягче и потолще...

Исли вздохнул с напускной скромностью:  
– Годы меняют людей. Начинаешь ценить то, что имеешь... Или наоборот, имеешь именно то, что больше ценишь...  
– Не смешно, – проворчал Ригальдо. Исли кивнул:  
– И то верно. Как бы то ни было, мир их праху.

Надо было выходить из воды: мальчишка уже нетерпеливо прохаживался по песку. Но пока они шли, Ригальдо подумал еще вот про что.

Он не любил Кроноса и за то, что, когда Исли кинул клич о войне, Кронос мгновенно исчез. Спрятался. Как таракан, затаился где-то за печкой.

«Поэтому он и выжил, – подумалось внезапно. – И Ларса тогда спас. В отличие от доверчивых мудаков, которых Исли пустил в расход, когда наступило их время».

Исли будто подслушал: глянул кротко, коснулся локтя.

Вот почему Ригальдо был с ним согласен: никакой «дружбы» между «пробудившимися» не существовало. А то, что происходило между ними с Исли на этом берегу...

У этого не было известного Ригальдо названия.

*

Исли и Лаки спорили еще дважды. Первый раз – когда сопляк поговорил с черноробым и примчался с выпученными глазами: «Ты что, правда поместил в него свой кусок?!» И второй раз – когда Исли предложил сходить в деревню на праздник. Лаки неожиданно взвился, сказав, что не может отдыхать, зная, что привел в человеческое село Порождение Бездны. Исли его уколол, мол, как же тот раньше таскал по всему острову Присциллу. Еще он цинично заметил, что не голоден прямо сейчас, и Лаки расстроился, безошибочно угадав, почему именно. Они помирились, вдвоем уйдя в огород. Ригальдо хотел послушать, о чем они говорят, но почему-то передумал.

В итоге, когда они все-таки собрались, он с ними не пошел, тем более что свой здоровый меч мальчишка беспечно оставил у дома. Ригальдо только покачал головой на этот вопиющий кошмар. Все-таки сразу видно, что сопляка воспитали не так. Если бы у Ригальдо был ученик, уж он бы научил его не расслабляться. Натаскивал бы, как злющего цепного пса.

Вот только никто не спешил в ученики к такому говну.

«И хрен с вами всеми, – думал Ригальдо, переворачивая на сковороде шкварчащих мидий в масле. – Достали».

На столе лежала карта, забытая мальчиком: горы и реки острова, города, разбросанные в беспорядке села, мелкие и крупные тракты. Многих из этих сел, знал Ригальдо, уже нет, они оставлены жителями и лежат в руинах. Это была их вина – его и таких, как он; земля, по которой свободно бродят «пробудившиеся», имеет свойство меняться. Города обращаются в прах, засыхают леса, даже скалы обрушиваются, перекрывая русла рек камнепадами.

Он полюбовался на Рифы смерти и сунул карту Лаки в мешок.

Никакого добровольного изгнания на острова. Не раньше, чем «большая земля» расколется к черту и опустится в бурное море.

Темнело рано. Пока он маялся дурью, все залили сумерки, густые, как чернила кальмара. Похолодало, ветер завыл и принес от воды мелкую жалящую морось. Ракушки во дворе дребезжали, как сумасшедшие. Стоя на ледяном ветру, Ригальдо слушал волынки, смотрел, как мелькают огни, и чувствовал себя вросшим в этот пляж, как старая раковина, покрытая известняком. В деревне радовались, пили и пировали.

«Черный», паскуда, тоже увязался за Номером Один. Тот разрешил выбрать ему из «домика» трех самых больших крабов. Ригальдо знал, для чего: деревенские мужики собирались у дома старосты, устраивали «крабьи бега». Даже отсюда было слышно, как они задорно орали. Исли наверняка станет делать ставки, думал Ригальдо, потом заглянет на танцы. Парни и девушки пляшут на деревянных помостах, сцепившись мизинцами, пока хватит сил. Может быть, Исли загонит туда своего пиздюка. Лишь бы сам не полез, а продолжил изображать немощного. Инвалид «пробуждения». Калечь хренов. Ну а потом вся деревня выйдет на пляж, чтобы зажечь костры...

Ригальдо проторчал на холодном ветру до этого самого момента. Огромные стопки дров, облитые маслом, вспыхнули по всему побережью. Пламя металось рваными языками, тянулось к морю, и это было и грозно, и красиво. Такие же факелы горят и в соседних бухтах, знал он. Прощание с осенью, встреча зимы. Завтра день мертвых.

Исли и Лаки приплелись в темноте нога за ногу. «Черный» волок за ними покупки: связки колбас, сладкие калачи, чесночные булки, сыры, огромную бутыль с яблочным сидром. Вывалил это все в доме, повязал полотенце, засуетился, как хозяюшка.

– Вон пошел, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Ступай в свою конуру.

Лаки, конечно, вылез:  
– Сегодня святая ночь. Никто не работает. Так принято у людей!

«Черный» умильно посмотрел на него:  
– Да, да, я буду стараться провести этот вечер в святости! Пойду только, воскурю немного целебных трав, чтобы вспомнить молитву богине Августе... Как же там было... Даждь нам днесь...

Исли смотрел на этот балаган и безмятежно улыбался. Его глаза сияли, когда он доставал самогон, хотя от него и Лаки уже на всю кухню разило пивом. На шее в вырезе блузы давно не осталось следов, она была гладкой, чистой и очень белой, и Ригальдо поймал себя на безумном порыве наклониться к его плечу и прямо при всех запечатлеть собственнический укус.

Чтоб, значит, знали, чей это Номер Один.

Он крепко зажмурился и досчитал до трех. Так ненароком недолго принять «пробужденную» форму.

Лаки плюхнулся на табурет и громко потребовал:  
– Наливай!..

Исли плеснул ему щедро, сразу треть кружки:  
– За тебя, мальчик мой.

Когда береговые костры отгорели, Лаки был уже в говно пьян.

Его голова тяжело лежала на кулаках, и он бормотал:  
– Исли, пойдем со мной в Рабону. Я все объясню... ик!.. Им всем объясню, какой ты на самом деле хороший. Только людей есть нельзя... ик! Съешь колбасу...

Он пытался ткнуть Исли в глаз колбасой, а тот уворачивался. Ригальдо жевал колбасу, утомленно взирал на это представление и думал, что надо бы принести травяной тюфяк, чтобы сгрузить на него на ночь этого могучего воина.

Что будет делать он сам, еще оставалось решить. Понятно, что в эту ночь им с Исли не спать бок о бок.

– Я бы тебе в зуб дал, – вдруг выдал Лаки. Мысли его явно двигались сложным путем, петляли, как погнутые колеса телеги. – Чтобы ты понял... Господи, почему все так сложно... Почему нельзя, например, как-то тебя исцелить...

Он поднял палец, нацелил между бровей Исли, зачем-то его осмотрел и нахмурил брови.

– Дай сумку. У меня там с собой!..

С третьей попытки у него получилось извлечь из кармана небольшой мешочек.

– Пилюли, скрывающие йоки, – хвастливо сказал Лаки. – Я взял тайком. Ешь хоть каждый день! Может быть, тогда они тебя не заметят... А этому не давай! – его взгляд явно пытался найти Ригальдо, но Лаки немного кренился влево. – Пусть сам справляется. И не превращайся тут ни во что...

Внезапно лицо Лаки болезненно исказилось.

– Иначе тебя убьют, – очень тихо сказал он. – Уже насовсем...

На глазах Ригальдо Исли растрепал дураку волосы.

– Да я знаю, Лаки, – вздохнул он. – Спасибо тебе за пилюли.

Он перебросил драгоценный мешочек Ригальдо, и тот его спрятал. Что ж, пилюли, скрывающие йоки, уже однажды спасли ему жизнь. Может быть, еще когда-нибудь пригодятся.

Он опрокинул в рот самогон, закинул следом кусок вонючего сыра. И подумал, что Исли когда-то был прав: природа мудра, лишая тех, в ком прижилась плоть йома, потомства. Ригальдо никогда не хотел заиметь детей. Прямо сейчас он не хотел их особенно сильно.

Лаки проследил за полетом мешка мутным взглядом. Вздохнул, поскреб грудь под рубахой, покачнулся на табурете и пробормотал:  
– Я так скучал по тебе. Так скучал... Но почему, когда ты здесь и жив, мне еще хуже, чем было?

Он гулко ударил себя в грудь и шмыгнул носом. А потом – Ригальдо глазам не поверил – стремительно повернувшись к Исли, облапил его, спрятал лицо в складках рубашки. Исли помедлил – и опустил ему на плечо руку.

– Так и должно быть, мой мальчик, – сказал он. – Детство закончилось, и ты просто становишься взрослым. В каком-то смысле это похоже на «пробуждение». Когда тебя перестает тревожить, что твоя еда пахнет дерьмом – ты «пробудился». Когда ты перестанешь чувствовать боль от того, что не можешь изменить этот мир... – он помолчал. – Ты вырос.

Он гладил Лаки по плечу, и Ригальдо не мог оторвать взгляд от дикого зрелища, хотя, по уму, стоило как-то прекратить этот стыд. Он решил, что надо сходить отлить, а Исли тут, бог даст, разберется со своей морокой.

– Исли, – вдруг сказал Лаки высоким голосом. – Как это было? Ну, ты... Ну, когда... Когда эти твари...

Рука Исли на мгновение замерла. Ноги Ригальдо будто приросли к полу.

– Больно, – сказал Исли, помолчав. – Страшно. Но я не был один.

Их с Ригальдо взгляды встретились, и это было подобно вспышке. Они словно на мгновение вновь оказались там, в ослепительном летнем дне, среди руин, заляпанных кровью Исли, среди костей и плоти, перемешанных с землей, под механическое лязганье пожирающих челюстей.

Будто подслушав их, этот здоровый лось вдруг взорвался хриплым рыданием, орошая одежду Исли горючими слезами.

Заперев «черного» в сарае, как люди закрывают скотину на ночь, Ригальдо немного походил по берегу, попинал камни, послушал, как шумит и вскидывается море.

Мелкую морось на улице сменил монотонный дождь, как-то сразу вдруг стало холоднее. Костры на берегу прогорели. Музыка из деревни уже не веселила, вихлялась, как пьяный мужик. Слышался нетрезвый смех, ругань, где-то визжала свинья.

В доме плакал Лаки, пристроив голову Исли на плечо.

*

Утром мальчишка ушел. Ригальдо это проспал: они с Исли полночи пропьянствовали, сидя в старой лодке и слушая шум дождя. В дело шло все вперемешку: самогон, пиво и деревенский сидр. Лаки к тому времени спал в доме, разметавшись на тюфяке на полу. Ригальдо помнил, как Исли грыз яблоки и часто высовывал руку из-под навеса, ловя дождевые капли, а сам он все порывался укрыть ему ноги пледом. Кажется, в какой-то момент они на этот плед и прилегли.

Проснувшись ото сна, в котором он жрал тухлую плоть какого-то йома, с больной головой и ощущением фекалий во рту, он выругался на себя – это ж как надо было набраться, чтобы позабыть очистить кровь от сивушных паров. Вроде с вечера он собирался остаться в той самой лодке, даже бросил в нее старый кожух на дно. Черт, да Ригальдо был просто уверен, что ночью выпихивал из нее Исли со словами: «У тебя есть койка, Номер Один, вот иди в дом». Однако, раскрыв глаза, он увидел знакомые стены. Он дрых в хижине, на своей законной постели – помятый, одетый, запутавшийся в простынях. Подумав, что как же так вышло, что Исли был брошен им в лодке, он встал, кое-как привел свою тушу в порядок и выполз на крыльцо.

Оказалось, что дождь, как вчера зарядил, так и шел до сих пор. Он смыл все яркое, что было на побережье. Низкое тяжелое небо нависало над серо-зеленой волнующейся водой. Волны несли клочья серой пены. Помочившись прямо со ступеней на мокрый песок, Ригальдо, поеживаясь, отправился искать Исли.

Тот обнаружился во дворе. Стоял в распахнутых настежь дверях сарая и, скрестив руки, наблюдал, как расходятся круги по большой грязной луже во дворе.

– Что ты... – начал Ригальдо. – Что такое?!

Он пригляделся и ахнул. В сарае царил разгром. «Холодильный короб» был испорчен, драги сломаны, склянки для мариновки устриц разбиты. Даже те трубки, через которые «черный» курил свои травы, были втоптаны в землю.

Пленник исчез, и конюшенный сарай тоже был пуст. Исчезли мешки с лошадиным кормом и продукты из кладовой. Осиротевшая телега мокла под дождем.

Лаки нигде не было видно.

– Мать его в задницу!..  
– Да, – не шевелясь, произнес Исли. – Лаки выпустил нашего приятеля. Вчера мне пришлось поклясться, что я не помещал в человека никаких отростков, иначе мальчик не стал бы со мной разговаривать. А жаль, я сейчас думаю, честное слово – жаль...

Ригальдо зарычал:  
– Я же говорил, надо было сломать ему ногу!  
– Кому из них? – прищурился Исли. И продолжил: – Думаю, Лаки уговорил «черного» попросить о снисхождении в Рабоне. Он как-то принял слишком близко к сердцу то, что мы в любой момент можем убить этого недомерка. «Черный» тоже вчера не раз и не два заикался о том, как ему нравится мысль стать рабонским монахом. Я не придал этому значения, если честно. Перекурив, он временами считает себя богиней Августой...  
– А где мальчишка? – Ригальдо завертел головой. – Тоже ушел? Даже не попрощавшись? Хорошенького ученика ты себе отхватил!..  
– Он... приходил, – после паузы сказал Исли. – Я почти наверняка в этом уверен, – он слабо улыбнулся. – Под утро я вдруг проснулся – после самогона сон был не особенно крепок, и хмель вроде бы еще не отступил. Мы с тобой оба спали в доме, как ни в чем не бывало. Ты забросил на меня одну руку, голова лежала на моей груди... Лаки стоял в дверях, совсем неподвижно. Заметив, что я повернул лицо в его сторону, он ушел в кухню.

Ригальдо почувствовал, что лицо опалило жаром.

– А ты? – прохрипел он.  
– А что я? – Исли посмотрел на него с насмешливой усталостью. – Закрыл глаза и повернулся на другой бок.

Он был прав, конечно – глупо было стыдиться того, что они... противоестественны.

«Пробуждаясь», ты становишься иным, ты встаешь на обломках собственного старого тела – обнаженный, сильный, непобедимый и злой. И с этого момента человеческая мораль перестает существовать. Ты можешь одинаково хорошо убивать мужчин и женщин, ты можешь с ними совокупляться, ты можешь есть их. Куда уж дальше-то.

Ригальдо все это понимал, но все равно чувствовал себя неуютно за то, что из-за него сопляк мог нехорошо подумать об Исли.

Или же он такой неиспорченный, что не мог?

Он рискнул косноязычно изложить эту мысль вслух.

Исли фыркнул.

– Мальчик проводит слишком много времени с клеймор, которые слишком много времени проводят друг с другом.  
– Вы говорили об этом? – изумился Ригальдо.  
– Вчера, в двух словах. Он их жалеет, может быть, потому, что они женщины. Считает, что так они не одиноки.

Ригальдо покрутил все это так и сяк и решил не обсуждать.

– Слушай, пора что-то делать, – встрепенувшись, сказал он. – Наш холодильный ящик... И лошадь, они свистнули нашу лошадь! Это нельзя оставить безнаказанным. Давай я приволоку их назад, и мы решим, как поступить? Ты сможешь попрощаться с мальчишкой. Дождь смыл следы, но я отыщу «черного» по запаху дыма. Пусть сука построит нам все здесь, как было... А потом я его на клочки порву...  
– Оставь их в покое, – сказал Исли, не двигаясь. – Мы с Лаки уже сказали друг другу все, что хотели. Он должен идти, у него там невеста. Я думаю, мы никогда больше не увидимся.  
– А «черный»? Он может нас выдать! И как же твои мечты о торговле устрицами?  
– Мне все равно, – Исли взглянул на налитое дождем небо. – Это было забавно, но я ни на что особенно не рассчитывал.


	5. Chapter 5

[снег]

Исли отнесся к краху своих планов с неожиданным равнодушием, но Ригальдо подозревал, что после ухода Лаки в нем что-то изменилось. Ночами, просыпаясь рядом с Исли, он смотрел в спокойное лицо, очень белое и неподвижное, кажущееся еще белее на застиранной серой подушке, и ему чудилось, что его пересекает невидимая трещина.

На коже давно не было ни ран, ни уродливых рубцов и все же, склоняясь над ним, Ригальдо целовал его очень бережно, как будто оно могло рассыпаться у него в ладонях. Касался губами носа, щеки и закрытых век, будто скреплял их печатью. Его томило, что больше он ничего не может сделать.

Он бы убил, загрыз ради Исли любую расстроившую его сволочь, выполнил бы какой угодно приказ, вот только Исли не отдавал приказаний. Он вообще сделался молчалив и задумчив. Ригальдо было с чем сравнивать – летом и осенью Исли постоянно командовал их убогим промыслом, то подгоняя Ригальдо чинить крабьи поддоны, то пришивать к сетям новые мощные крючья. Сейчас он как будто занимался всем этим по привычке. Ригальдо не думал, что Исли надоело. Скорее, он просто... ничего больше не хотел?

В эти хмурые дни поздней осени Ригальдо вдруг резко вспомнил, как раньше, когда Исли еще был Владыкой Севера, они могли целыми днями не разговаривать. Исли умел бесцеремонно осаживать, Ригальдо тоже не стремился общаться – кто же добровольно полезет нарываться на унижение, недобрые шутки и издевательства. Дни, месяцы, годы насмешливого молчания, проведенные бок о бок. Ригальдо они представлялись, как белые сугробы Альфонсо. Нагромождения непонимания, зависти, ревности и тоски, время от времени оживляемые драками, общими охотами и горячечным возбуждением. Он бы скорее позволил снова искромсать себя на куски, чем вернуться в те дни. Но черт знает, о чем теперь думал Исли.

Возможно, Ригальдо вспомнил об этом еще и потому, что однажды пошел снег.

В ту ночь стало зверски холодно, свежий воздух сочился в хижину даже через старательно законопаченные щели. Огонь в очаге давно погас, тепло быстро вытянуло через неправильно сложенную трубу, и Ригальдо казалось, что самое теплое, что есть в хижине – это он сам. И еще – лежащий рядом с ним Исли.

Вообще-то они, конечно, не мерзли по-настоящему. Контроль над своим телом – первое, чему учились воины Организации, и после «пробуждения» эти способности только возрастали. По правде, они с Исли могли бы спать голыми на снегу, или вообще не спать, не есть человеческую пищу. Но, видимо, эта жизнь на берегу, это размеренное человеческое существование что-то меняло в мозгах. Спали одетыми, в старых рыбачьих свитерах, закутавшись в одеяла. Ригальдо сжимал в кулаке грубую ткань, чувствуя, какой Исли горячий под одеждой, и вот так, тесно обнявшись, они и дремали, как будто в самом деле грелись друг об друга. Исли просунул под него руки, а Ригальдо беспардонно зажал его ноги между своих ног, и это было так хорошо и так странно – лежать клубком, как будто кроме них, кроме этой постели и хижины в мире ничего не осталось. А потом Исли поднял голову, чихнул, и вдруг, замерев, сказал: «Чувствуешь, как тихо снаружи?»

Ригальдо не хотелось выпускать его, но Исли настойчиво шевелился, и он разжал руки. Глядя, как Исли босиком идет по ледяному полу, он только вздохнул и подпер кулаком щеку. Высунулся из-под одеяла так, чтобы больше видеть.

Когда дверь распахнулась, показалось, за ней нет ничего. Одна белизна без верха и без низа. Снег падал крупными мягкими хлопьями, очень часто, он скрыл линию горизонта, перемешал море с небом и землей. Исли застыл на пороге, Ригальдо видел, как напряглась его спина.

– Ого, – негромко сказал тот. – Не думал, что на этом побережье бывают такие зимы. Мне казалось, для снегопадов здесь слишком тепло.  
– Тучи идут с севера, – пояснил Ригальдо. – Здесь переменчивый климат. Вечером наверняка грянет шторм.

Исли подпер дверь стулом, чтобы не закрылась, а сам медленно сел на порожек, выставив голые ноги наружу. Ригальдо смотрел на очертания его фигуры в дверном проеме и думал, что это похоже на картину в рамке. В особняке Владыки Севера на стенах висели такие. Черт знает, откуда Исли их добыл в той альфонской глуши.

Позади Исли все было по-прежнему тихим и белым. Снегопад поглотил все звуки, и мир будто утонул в тишине. Странно, но Ригальдо больше не чувствовал такого холода, как ночью, хотя дверь была распахнута настежь.

– Крабьему сезону конец, – уверенно сказал Исли. Ригальдо сел на постели, скрестил ноги:  
– Ну вообще да. Еще неделя или две, пока не замерзнет бухта. Потом рыбаки будут отправляться с мыса на крупную ловлю. В деревне вчера говорили, идет белая рыба. Ее ловят сетями на глубине. Мы тоже можем попробовать, если хочешь...  
– Утонем, – беззлобно оборвал его Исли. – Ты сам говорил, мы те еще мореходы на большой воде.  
– Или давай снова попытаемся с устрицами...  
– Я подумаю.

Он ничего больше не добавил, но Ригальдо без слов понял: они будут перебиваться этой зимой так же, как он сам проводил на берегу все прошлые одинокие зимы. Собирать мусор, выброшенный морем, ставить свои жалкие сети у берегов, наблюдая, как ледяная корка становится крепче и крепче, ловить через полынью, больше делая вид, что кормятся этим скудным уловом, на деле же – по ночам охотясь на рыболовов. Зима давно уже представлялась ему похожей на спячку.

Он сам спокойно жил здесь так раньше, но хватит ли терпения у Исли?..

– Так странно, – вдруг сказал Исли. Он так и сидел на пороге, наблюдая за падающим снегом. – Мы ушли с севера, но он словно догнал нас здесь. Так же будет и с теми клеймор, о которых говорил Лаки. Я сомневаюсь, что нам удастся увидеть весеннюю линьку крабов.

И Ригальдо захотелось втащить его в дом, закрыть дверь на засов и укрыться под одеялом, как будто под толстым слоем снега. И спать до весны.

В рыбачьей деревне уже прозвонил утренний колокол, а они с Исли так и сидели, всматриваясь в мир, выбеленный снегопадом.

*

Все эти их смутные разговоры закономерно привели к тому, что Ригальдо захотел есть. Не крабов и не кашу, конечно же. Исли понимающе кивнул, когда тот сказал, что собирается уйти на ночь – они оба знали, что уже подступала его очередь охотиться. До вечера Ригальдо едва дотерпел, тяжело сглатывая слюну и чувствуя невыносимое желание сорвать на ком-нибудь злость. Голод поднимался из живота вместе с желанием свернуть чью-нибудь шею. Едва стемнело, как он покинул хижину и, прикрываясь разгулявшейся непогодой, поднялся на скалы.

Конечно, найти подходящую жертву в бурю становилось сложнее, зато шанс нарваться на свидетелей тоже был не велик. Ригальдо думал об этом, бесшумно двигаясь в темноте по обледенелой тропинке, вьющейся высоко над побережьем, и радуясь, что он не человек – черно было, хоть глаз выколи. Выпавший утром снег успел растаять, но северный ветер не утихал, и вместо мягких хлопьев нес острую кусачую крошку. Море внизу беспокойно билось о камни. Отсюда прекрасно были видны сигнальные огни на мысу и россыпи более мелких огней – там жили люди. Где-то там, позади, осталось и их с Исли жилье. Его не было видно – все заслоняли скалы, но Ригальдо казалось, что он может безошибочно чувствовать его сквозь ветер и темноту. Аура Исли, едва уловимая с такого расстояния, словно стала частью Ригальдо, въелась ему под кожу.

«С ним ничего не случится, – сказал он себе. – Это же Номер Один. Он нескольких таких, как ты, стоит».

Темный и бурный вечер перетек в ночь, и вокруг разыгралось светопреставление. Море разбушевалось; даже высоко над обрывом Ригальдо каким-то образом чувствовал на лице пронзительно-ледяные брызги. Северо-западный ветер налетал сумасшедшими порывами, норовил сбросить в пропасть. Ригальдо беззвучно бежал по тропе, с нечеловеческой легкостью перепрыгивая расщелины и уклоняясь от срывающихся камней.

Он выбрал деревню в бухте, похожей на опрокинутый ковш, просто потому, что она находилась дальше других от их дома. Как лиса, которая пробегает несколько миль ради охоты, не трогая тот курятник, который ближе к ее логову. Деревня была не самая захудалая, в ней даже чего-то там праздновали, несмотря на непогоду. У причала поскрипывали канаты, лодки стукались боками друг о друга. В длинном рыбачьем сарае горели огни, из приоткрытой двери на мокрую землю падал неровный луч света. Внутри весело горланили мужчины, пахло разгоряченными телами, дымом, едой, выпивкой. Ригальдо подкрался и затаился снаружи, между перевернутых лодок, радуясь, что местные так беспечно празднуют наступление зимы. Скоро один из них непременно выйдет отлить, и тогда можно будет сграбастать его, слегка придушить и уволочь в темноту, подальше от людей, чтобы неспешно выпотрошить и утолить голод.

Он так увлекся наблюдениями за входной дверью, что чуть не пропустил звук – слабый, едва заметный шелест извлекаемого железа. Такой неуверенный, будто владелец лезвия сомневался в том, что делает.

Скорее удивленный, чем испуганный, Ригальдо повернул голову.

Она стояла в нескольких шагах от него, и ее поношенная белая форма казалась в ночной мгле серой. Наплечники тускло блеснули, стоило девушке пошевелиться. Свет окружающей ее ауры был едва различим – не удивительно, что Ригальдо его не приметил. Совсем молодая и слабая. Ригальдо задумался, успели ли черноробые выдать ей хоть какой-нибудь номер.

– Аура, – одними губами сказала она, вглядываясь в черноту между лодками. И уже более уверенно приняла атакующую стойку, направив меч Ригальдо в лицо. Он дернул ртом. С некоторых пор он запрещал себе испытывать пренебрежение к слабым бойцам. Одна из таких слабачек уже нарубила его, как капусту.  
– Держи ее, – сказал он, махнув рукой в сторону, делая вид, что обращается к невидимому собеседнику, при этом целя когтями ей в голову.

Девушка дрогнула, и ее координация «поплыла». А в следующее мгновение она действительно сделала то, чего он не ожидал. Вместо того, чтобы броситься на него с мечом, шагнула назад и приготовилась заорать, как самая обыкновенная девчонка.  
Ригальдо преодолел расстояние между ними одним прыжком и левой рукой содрал с ее черепа лицо вместе с распахнутым ртом, а следующим ударом перебил девушке горло.

Ноги ее подкосились, изо рта вырвался сип. Ригальдо аккуратно поймал ее, не позволил завалиться.

– Неужели в мире без Организации не нашлось более интересных дел, – хмуро сказал он, поддерживая ее под спину и глядя в запрокинутое, окровавленное лицо. – Жила бы, как человек, может, и умерла бы по-человечески.

С неба пошел снег. Из эллинга слышались голоса. Девушка агонизировала в руках Ригальдо, и ее длинные и прямые волосы свешивались почти до земли. Кто знает, зачем и как она оказалась здесь, такая никчемная, неуверенная в себе. Вряд ли она входила в ту группу воительниц, о которых говорил Лаки. Просто девчонка, скитающаяся без цели в свободной от Организации жизни.

Меньше всего ему хотелось утолять ею голод – у плоти клеймор был отвратительный вкус. И эти волосы страшно нервировали его, длинные, как когда-то у Исли... Но он не мог оставить все, как есть, чтобы ее нашли рыбаки, иначе через несколько дней все побережье будет кишеть намного более сильными и чуткими к ауре клеймор. Поэтому Ригальдо сделал то, для чего годился лучше всего.

Под нарастающим снегопадом поволок девушку к разгулявшемуся морю и там раздел, выпотрошил, расчленил и сожрал все, что смог. Амуницию и меч без именного клейма он забрал с собой, чтобы обезумевшие волны не выкатили завтра все это под ноги пришедшим на берег людям.

Домой Ригальдо возвратился глубоко за полночь и еще от дороги почувствовал, что Исли в хижине нет. Аура светилась на берегу, и Ригальдо неохотно побрел туда, стараясь держаться против ветра. Он не чувствовал умиротворяющего прилива сил, какой бывает после того, как утолишь голод людьми, только горький вкус мяса той девушки. От него несло ее кровью, хотя он вымылся и за время пути высушил выстиранную одежду на себе. Исли должен был сразу догадаться, чем закончилась его бесславная охота, а Ригальдо так не хотел тревожить его этим случаем. Просто мелкая дурочка, заплутавшая на берегу. Не облава. Еще слишком рано.

Исли ничего у него не спросил. Он стоял напротив идущих друг за другом волн в человеческий рост, заложив руки за голову, одетый ненормально легко, в одни лишь штаны и свитер. Неподвижный и будто натянутый, как струна, и его совершенно не беспокоило то, что обрушивающиеся на песок пенные валы, тяжелые, темно-зеленые, откатываются ему под ноги и заливают подвернутые штанины. Вокруг голых голеней закручивались буруны, и море, отхлынув, оставляло рядом с Исли горы водорослей и щепок.

«Рабонский бог», – тупо подумал Ригальдо, пробираясь к нему через кучи болтающегося в прибое сора. И понял, что рабонский бог в лице отца Родо не будет к ним снисходителен, если кто-нибудь из деревенских подглядит среди ночи за этой сценой. Сейчас Исли смотрелся в лучшем случае как язычник, приносящий жертву морю. В худшем он выглядел именно тем, кем был. Блуждающим по берегу моря голодным «пробудившимся».

Голодным – и пустившим винные пары в кровь. Ригальдо понял это, когда Исли обернулся, и до ноздрей донесся крепкий запах вина.

Исли смотрел на него из-под ресниц, такой, как в прежние времена – загадочный, непонятный. И безусловно пьяный.

Вокруг его ног волны закручивали какие-то щупальца. Ригальдо моргнул – и опознал длинные серые трубки из секретной пещеры. Они болтались по поверхности воды взад-вперед – вялые и бессильные. Ставшие совершенно безвредными.

– Что это значит? – непослушными губами спросил он. – Откуда?..

Ответом ему была тусклая улыбка на лице Исли.

– Я, Номер Два, кажется, сделал какую-то ерунду, – он небрежно поддел ногой мокрое «щупальце» и покачал его вправо-влево.

Ригальдо ждал.

– Пока ты охотился, я ходил в пещеру и долго смотрел на то чертово «сердце», – он смешно наморщил лоб и слегка потерял равновесие. Ему пришлось опереться на руку Ригальдо. – Оно все так же тихонько дрожало, я почти видел, как оно качает неведомую мне силу. И я не знал, какова природа этой силы. Кого она питает, и зачем была нужна черноробым, и можно ли в самом деле с ее помощью обрести власть – или это зло...  
– И?..  
– Я его раскурочил к хуям, этот ящик, – беззаботно сказал Исли. – Вырвал трубки, из них повалили искры. Меня тряхнуло, ящик тоже затрясло, а потом он остановился. Ну, а у меня ненадолго почернела рука.

Ригальдо смотрел на него во все глаза – и не верил.

Как? Исли сделал это? Так просто?..

– И чего?..  
– Ни-че-го! – Исли развел руками. – Как тебе объяснить... в то мгновение я был готов ко всему. Ждал, что что-то, укрытое в недрах земли, восстанет. Или что остров возьмет и провалится вместе со мной в море. Как же там было... «И небо скроется, свившись, как свиток, и всякая гора и остров двинутся с мест своих»... И – ничего. Такое глупое чувство, – он криво улыбнулся, – будто собрался убить дракона, а добил полудохлую корову.

«Зачем?!» – хотел крикнуть Ригальдо, но сдержался.

Кажется, он понимал, о чем говорил Исли.

Что-то похожее он и сам испытал, когда умер, а потом вновь открыл глаза и обнаружил, что дышит.

Пустоту и обиду.

Исли какое-то время всматривался ему в лицо, ожидая вопросов, а потом наклонился, связал узлом болтающиеся концы трубок и зашвырнул в океан.

– Ты знаешь, почему за столько лет никто не уплыл с острова? – спросил он, когда Ригальдо потянул его за отяжелевшую, мокрую одежду из воды. – Почему никто не вернулся с вестью про другие страны и материки?  
– Потому что у жителей нет морских карт?..  
– Потому что плаванье обречено, – Исли небрежно выгнулся, потянулся всем телом, так, словно ему не доставлял неудобства секущий его ледяной ветер со снегом и дождем. – В борделях, в прибрежных кабаках и тавернах мореходы долдонят одно и то же. Что за горизонтом, за видимой нам чертой, начинается сущая чертовщина. Твердят про туманы, густые и теплые, залезающие на палубу, в которых легко заблудиться. Про лабиринт отражений, где никогда не знаешь, перед тобой земля или мираж. Про рифы, вылезающие там, где их не должно было бы быть. Про ледяные глыбы, дрейфующие на севере, и бесконечные поля вязких водорослей на юге. И про чудовищ, скользящих под водой, огромных, ненасытных и равнодушных.

Ригальдо скорчил рожу: подумаешь, как будто на суше не хватает ужасных тварей. Вот две как раз морозят мокрые задницы на берегу. Исли, конечно, прочитал все его мысли по лицу, и широко улыбнулся.

Он покачнулся, и Ригальдо подставил ему плечо, на которое Исли оперся естественным жестом. Однако тут же отмахнулся на попытку его увести.

– Знаешь, я ведь пытался, – сказал Исли, наклонив голову. – На Севере, когда жил один. Два раза нанимал местный корабль, чтобы он меня вывез.

Ригальдо как будто со всей дури въехали под дых. Исли пытался покинуть остров?.. Один? Без него?.. Должно быть, когда Ригальдо отлучался в очередных попытках поправить свое самоуважение.

А, впрочем, все правильно. Они никогда не были дружны. Это ведь он клялся Исли в верности. Номер Один никогда не давал ему обратной клятвы.

Сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения.

– Что произошло?  
– Да ничего особенного, – Исли пожал плечами. – Мы не встретили никаких тварей, кроме акул, и никаких странных явлений, кроме слепящего северного сияния. И никакой земли впереди. Ее просто нигде не было. В конце концов закончилась еда...

Он опустил глаза, но Ригальдо было не нужно объяснять.

– Ты их всех сожрал?  
– Не всех, иначе кто бы довез меня обратно на остров, – лицо Исли помрачнело. – Но мы так и не встретили признаков близкого материка...  
– Но люди Организации все эти годы плавали туда-сюда.  
– С их слов. Но кто поверит слову Организации?

Налетевший порыв ветра заставил поежиться. Ригальдо сильнее дернул Исли за рукав. Как хорошо, что они уже не были людьми, иначе назавтра метались бы оба в лихорадке. Однако ему порядком надоело так проводить ночь.

– Номер Один, – не сдержался он. – Не заставляй меня завидовать времени, когда ты был объеденным кульком. Когда ты легко помещался у меня в руках и был намного послушнее.

Исли заливисто рассмеялся и наконец позволил себя развернуть. Они побрели в сторону хижины.

– Ты, Номер Два, чудовище, похуже морских, – примирительно сказал Исли, уже подойдя к крыльцу. – Прямой, как железный лом, такой же бестактный. И не умеешь ничего скрывать.  
Он обнял Ригальдо за шею, быстро дернул к себе, обнюхал его лицо и сказал:  
– Ты встретил клеймор.

Не спрашивая, но утверждая.

Ригальдо вздохнул.

Им некуда было деться от идущей на них войны, как не могут люди укрыться от подступающего с моря огромного водяного вала.

[лед]

Вскоре наступили такие холода, что вода у берегов превратилась в ровное поле. Выходя на крыльцо, Ригальдо часто слышал восторженный детский писк: там, где лед был наиболее гладким, выстраивалась целая очередь, чтобы проехаться по нему, как по катку. Он чесал брюхо, зевал и прислушивался к этому писку, удивляясь, почему никто из взрослых не гонит чертенят подальше от их опасного развлечения.

Снег шел каждый день, но, в отличие от Альфонсо, на побережье его быстро сметало ветрами. Ригальдо ни разу не видел здесь сугробов. Море, песок и небо казались серыми, как и полегшая, жухлая, выгоревшая трава на берегу.

Дни стали очень короткими и ленивыми. Шел пост, в церкви теперь часто звонил колокол, собирая на службу. Ели в основном рыбу. Ригальдо ловил, а Исли варил перченые супы или жарил с луком из их осенних запасов. Чтобы купить молока, хлеба, масла или муки приходилось выпрашивать работу. Единственный двор, который Ригальдо упорно при этом обходил стороной, принадлежал священнику, хотя отец Родо жаждал встречи – не раз и не два они замечали, как тот топчется у калитки. Как раз святоша-то мог завалить поручениями с головой – помощников у него не было, а в церкви все время требовалось что-нибудь делать. Исли смеялся, говорил, что в противостоянии гордости Номера Два и желания священника заманить его в веру ставит на отца Родо. Ригальдо же огрызался и говорил, что это последнее, на что он пойдет. Лучше уж тогда сразу обрить голову и попроситься в рабонские монахи.

Когда отец Родо сам начал виться вокруг, постепенно сужая круги, Ригальдо отлучился в далекий городишко и возвратился с карманами, набитыми медью и серебром. Проблема с заработком была решена, но, стараясь не привлекать внимания, монеты тратили экономно. Ригальдо мстительно думал, не покаяться ли в грабеже на исповеди, чтобы священника перекосило, но решил не искушать судьбу. Мало ли, какую отец Родо назначил бы ему епитимью.

В один из таких очень холодных дней к Исли примчались рыбацкие дети и, задыхаясь от возбуждения, похвастались, что за мысом на льду видели угрей. Ригальдо тут же их шуганул: он не одобрял шныряния вокруг дома. Не раз и не два говнюки набивались к ним в гости: их почему-то тянуло к Исли, а тот их не гнал, даже пускал погреться в сарай, пустующий после побега черноробого. Ригальдо чутко ходил вокруг сарая, подглядывал: Исли вырезал из кусков дерева лодки и кривобоких человечков. Дети смеялись, когда он что-нибудь говорил – и, в общем-то, по лицу Исли не было похоже, что ему это в тягость. «Мышиная возня», – думал Ригальдо, немного переживая, причем неизвестно, за кого больше. От детей пахло вкусно, как от кровяной колбасы, хотя они были мелкие – пришлось бы съесть дюжину, чтобы наесться. Ригальдо старался держаться подальше, чтобы не разбудить голод раньше времени, но Исли вроде бы не испытывал тяги отгрызть им головы. Мало-помалу Ригальдо начал понимать, как тот смог жить бок о бок с Лаки.

Чего он по-прежнему не мог понять – какую радость находил в этом сам Исли. Но тот смеялся, иногда протягивал руку, трепал молокососов по головам, и Ригальдо медленно расслаблял напряженные плечи.

Любят же некоторые лошадей. Кто-то катается, кто-то – ест.

Исли в деревне привычно считали безвредным и слегка блаженным. Наверное, дело было в слухах о «страшном увечье», хотя никто из рыбаков толком не знал, в чем состояло это самое увечье. Ригальдо на расспросы только делал морду кирпичом, а Исли смеялся, уклоняясь от ответа. Наедине они шутили об этом как могли, и иной раз выходило совсем мрачно и непристойно, а по ночам, запираясь в доме, изматывали друг друга до рассвета, будто доказывая – увечья остались в прошлом.

– Угри, – задумчиво сказал Исли, когда дети ушли. – Угрей наловить – это в самый раз для двух бесполезных нищих.

Ригальдо попытался хлестнуть его веником и получил корзиной под зад.

– Идем, – позвал Исли. – Чем еще заниматься-то.

И он пошел. Не было ничего, в чем бы он мог отказать Исли.

*

Угрей видели на дальней оконечности бухты. Шел снег, и ледяное плато было будто прикрыто пушистым белым платком. Тусклое солнце совсем потерялось за тучами, но человеческим глазам, наверное, все равно было больно от белизны. Ригальдо думал, что у них с Исли есть преимущество перед вышедшими на лед деревенскими. Они брели через широченный припай, пытаясь рассмотреть, не чернеют ли на снегу чертовы пиявки.

Весь путь до «каменных клыков» Ригальдо на всякий случай рассуждал вслух, куда бы еще они могли податься, случись что.

– В Лотреке огромный лабиринт пещер под землей. Каверны, трещины, тоннели и колодцы. Слышал, там в древности прятались мученики за веру...  
– Нет, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Исли. – Лотрек – территория Рифул.  
– Она же мертва.  
– Вот именно. Они с Дафом вечно забивались в пещеры, развалины и подземелья; спасло это их? Как и тех древних мучеников, кстати...  
– Не вредничай.  
– Ригальдо, я не полезу в пещеры. Меня выворачивает от одной мысли, что нужно жить под землей. Таиться, как крыса или ящерица, без солнца и неба...  
– Так, ладно. Горы Закол? Они довольно неприступные.  
– Там жил этот, как его... который паук. Тоже мертвец. Эти новые клеймор куда угодно залезут.  
– Бывший Штаб? – предложил Ригальдо, пиная кусок льда ему под ноги.  
– Они и его разнесли.  
– Ну... да? И потому там безопасно? Вряд ли девицы вернутся туда, где оставили ядовитое пепелище...

Исли вернул ледышку метким ударом.

– Да я лучше взмолюсь об укрытии в стенах рабонского монастыря, покорно обрив голову и отрубив себе ноги. Как этот их йомский святой с похабным прозванием...  
– Это да, – Ригальдо скривился. – Как там твердит отец Родо... Всякая нечистивая тварь ныне ищет пристанища в Рабоне... Только, чтобы там приняли Порождение, придется тебе отрубить себе еще что-нибудь. Ведь новый клейморский монастырь – женский...

Прокатившийся над толстой ледяной коркой смех Исли показался ему искренним. Ригальдо не удержался, покосился – Исли улыбался, но его взгляд было не перехватить.

Он закрутил головой. Они ушли по льду уже весьма далеко, сильно обогнав других охотников на угрей – те копошились куда ближе к берегу. Из-за идущего снега расстояние было трудно оценить, но впереди уже маячил ледяной край и свинцово-черная гладь морской воды.

– На самом деле, – негромко сказал Исли, – терпимым мне кажется только один вариант. Тот, о котором говорил Лаки. Добраться до Рифов смерти... Где нет вообще никого. Ни людей, ни йома, ни клеймор...

«Влачить аскезу, – подумал Ригальдо. – Охотиться на животных и медленно усыхать. Перестать убивать людей, потому что на тех островах никаких людей нет. Уйти в себя, забыть всю прежнюю жизнь, сжиться с вечным голодом и наблюдать, как медленно угасает Исли...»

– ...но я не уверен, что не сожру тебя через год, – невозмутимо сказал Исли и снова пнул ему под ноги ледышку. Ригальдо недоверчиво взглянул ему в лицо и увидел, что губы Исли едва заметно изгибаются.  
– Почему это ты?.. Может, это я тобой закушу, – проворчал он, отсылая ледяной осколок обратно.  
– Да куда тебе, Номер... О! Угри!

Исли вытянул руку вперед и Ригальдо, встрепенувшись, послушно уставился в ту сторону.  
Ловить живых тварей – это он умел и любил.

Угри чернели на снегу – длинные гибкие суки, их было не меньше сотни, и каждый весил пару десятков фунтов живого и крайне подвижного веса. Они были скользкие, зубастые и удирали с необыкновенным проворством, а схваченные – до последнего сопротивлялись, дьявольски извиваясь в руках и кусаясь. Ригальдо и Исли разошлись в разные стороны, и, время от времени взглядывая через плечо, Ригальдо видел, как Исли ходит по льду за угрями, низко наклоняясь. Номер Один наконец перестал выглядеть отрешенным, и Ригальдо понадеялся, что это добрый знак. Он даже успел размечтаться, как вечером будет есть прямо со сковороды горячие жареные кольца, в то время как других тварей можно будет замариновать, закоптить или запечь, подать на ужин со сметаной и с хреном...

– Ах, сука, – ахнул он, когда игольчатая пасть цапнула его руку. – Да я же тебя...  
– Номер Два, – позвал издалека Исли, и Ригальдо сердито обернулся – он как раз запихивал угря в корзинку, которую следовало закрыть получше – стоит оставить малейшую дырку, и угорь ее отыщет. Исли показывал ему здоровенную гадину длиной с руку взрослого мужчины. – У меня тут король угрей!  
– Подумаешь! – огрызнулся Ригальдо и показал неприличный жест. – У меня в штанах и то больше!

Исли заржал, запрокинув голову. Ригальдо случайно взглянул ему за спину и нахмурился – он и не заметил в этой суете, что над заливом потемнело, а на свободной воде появились пенные барашки. Волны накатывали на ледяной край, захлестывали его, раскачивали, и Ригальдо чувствовал дрожь башмаками. Он перевел взгляд на дальнюю гребенку берега и вдруг отчетливо осознал, как же он далеко, и какая толща холодной морской воды находится прямо под ними с Исли.

Исли, наверное, тоже об этом подумал – он повернул голову в сторону берега и прищурился. Ригальдо проследил его взгляд: так и есть, местные жители спешили по льду обратно в сторону пляжа не хуже угрей.

– У меня тут шесть штук, – торопливо сказал он. – Сколько нам всего надо?..  
– Сколько принесем, столько и будет, – Исли справился со своим громадным угрем, махнул Ригальдо, чтобы догонял. – Это же так, развлечения ради...

Волны толкались об лед снизу, накатывались на него, намочили Ригальдо башмаки. Он тоже выпрямился, перекинул корзинку из руки в руку. И услышал пронзительно-резкий треск, будто где-то лопнули несущие стены. Увидел напрягшееся лицо Исли – и черную неровную трещину, зигзагом расчертившую присыпанную снегом ледяную равнину.

Трещина стремительно расширялась, заполняясь черной водой, и продолжала отделять его от Исли. Ригальдо шагнул в сторону, чтобы ее обойти – и понял, что лед ломается слишком быстро. Очередной зигзаг отделил кусок, где он стоял, от основного пространства. Лед вздыбился. Ригальдо поскользил по нему на прямых ногах, все еще сохраняя равновесие и не задумываясь, чем это все может кончиться. Он чуть не выронил свою корзину, но, извернувшись по-кошачьи, поймал ее. Угри неистовствовали внутри, будто что-то чуяли, суки.

Он на мгновение выпустил Исли из виду – льдину тряхнуло, она благополучно упала на плоскую сторону, обдав его брызгами – а когда поднял голову, оказалось, что тот стоит со своей стороны едва не на самом краю, и почему-то тревожно хмурится.

– Давай сюда! – сквозь все нарастающий треск льда крикнул Номер Один. – Хватит дурить. Прыгай, пока тебя не утащило течением!

«Легко сказать», – пронеслось в голове у Ригальдо. Без разбега, да в человеческой форме ему было не перепрыгнуть такую здоровую полынью. Не станет же он превращаться по такому ничтожному поводу. Это все равно что написать в небе: «Здесь Сереброглазый Львиный Король».

Льдина под ним содрогнулась, столкнувшись с другим куском льда. Ригальдо взглянул под ноги и понял, что волны относят его в океан. Вода была уже везде. Впереди, сзади, справа и слева...  
– ...и... гальдо! – донеслось до него сквозь порывы ветра.

Он недоуменно пожал плечами. Господи, глупость какая. Как будто все это могло ему навредить. Он слишком уж заигрался на этом берегу, привык обо всем мыслить по образу и подобию человека, который боится замочить ноги.

Он шагнул к краю и прыгнул в темную воду.

Ему показалось, что никогда больше не сможет дышать. В тело как будто вонзились тысячи иголок, и ледяная вода вытолкнула его из себя пробкой. Вытаращив глаза, он на мгновение вылетел на поверхность, с большим трудом сделал вдох, и еще успел увидеть, как Исли спешит в его сторону, перепрыгивая с одной льдины на другую.

Больше ему не удалось ничего разглядеть: через его голову перекатилась волна, и он закашлялся, захлебнувшись.

– Руку давай! – рявкнул над ним голос Номера Один. – Нет, лучше цепляйся за льдину! Когтями, Ригальдо!.. Проснись уже!..

...все хорошо, думал он, легко распознавая малейшие оттенки голоса Исли. Тот был встревожен, но не боялся по-настоящему, немножко насмешлив, немножко сердит... конечно, мне же по-настоящему ничего не угрожает, не для такой же дурацкой смерти я был рожден...

...подумал Ригальдо, задыхаясь и фыркая, и протянул навстречу Исли свободную руку. Правую, потому что в левой он до сих пор что-то держал. Даже не осознав, чем эта рука плоха – слабая, человеческая, неспособная превращаться.

И так, с поднятой рукой, он и ушел в воду, глядя на отдаляющееся изумленное лицо Исли.  
Первоначальная легкость куда-то исчезла, и вес одежды вдруг показался Ригальдо неподъемным. С ним что-то случилось: он будто бы заиндевел, и тело его, тело сильного пробудившегося, внезапно отказалось повиноваться.

В голове гудело, как будто в ней били в колокол.

Его тянуло в глубину, в толщу воды, ту самую, ледяную и темно-зеленую, наполненную равнодушными чудовищами, скользящими в темноте, и льдины сходились и расходились у него над головой, и было видно, как по поверхности неровной рябью идут волны. Он раскрыл рот, выплюнул пузырь воздуха и понял, что это и есть конец.

Все случилось именно так, как и должно было быть – после всех долгих месяцев на берегу было бы недостойно трепыхаться, выдирая у жизни последние жалкие мгновения. Он и так слишком много всего получил. Прямо скажем, больше, чем мог рассчитывать.

И он отдал Исли столько себя, сколько смог.

От него требовалось немного – просто закрыть глаза и выдохнуть воздух. Он закрыл бы, но проклятый страх тела не давал это сделать. И поэтому он хорошо разглядел вонзившееся в воду толстое черное щупальце. Это щупальце пробило ему плечо вместе с кожухом, выскочило из подмышки, все в крови и ошметках задетого легкого, трансформировалось в крюк и с силой потащило наверх. И, едва вынырнув из воды, Ригальдо издал такой звук, который издает пивная воронка. Замахал руками, выпустил когти-лезвия и вцепился в первое, до чего смог достать.

«Первое» содрогнулось, тяжело и болезненно, «крюк» из чужой плоти под мышкой шевельнулся, послав вибрацию всему его телу. Ригальдо как бешеный бултыхался, задыхаясь и выплевывая легочную пену, не различая, где верх, где низ, а Исли продолжал аккуратно подтягивать его на лед – несмотря на то, что они оба истекали кровью.

Только взобравшись на льдину, Ригальдо сообразил посмотреть, что же он так заботливо не выпустил из левой руки.

Оказалось – корзина. Ебаная корзина с угрями.

Теперь он лежал на боку, прямо на льду, и тот на глазах окрашивался в фиолетовый. Исли сидел рядом, мокрый, взлохмаченный, и его йоки медленно затихала, но глаза все еще ярко светились. Два когтя Ригальдо застряли в его правом плече. Не говоря ни слова, Исли поднял руку и обломал их. Ригальдо вздрогнул, но тоже промолчал.

Ему совсем не нравилась злющая аура Исли.

Снег перестал идти, ветер тоже затих. Темнело так быстро, как только может темнеть в ноябре. Ригальдо замерз так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, несмотря на хваленое умение управлять теплом. Сейчас бы скорее залечиться и пуститься рысью до берега... но он боялся пошевелиться.

– Номер Один... – наконец рискнул он. Но Исли его перебил:  
– Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? – и, поскольку Ригальдо молчал, он продолжил: – Что это такое сейчас было?

Он поднял ладонь и положил ее Ригальдо на грудь. Обманчиво-аккуратно, так, словно считал биения его сердца. На самом деле рука дрожала так, что Ригальдо чувствовал: кулак Исли в любой момент может пробить ему ребра и вынести сердце со стороны спины.

– Мне казалось, ты обещал, что останешься со мной до конца, – очень медленно произнес Исли. – Но ты отказался бороться там, в воде. Я знаю. Ощутил по твоей ауре.

Ригальдо молчал. Что тут скажешь; он все про себя понимал. Еще когда они с Исли шутили, кто из них съел бы другого на островах, Ригальдо думал: случись так, он бы сам попросил Исли забрать его жизнь.

Но сейчас говорить об этом, пожалуй, не стоило.

– Ты не понял, – пробормотал он, глядя на рыбацкие огни в темноте. – Все было не так. Просто я...  
– Да?..  
– Не умею плавать, – обретая уверенность, что так и нужно сказать, Ригальдо оперся на твердое, будто железное плечо. – Просто не хотел признаваться. Стоит мне оказаться в воде, и я иду ко дну, как топор.

*

Исли ему не поверил, конечно же – Ригальдо видел это по его лицу. Пока они брели через припай, Ригальдо все поглядывал в его сторону и видел Владыку Севера, от которого когда-то, не выдержав, сбежал: отчужденного и холодного.

Правда, этот Исли кое-чем отличался от прежнего: он выглядел разочарованным и измотанным. Он даже не залечил свои раны, и всю дорогу до дома они продолжали кровоточить. Одежда на его правом боку пропиталась темно-фиолетовым, и металлический резкий запах «пробудившейся» крови щекотал Ригальдо ноздри, приводя его в смятение.

Он сам кое-как залечился, еще сидя на льду, и сейчас чувствовал только холод, слабость и неудобство – промокшая одежда схватилась коркой, ставшие жесткими башмаки громко скрипели.

Проклятых угрей он чуть было не вышвырнул в море, но, под насмешливым взглядом Исли, все-таки взял с собой. Корзина била его по бедру при ходьбе, угри клубились внутри, и Ригальдо думал, что его собственные потроха сейчас точно также завязываются в узел. Ему казалось, что он до сих пор ощущает жесткую ладонь Исли, давящую ему на грудь. Он несколько раз незаметно потер это место, но ощущение не исчезало.

Когда они подходили к дому, ветер утих. Бухта за их спинами полнилась колотым льдом, слышался треск и тихий скрежет – льдины двигались, наплывали друг на друга и застывали причудливыми торосами. Черное небо вдруг озарилось холодными звездами.

«Как на севере», – подумал Ригальдо. Исли уже отряхивал ноги перед крыльцом. За всю дорогу до дома он не произнес ни слова. Это нельзя было выносить долго, и, глядя ему в спину, Ригальдо рискнул:  
– Если хочешь, можешь мне врезать.

Исли застыл, держась за столбик веранды. Глядя ему в спину, Ригальдо решил закрепить успех:  
– Ну правда, давай. Только здесь, снаружи, а то там, внутри... все опять разлетится.

Исли издал странный звук, что-то между вздохом и смешком:  
– Знал бы ты, как мне хочется оторвать тебе голову.

Ригальдо зажмурился, потому что Исли не лгал. Его аура искрилась всполохами, как небо в грозу, выбрасывала переливающиеся отростки и так звенела, как будто все силы Исли были сейчас направлены только на то, чтобы не дать вырваться переполнявшему его чувству. С большим удивлением Ригальдо вдруг понял, что это не столько гнев, сколько тоска.

Ригальдо опустил голову. Он и не знал, что здесь, на берегу, научился так «читать» Номера Один.

Дверь заскрипела несмазанными петлями.

– Идешь? – не оборачиваясь, сказал Исли, перед тем, как шагнуть через порог, и Ригальдо, торопливо стряхнув снег с башмаков, поднялся по ступенькам.

*  
(прим. - несчастный случай на льдине во время охоты на угрей описан в романе Юхана Теорина «Ночной шторм»)


	6. Chapter 6

[пламя]

Возиться с проклятыми рыбинами ему пришлось самому, потому что Исли не изъявил никакого желания. Он вообще вел себя странно – как опустился на табурет, положив ногу на ногу, так и сидел, глядя ровно перед собой, как будто все повседневные дела вдруг перестали его интересовать. Велев себе прямо сейчас выкинуть из башки все мысли, чтобы она не лопнула, как переспевшая тыква, Ригальдо переоделся в сухое и занялся тем, что было необходимо – разжег огонь в очаге, почистил сковороду и пожарил угрей в муке. Они берегли свечи, и кухня озарялась только светом от очага. В этом неровном, дрожащем свете Ригальдо все видел, как в первый раз – острые сучки в досках на потолке, старые сети, развешенные по стенам, дрожащие тени, дотянувшиеся до окна, длинные пальцы Исли, сцепленные на колене.

Костяшки пальцев казались побелевшими.

Ригальдо уронил нож, которым переворачивал куски.

– Что, Номер Один?.. – он осекся, не зная, как и спросить. На языке толкались вопросы.

Исли вздохнул, протяжно и глубоко. И произнес:  
– У нас мало времени. Оставь этих чертовых тварей.

До Ригальдо не сразу дошло, и Исли ему пояснил:  
– Сегодня, когда ты ушел под воду, я не превратился полностью только потому, что решил использовать крюк. Но если бы мне не удалось тебя зацепить, я бы сделал это.

И Ригальдо сперва побледнел, а потом покраснел так, что дышать стало трудно. Он наконец понял, о чем тот ему говорит.

Из-за него Исли был готов принять свой настоящий «пробужденный» облик.

Ригальдо представилось, как это могло быть. Вспышка йоки, проломанный лед, взметнувшаяся вода и огромная, темная фигура кентавра, склонившегося к волнам. У «этого» Исли он поместился бы на ладони, если бы тот захотел. Он так ясно видел – гладкий, лоснящийся, будто отлитый из черненого железа торс, острые рога, устремленные к звездам, битый лед, царапающий шипастые бока. Небо, море и горы, склонившиеся к копытам Порождения Бездны. В этой форме Исли не была страшна глубина и все населяющие ее подводные твари...

Он перевел дыхание и понял, что у него встал во всю длину.

И что Исли, конечно же, все это видит.

– Но ведь ты так и не превратился, – с трудом произнес он, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках. – Как и я. Я ведь думал, что не стоит привлекать внимание разведчиц...  
– Не превратился, – Исли прикрыл глаза. И улыбнулся с мягким сожалением: – Но вспышка была. Такой выброс йоки, что видно, должно быть, было и в Рабоне.

Сердце Ригальдо как будто перестало стучать, а потом разогналось дурным галопом.

– Значит...  
– У нас есть день или два, – Исли наконец сбросил свое ледяное оцепенение и сам наклонился за упавшим ножом, потом осторожно переставил пустую сковороду с огня на подставку из плоского камня. – Думаю, вряд ли они пожалуют прямо утром. Им надо собрать отряд, убедиться, что я – это я... И уговорить Лаки не вмешиваться. Бедный мальчик, ему будет проще принять это, когда все уже произойдет.

Ригальдо оглядел хижину – весла, сети, муку на столе, исходящие паром туши угрей, уютное пламя, пляшущее в очаге... Почему Исли не сказал ему прямо там, на море, почему позволил ему заниматься этой домашней ерундой? Чего он хотел? Иногда понять его было просто невозможно...

Он обтер руки кухонной тряпкой, выпрямился и произнес слова, которые еще никогда его не подводили:  
– Прикажи, что я должен сделать, Номер Один.

Исли встал на ноги. Его глаза невозможно сильно блестели – Ригальдо прямо хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этого блеска.

– Подойди, – сказал Исли. – И я тебе прикажу.

Когда его рот раскрылся навстречу губам Ригальдо, они впились друг в друга с каким-то отчаянным нетерпением.

*

Продавленные половицы пронзительно-громко скрипели. В хижине был совсем старый пол, сложенный, вероятно, еще до основания Рабоны, и сейчас, наклоняясь так сильно, что его грудь почти касалась некрашеных досок, Ригальдо видел каждую трещину в занозистом дереве, изъеденном жучком-короедом.

Перед тем, как опуститься на этот пол, Исли бросил туда лоскутный коврик, но тот почти сразу сбился, не выдержав их напора.

Стены в рыбачьей хижине видели всякое – и одинокую дрочку Ригальдо, когда он еще только обживался здесь, и изуродованного Исли, лишенного рук, ног и прочих причиндалов, и первые неловкие объятия – так сложно было приучиться укладываться осторожно, чтобы ничего не отдавить, не навредить. Ригальдо помнил, как однажды, когда он стерег спящего, с ним приключился конфуз – от близости живого теплого тела в своих руках, от ощущения дыхания на лице и циркулирующих между ними лечебных потоков йоки. Тогда он вдруг излился только лишь от того, что Исли во сне положил ему голову на плечо – да так и лежал, вспотевший и растерянный, бессильно хватающий ртом воздух. Хижина видела, как, когда Исли окреп, они с болезненной осторожностью заново изучали друг друга. Без унижения и соревнования, кто сильнее, без выдранных во время совокупления кусков мяса и попыток раздавить друг другу горло. Они пробовали по-разному – у двери и возле очага, и сидя на столе, и на кривоногом табурете...

Но никогда еще в их новой жизни Исли не нагибал его прямо на полу просто потому, что у них не хватило терпения добраться до постели.

Ригальдо не был против, нет, вовсе нет. Еще в самом начале, целуясь с Исли, он думал – сейчас или никогда, и ему было мало, мало, мало. Он бездумно хватал Исли за плечи, за бока, стискивал его спину через одежду, слушал учащенное дыхание над ухом – он хотел Исли, а тот – его, и их вставшие члены то и дело задевали друг друга. Ригальдо задрал на Исли свитер и зализал раны на плече – они уже затянулись, но, проходясь языком по новой коже, он чувствовал, как Исли каждый раз тихо вздрагивает. Тот тоже не зевал – его руки забрались Ригальдо в штаны, мяли и тискали, а когда в зад ввинтился твердый палец, Ригальдо замычал, потому что расстояние до спальни показалось больше, чем до восточного побережья. И потому, что сдернув с него портки, Исли без предупреждения опустился перед ним на колени. Поймал горячим влажным ртом качнувшийся член и начал сосать.

У него получалось на удивление хорошо. Воистину, не было ничего, что Номер Один не освоил бы в совершенстве.

Ригальдо беспомощно ахал, сжимал кулаки, попытался найти рядом опору, но ее не было. И он стоял, сгорая на медленном огне, считая в голове несуществующих крабов и изнемогал, потому что закончить прямо сейчас было бы совсем стыдно. Наверное, он бы так и погиб, пытаясь демонстрировать чудеса стойкости, но Исли вдруг дернул его к себе, и Ригальдо рухнул на доски с невыразимым облегчением. А дальше все покатилось, как снег с горы, – кубарем, все быстрее и быстрее, и теперь он стоял на четвереньках, в спущенных штанах, а Исли сзади засаживал ему так, что Ригальдо мотало, как корабль в бурю. И это было то, что нужно, чтобы развеять хандру, забыть об ожидании нападения, и чтобы окончательно согреться после обжигающе-ледяной воды. Выбить из головы все, кроме главного. Кроме Исли.

Ригальдо твердил его имя сквозь стоны, все время, пока Исли брал его – он самозабвенно поторапливал, рычал и бранился. Не хотел, да и не пытался сохранять никакое достоинство. Он мог бы выцарапать это имя на полу, мог бы выложить на побережье огромными валунами, мог бы построить алтарь в честь Исли из костей гигантских зверей, и пусть с отцом Родо родимчик случится от такого язычества.

Вся его жизнь была путем к Исли, следом за ним и редко когда от него, и только здесь, на западном берегу, он наконец почувствовал, что они научились существовать вместе.

Исли ебал его в молчании, не произнося ни слова и, кажется, даже не дыша. Он крепко удерживал Ригальдо за талию и двигал бедрами так резко и часто, что тот с ума сходил, краснея щеками и позорно прогибаясь в пояснице. Хижина полнилась резкими быстрыми звуками шлепков. Они оба взмокли, у Ригальдо тек пот по вискам, волосы прилипли к шее, а кожа на ягодицах горела. Спина затекла, и он попытался выпрямиться, но Исли уверенно нажал ему между лопаток, и Ригальдо покорно лег, распластавшись по половицам. Он прижимался щекой к ветхому дереву и моргал – из этого положения хижина смотрелась странно огромной. Руки Исли были словно железными, но когда, немного устав от скачки, Ригальдо отвернул лицо в сторону, эти руки вдруг дернули его к себе и обняли поперек туловища. Теперь он стоял на коленях, спиной опираясь Исли на грудь, и чувствовал поцелуи на шее, удивительно невесомые. Исли дрочил ему, продолжая толкаться внутрь, а вторую ладонь, не давя, положил на горло. «Это он меня держит, всю мою жизнь», – подумал Ригальдо и выплеснулся, наконец, чувствуя, как по ногам стекает семя Исли.

Позже, когда они отдышались и захотели воды, Ригальдо обнаружил, что кухонные ведра пустые. Он разворчался, кое-как вытерся брошенным в стирку бельем и засобирался к роднику, дерзко набросив кожух прямо на голые плечи, а Исли, перебравшийся на кровать, кротко интересовался, почему заодно не с голым задом. Это он зря – Ригальдо сейчас и не такое бы смог. Его бы не испугало, встреть он раздетый кого-то в морозной ночи. Нехрен подглядывать за двумя бедными калеками.

Когда он вернулся, в очаге снова весело трещал огонь. Исли валялся на постели в чем мать родила, точно куртизанка в соблазнительной позе. Ригальдо посмотрел на его белые ягодицы и узкую талию и отвел глаза. Поставил в углу тяжелые ведра и зачерпнул кружкой воды. Она была восхитительно ледяная.

– Я думал, ты тут уже вовсю дожариваешь улов, – проворчал он, утерев рот, и протянул кружку Исли. Тот выцедил воду и ослепительно улыбнулся:  
– Я вроде уже неплохо отжарил то, что выловил в море.

Шутка была сомнительная, в духе Кроноса, но Ригальдо неожиданно развеселился. На него вдруг снизошло удивительное спокойствие.

– Я что-то не помню, чтобы ты брался за сковороду, – прищурился он.

Исли в ответ подарил ему бесстыжую ухмылку:  
– А я точно помню, как сжимал большого угря.

Он так откровенно лыбился, что Ригальдо чуть не покраснел и бросил в него чистую рубаху:  
– Ты бы оделся, что ли. Снаружи страшный дубак. Дом выстынет, проснешься к утру и обнаружишь, что хер примерз к кровати.  
– А ты собрался спать? – вдруг без улыбки взглянул на него Исли. Он так негромко спросил это, что Ригальдо сглотнул. И, подойдя к кровати, встал на нее коленом:  
– Нет, спать я не хочу.  
– И хорошо, – серьезно сказал Исли и протянул к нему руки.

Ригальдо был к этому готов – все это время он видел в его ауре искры тлеющего возбуждения. Он тоже чувствовал себя странно: вроде бы успокоился, но все еще ощущал настороженность, даже после соития. Наверное, так теперь будет, пока они не встретят врага, думал он, садясь на постель. Ну что же, они скоротают это время так, как пожелает Исли.

Чего он не ждал, так это что Исли завалит его на себя, ухватив за воротник кожуха. Ригальдо поцеловал его в губы, елозя по чужому животу стремительно каменеющим членом, и вдруг почувствовал, как Исли разводит под ним ноги.

– Номер Один!.. – выдохнул Ригальдо, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он думал, что Исли сейчас перекатится и подомнет его. Что бы между ними ни происходило, это всегда было неизменным. Прежде Ригальдо считал, что это очередная шутка его нелепой судьбы – что Исли, похожий на красивую женщину, сильнее в сотню раз и даже в койке дерет его в хвост и в гриву.

Он столько раз пытался это оспорить – и снова оказывался под ним, не смея себе признаться, что и так очень даже неплохо.

И вдруг, когда это перестало иметь значение...

– Что? – с непривычной интонацией спросил Исли. Ригальдо молча погладил его по голове – обрезанные летом волосы давно уже могли отрасти, но Исли все продолжал состригать их. Они изменились – стали более путанными и тонкими. Все стало другим, и они сами тоже стали другими.

Пауза затянулась, и Исли прищурился:  
– Только не говори, что я должен тебе приказать.

Ригальдо с честью выдержал его взгляд:  
– Только если ты правда этого хочешь.

Теперь уже Исли молчал. Ригальдо поглаживал его лицо: лоб, надбровия, подбородок, скулы. Наконец губы Исли дрогнули:  
– Давай я тебе лучше покажу.

Он взял Ригальдо за руку и направил в себя его палец.

*

Земли Альфонсо, в которых Ригальдо проторчал столько лет, остались в его памяти как бесконечный сон среди снежных ущелий. Хмурое небо, редко очищающееся от туч, колючий ветер, обрывы скал, глубокие пропасти с никогда не тающими сугробами. Летом в предгорьях всего лишь становилось меньше снега и больше мха, но ледники выше уровня еловых лесов так и оставались нетронутыми. Там было много удивительных мест: холодные водопады и целая река текучего льда, хрустальные пещеры и закованные в сверкающую броню озера. И среди всей этой мерзлоты в Альфонсо скрывался огонь – вулканы, гейзеры и горячие источники.

Опасный край, в котором легко было заблудиться, замерзнуть, свернуть шею, упав со скалы, ослепнуть от снежного сияния.

После «пробуждения» Ригальдо не раз думал, что Исли подходят земли, которые тот прибрал. Он был таким же холодным, недосягаемым и безжалостным, и даже выглядел, будто откололся от какого-нибудь ледника – с этой его белой кожей и сияющими серебристыми волосами. Всю свою долгую жизнь Ригальдо его ненавидел за эту недосягаемость.

– Сильнее, – сказал безжалостный мудак, быстро облизав губы. Он ухватился за углы подушки и выгнулся, мотнул обстриженными волосами по ветхой наволочке. – Еще сильнее... Ох, да...

Он коротко, как-то болезненно выдохнул.

– Так? – хрипло спросил Ригальдо. У него темнело в глазах, по волосам на груди тек пот, а сердце стучало, как набат. Ладони будто спаялись с кожей на чужих бедрах, из-под которой шел такой жар, будто Ригальдо осмелился сунуться в жерло вулкана.

Бесконечные ноги Исли лежали у него на плечах, и, посмотрев вниз, Ригальдо мог видеть плоский белый живот, подрагивающие от толчков яйца и член, и свой темный хер, погружающийся между этими ногами. Там, куда он так настойчиво ломился, было узко и горячо, и стискивало так, что Ригальдо не понимал, как он еще не истаял, как снег рядом с огнем.

Он сидел, опираясь на пятки, а Исли раскинулся на простынях, горячий, напряженный и мокрый. Трахать его было все равно, что идти по ломкому льду; Ригальдо совершенно не мог предсказать, что причинит боль, а что – удовольствие, но Исли спокойно и поощрительно принимал его, сказав одно: «Только не останавливайся».

Что ж, это было понятно – сражаться, пока не упадешь замертво. Он как-то особенно удачно навалился, и Исли вздрогнул всем телом, закинул руки за голову и взялся за изголовье кровати, вцепившись так, что побелели пальцы. Его губы шевелились, ресницы часто моргали, лицо, шею и грудь заливал румянец. Он выразительно вскинул бедра, и Ригальдо понятливо сжал его член в кулаке. Они продолжали яростно двигаться, пока Исли не накрыл его руку своей, и тогда их обоих скрутило выжимающей нутро судорогой.

– Ох, – произнес в тишине Исли. Его нога соскользнула с плеча Ригальдо. – Ой-ой-ой...  
– Что? – тут же встрепенулся Ригальдо. – Как ты, Номер Один?  
– Как?.. – повторил Исли, безмятежно глядя в потолок. – Как и ожидалось от бойца твоего ранга!..

Ригальдо как зачарованный смотрел в его ставшее странно человеческим, разморенным и сонным лицо, и думал, что стоило бы помолиться за душу Присциллы – это ее ядовитая кровь дала ему второй шанс.

Хрен бы он в прошлой жизни увидел такого Исли.

[берег]

Солнце взошло в морозной дымке и было тусклым, как затертый в кармане грош.

Проснувшись, Ригальдо долго смотрел на него сквозь окно, потом перекатился на другой бок и прижался к неподвижному Исли, обнял со спины и будто нырнул с головой в спокойную сильную йоки.

– Началось, – уверенно сказал Исли, не поворачиваясь. – Я чувствую движение многих крошечных аур в центральных землях. Они собираются вместе. Пора и нам.

Ригальдо уважительно промолчал. Он и не знал, что Исли так натренировался в поиске аур.  
Тот сонно зевнул, громко лязгнул челюстями. И признался:  
– Хочу есть.

«Это в предвкушении битвы», – прикрыв глаза, подумал Ригальдо. Он тоже был бы не против кого-нибудь изловить. Прямо любого, кому сейчас не посчастливится их встретить.

– Я не хочу трогать жителей этой деревни, – предупредил Исли, будто услышав его мысли. – Считай это моей блажью.

Ригальдо покачал головой: Исли был неисправим. Он и в Альфонсо заботливо опекал обитателей ближайших поселений. Лиса никогда не охотится на тех кур, которые ближе к ее норе?..

Или он пожалел детей, которые прибегали к нему вырезать деревянных человечков?

– Совсем никого? – из духа противоречия уточнил он. – Даже отца Родо? И суку-соседа?  
– Совсем никого – это значит совсем, Номер Два. Кто будет крестить здесь младенцев и отпевать мертвецов, если ты выпотрошишь священника?  
– Но сосед! – Ригальдо заложил руки за голову. – Он же придет мародерствовать, как только поймет, что в доме никого нет. Ты хочешь, чтоб он утащил нашу лодку?.. Разворошил мешки?.. Рылся в нашей постели?..

Он сам не понимал, почему это вызвало в нем бурный протест.

Раньше Ригальдо легко оставлял любое свое жилье, раз в несколько лет меняя место охоты.  
Может быть, потому что он никогда не думал о таких местах как о «доме».

Исли уселся на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, как в плащ. Утренний зимний свет омывал его бледным серебром, делал лицо печальным и кротким. Ни дать ни взять – древний рабонский святой.

– Я тоже думал про это, – признался он. – И, как мне кажется, есть идеальное решение.

*

Хижина занялась на глазах: пламя гудело за окнами, лизало дверной проем. Снег на земле вокруг гигантского костра моментально стаял. Ригальдо приметил, что сруб у них оказался не из самых плохих: рухнула прогоревшая крыша, подняв тучу искр, а дом все еще стоял, и среди языков огня возвышалась кирпичная труба, как капитан, не решившийся оставить погибающее судно.

Со стороны деревни послышались крики, маленькие фигурки заметались вокруг ревущего пламени. С большим удивлением Ригальдо увидел, что кто-то даже прет воду. Ну, точно: людская цепочка выстроилась от самого моря, передавая друг другу полные ведра.

– Боятся, что пламя переметнется на их дома? – предположил он.

Исли хмыкнул:  
– Лачуга стоит далеко на отшибе. Они пришли помочь, так вообще-то принято у людей. Не знаю, когда они заметят, что нас там нет. Может, вообще решат, что мы по неосторожности сгорели.

В деревне забил колокол: сумбурно, будто звонарь еще хотел спать. Ригальдо, сидящий на корточках, понюхал пахнущие гарью руки. Он в первый раз уходил из людского села, оставляя после себя такой... погребальный костер. И, надо сказать, его эта дурацкая проделка почти развлекла. Вышло эффектно и весело. В духе Исли.

Они наблюдали за пламенем с горной гряды на мысу, недосягаемые для взглядов жителей деревни.

– Сосед искусает пальцы от злости, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – Ты доволен, друг мой?  
– Вполне, – Ригальдо покосился на Номера Один и прищурился. – Мне показалось, будто в растопку случайно попала соседская «крабья времянка». Не знаешь, кто притащил ее с берега?  
– Ох, нет, – Исли опустил глаза долу, затрепетал ресницами. – Она так тяжела! Разве это по силам простому человеку?..

Ригальдо усмехнулся, осмотрел оставляемую территорию. Направо, докуда хватало взгляда, тянулся обрывистый западный берег – высокий, аж дух захватывало, а вдоль его подножья стелился пляж. За полосой припая блестело море. С севера по нему плыли расколотые льды.

На севере им совершенно точно было нечего делать, поэтому Ригальдо повернул налево, на юг, и двинулся догонять Исли. Тот перепрыгивал с камня на камень, насвистывая что-то под нос. Ригальдо знал – Исли не будет долго сдерживать голод, скорее всего, дойдет до соседней бухты и устроит там что-то недоброе. Он чувствовал, как с каждым шагом понемногу сила Исли растет – тот «отпускал» себя, незаметно тренируясь высвобождать йоки. Не боясь встречи со случайным путником, по щелчку пальцев трансформировал руку в арбалет. «Готовится к битве», – подумал Ригальдо, но сегодня эта мысль не вызвала в нем ни горечи, ни злости. Он посмотрел на свои собственные ладони. «Ты хорошо мне послужила», – сказал он слабой правой руке и ухмыльнулся, подумав о том, как вчера пихал эти пальцы в Исли.

Небо немного развиднелось и солнце вроде как стало светить ярче. С дороги было толком не видно моря – только яркий блеск воды в просветах между скал. Поэтому, когда они с Исли обогнули какой-то валун и Номер Один внезапно сбился со своего легкого шага, Ригальдо чуть не наступил ему на пятки.

Исли стоял, словно окаменев.

– Ты чего? – спросил Ригальдо, выглядывая из-за его плеча и на всякий случай готовясь увидеть целый легион скрывших свою ауру клеймор.

Пляж в этой бухте был усеян бесчисленными ледовыми глыбами. Должно быть, их накидало вчерашним вечерним волнением. Одни были в рост взрослого человека, другие размером с кошку, и солнце, отражающееся в их неровных гранях, искрило так, что смотреть было невозможно.

Позади линии льдин покачивался корабль.

Самый настоящий корабль, с палубой и надстройкой на корме, с несколькими мачтами, отверстиями для весел и косыми, убранными сейчас парусами. Ригальдо жадно впитывал взглядом его абрис. Он никогда не видел таких кораблей. Его совершенно точно построили не здесь. Не здесь – не на этом проклятом острове.

Обычно пустынный пляж этой бухты сейчас совсем не был пуст: между кораблем и небольшим лагерем сновали шлюпки. Ригальдо видел канаты, спущенные с борта к воде. По ним спускались и поднимались матросы, ловкие, как обезьяны. На берегу горели костры, пахло смолой, несколько человек несли на плечах доски, кто-то катил по песку тяжелые бочки.

– Это корабль Организации? – Ригальдо схватил Исли за плечо.

Исли, прикрыв ладонью глаза, всматривался в суетливых матросов.

– Они не похожи на черноробых, – наконец сказал он. – Смотри, они жмутся к воде, среди них нет солдат, флаг на мачте другой, не такой, как у наших, имперских...

Ригальдо подумал, что не слышал последнего слова лет сто.

Ему показалось, что у него кружится голова.

Он не был уверен, что корабль не мираж. Может, он до сих пор спит в хижине, и все это ему снится?..

– Это, должно быть, мирный корабль, – шептал Исли, прищурившись. – Они купцы... Да наплевать, кто они, пусть хоть работорговцы. Их как-то занесло сюда, в сторону от торговых путей... Посмотри, они чинят корабль и пополняют припасы, а как закончат, уйдут. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

– Нет, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо.

Исли взял его за руку. Таким естественным жестом, как будто собирался предложить сердце.

– Нам больше не обязательно дожидаться на берегу клеймор. У меня сейчас появились... планы.

Он говорил легким тоном, но Ригальдо знал эту легкость. Так же беззаботно Исли когда-то ему предлагал: «Давай послушаем вербовщиков». Или «Давай захватим южные земли».

– Но ты сам говорил, что с острова не уплыть, – прохрипел Ригальдо. – Про густые туманы, лабиринт миражей, дрейфующий лед, про моря водорослей, воронки...

«И грозы», – подумал он, вздрагивая, потому что его продрал мороз. Зимние бури с молниями, бьющими в океан, и судно, на котором некуда укрыться.

И еще голод.

– Да, я говорил, – медленно сказал Исли. Он выпрямился, и ветер трепал его короткие белые волосы. Его ладонь, сжимающая запястье Ригальдо, казалась тяжелой, как кандалы. – Но попробовать стоит.

Ригальдо вздохнул, наблюдая за деловитой возней мореходов на берегу.

Сердце тревожно колотилось, и Ригальдо с усилием замедлил его биение.

Ему не хотелось тешить себя напрасной надеждой, но...

– Ты что, собираешься их захватить и вынудить везти нас на материк? – нахмурился он. – Потому что у нас сейчас нет ничего, на что они могли бы купиться.

Они оглядели себя – два нищих потрепанных короля-рыбака – и Исли рассмеялся тихим счастливым смехом.

– Сначала я бы попробовал наняться, матросом или гребцом, – серьезно сказал он. – А захватить никогда не поздно, если что-то пойдет не так.

Ригальдо подумал, что ослышался.

– Ты же ничего не понимаешь в морском деле.  
– Это так, – Исли безропотно опустил ресницы. – Но я научусь. Разве это сложно для постоянно совершенствующихся воинов?

Ригальдо фыркнул, избегая смотреть ему в лицо. Окинул взглядом берег.

– С чего ты взял, что они захотят нас взять?  
– Захотят, – уверенно сказал Исли, – когда увидят, что ты одной рукой можешь поднять во-о-н ту бочку.

Ригальдо восхищенно покачал головой. Его всегда поражало умение Исли манипулировать. А тот продолжал:  
– К тому же... – в его глазах сверкнул золотой отсвет. – Будет неплохо, если кто-нибудь из команды тихо исчезнет на берегу. Кто-то из тех, кто собирается идти к скалам добывать еду и воду. И когда они обнаружат нехватку рабочих рук, им ничего не останется, кроме как рассчитывать на нас.  
– Ты хочешь подкараулить матросов на этой тропе? – Ригальдо сглотнул слюну. Исли взглянул на него без улыбки и провел языком по губам.  
– Ну разумеется. Нам все равно надо позаботиться о себе. Плаванье будет долгим...

Все так сомнительно и рискованно, думал Ригальдо, рассматривая горизонт. В голову лезли мысли о милях морского пути, складывающихся в долгие дни, недели, может, месяцы… О том, как трудно будет сдерживаться, чтобы не наброситься на людей, питаясь только рыбой и солониной...

Присцилла сдерживала свой голод ради Лаки целых семь лет, напомнил он себе. Это не так невозможно, как кажется.

Он думал и о темно-зеленой воде под кормой, о дышащей холодом бездне, населенной ужасными тварями, об острых зубах, чешуе, щупальцах и плавниках...

Море искрилось, обманчиво-тихое.

«Ну что ж, – решил он, чувствуя, как сила голодно ворочается в животе. – Не такой уж отчаянный план. В крайнем случае можно сожрать пару чудовищ».

Исли все это время терпеливо смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, и Ригальдо чувствовал, как по его ауре идет рябь. Если бы он хуже знал Номера Один, то решил бы, что тот тревожится.

Похоже, Исли правда считал, что Ригальдо может уступить перспективу плавания неизвестно куда возможности дать кровавый бой паре десятков клеймор.

– Ты же можешь просто мне приказать, – не удержался Ригальдо и зыркнул на Исли из-под отросших волос.

Исли прищурился. В его глазах с вертикальным зрачком переливалось искристое золото.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты решил сам.

Ригальдо с трудом отвел взгляд от его лица и посмотрел на зимнее солнце, зная, что Исли и так все прочтет по его лицу.

Я с тобой, думал он, куда бы ты ни пошел.

И тогда Исли схватил его за руку и уверенно повел за собой, в обход ледяных глыб, усыпавших побережье.


End file.
